Azure Iron
by Littlestme
Summary: AU Fairy Tail: When two begin walking separate paths, can they find their way back to one another or does fate hold other ideas? [ lemon ] Adult themes/Minor abuse/Modern Times Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**==[o0o]==**

Standing at the door, her hand shook slightly. She had attempted to leave several times that past month. But she kept coming back to him. She couldn't bare to leave him. He had caused her to become cut off from her friends. Monitoring her every move.

She truly loved the man but whenever he drunk he flew into a fit of rage, furious that she could even attempt to talk back to him. When he was sober he would go out of his way to make it up to the girl, buying her thoughtless gifts in attempts to make amends. This time he had gone too far. After burning a large collection of her books he took the one that she held dearly to her heart. The one written by her late mother.

Begging for him to stop he tore off the front cover throwing it against the wall to teach her a lesson. Swearing that the next step would be far worse than her stupid book.

Tossing the book uncareingly onto the floor he stood trying to tower over her small frame. He wasn't a particularly tall man. In fact the average height for a man. He wore his hair short, cursing the bluenette for her long hair, her pierced nose and ears. He went to put his hands on her shoulders, as he always did to shake sense into the woman. She was his. She had married him.

"Let go." She tried to keep her voice calm through the fear. Whenever he touched her it caused her skin to crawl, he had dark thoughts each more unsavoury than the last.

"I hope you're not threatening me" he snarled.

"Please. It's late you have an important meeting in the morning." She tried to hold firm although she could feel her legs turning to jelly with each passing second.

 _Just let go._

"Hmph." he smirked as he slapped her face.

 _Hard._

"Don't speak to me like that again" as he stormed off down towards the bedroom slamming the door loudly, causing the building to shake slightly from the force.

The bluenette held her face down, still in shock from the sheer force of the slap, as she held back the tears that wanted to fall.

Grabbing her late mothers now torn book, she knelt down by the front door, moving away the floor runner, and using her hair pin to prise up the easily movable floorboard holding her most precious possessions. Periodically she took them out to reminisce. This time she couldn't hide her book in time before her husbands return. Kissing the detached book cover she placed it back into her collection before replacing the board and rolling back over the runner.

Dusting herself down she looked down the corridor. The bedroom seemed so far away. She didn't want to entertain the man that evening. Taking her coat off the rack she grabbed her keys and headed out into the streets. Pulling her hood up over her head as she protected her hair from the drizzling rain.

She lost track of how long she walked for, the lights of the bar called out to her, she missed talking to her old friends from all those years ago. Perhaps they had forgotten about her.

Pushing open the heavy door she felt the warmth cover her cold bones, taking off her coat she hung it up along side the other patrons. Embracing the smoke and alcohol smell that hung in the air, welcoming her.

Moving slowly to the bar she listened to the amateurs playing up on the small stage on the far side, she pulled herself up onto the bar stool and ordered a bottle of beer. Sighing slightly as she handed over her ID to the barman who raised an eyebrow before nodding in acceptance.

Hitting the edge of the bar with the top of the bottle causing the cap to fly into the air, using his free hand he caught the cap and tossed it into the bin, spinning the bottle over to the bluenette, a small smile sat on her face as she turned to watch the musicians.

She couldn't tell you how many people she watched stand up on stage and play. Some where exceptional, others definitely needed more practice.

She gave a small yawn, perhaps its been long enough away from home.

As she turned to finish her second beer her ears caught the sound of a name she had not heard spoken in such a long time. The bar had begun cheering to the sound of his name, as if he was the star attraction.

Slowly her head rotated around looking at that same person who she used to know inside and out.

Only she couldn't fully recognise him.

His once beautiful long black mane now sported short black spikes and a white bandana sitting on top of his head keeping the hair from his face. However his piercings were still there. In all their glory.

Holding his metallic looking guitar he looked out into the small audience, giving a woman a small smirk before he began strumming. Allowing his lungs to take in the oxygen, before singing along with the bars house band. He seemed to be the most popular of all those that played. His husky voice enthralling the woman that swooned at the foot of the small stage.

Those crimson eyes trying to catch with each woman, smirking as he finished his set.

She never took her eyes off the man the entire time. She blinked, her eyes stinging slightly from the lack of moisture. He clearly looked happy. However the underlying tone of his songs caused the bluenette to think otherwise.

She shook her head.

 _Stop being foolish..._

She wiped away a tear she didn't think still existed for the man as she paid her tab, the barman nodded appreciatively and told her to have a good night.

Grabbing her coat she replaced it on her shoulders, looking back over to the man now standing in the audience as a brunette latched tightly around him. Pressing herself close against his body, he seemed to be revelling in the attention as he pressed his lips hard against hers.

As the bluenette pulled the door towards her, she fell backwards as another patron pushed it open, falling on top of her. His short black hair in her face, he was promptly pulled backwards by a taller bluenette with a large bust. She blinked at the small woman on the floor.

"Levy-chan?" the busty bluenette exclaimed loudly in the now quietened bar as she helped the short black haired man help her up.

Gingerly the petite nodded, looking up at two of her old friends. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. However now they were married it was Juvia Fullbuster.

She remembered receiving the wedding invite, elated about the chance to catch up with everyone. Before she could reply her hopes were taken away from her as her husband banned her from seeing any of them, saying they were no good to her and only wanted to take advantage of her good nature.

"Oh.. Um.. Sorry I must get back.." she quickly scampered past the couple her long locks flowing behind her as she left.

She was unaware of how the man who sung on stage had pricked up his ears to her name being spoken, trying to prise away the woman on his hip, hoping to see that woman once more. Only catching a small glimpse of her wonderful blue hair as it slipped between two of his friends who looked shocked, turning their attention back to the man at the stage, his slight tanned skin, now turning pale as he recognised her scent. The wonderful bookish scent.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Going to have slightly shorter chapters for this story.  
I'm literally waiting for the fangirl hate on the characters  
but I have my reasons... Just give me time :)**

 **Let me know what you think, i've had this idea for awhile  
and i'm really excited to bring this to you guys now I have a little break!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: No backlash? Wow! Maybe this one?  
Thanks for getting behind this story too guys  
[also SUPER sorry about my grammar! I read this  
about a thousand times today to make sure its OK ;3 _Doh!_  
[Thanks Strawberry-angel1002 xD!] ]**

 **==[o0o]==**

Wading through the thronging crowd Juvia walked towards the confused man in the white bandana. Gray had quickly veered off towards the bar to collect beers for the couple.

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia is sorry that we were late! It was completely my fault" Juvia bowed before her best friend, righting herself she looked on, wanting to give him a small piece of affection as she twirled her fingers in front of her face, peeking up to look at his face every so often.

Gajeel began to speak before the brunette quickly stepped between the pair laying her self against his chest,

"Oh... Gaj~ I don't suppose you could get your beautiful wife a drink perhaps..~?" she cooed, stroking his chest with her manicured nails.

Grunting he walked through the crowd, meeting Gray at the bar.

"Did you see her?" Gray muttered as he stood leaning against the bar waiting for the barman to come back to their end of the table. His dark blue shirt barely hanging onto his shoulders as all but one button was still done up at the base.

"Was it really her?" Gajeel stared at the large selection of spirits in front of him, wishing he caught sight of her face. If only for a second. His white suit trousers paired with white Oxford shoes as his white shirt was unbuttoned to revel his collarbones and upper half of his chest strained slightly from his awkward position. Giving several woman ample opportunity to ogle at him from behind.

"Yeah... What are you going to do?" Gray waved to the barman holding several Jewels in his hand, as if it would entice him to serve them faster.

"Nothin'" Folding his arms as he put one shoe onto the metal pole that ran along the edge of the bar. Leaning heavily.

"You can't be serious?" Gray looked at Gajeel with disbelief before turning back and ordered the multiple beers for the pair.

"She's married. I'm married. End of." He closed his crimson eyes sighing heavily. Reopening he caught sight of the beers, downing one and grabbing the second for his Mrs.

Shaking his head he eyed Gajeel, everything about the man screamed the loss of the woman who had run out the door.

* * *

"You call yourself friends? If you cared about him you'd of been here hours ago" The brunette wore tight black jeans, standing in blood red heels. Giving her extra height, putting her on par with Gajeel. Her bust barely contained within her bustier.

"Ju-Juvia is truly sorry!" the brunette scoffed loudly at Juvia's apology.

"I know you only hang around with him because of his money" She snarled at the bluenette, "It won't happen. He'll never spend any of that cash you on. Ever"

"Juvia isn't interested in Gajeel-kun's money! She has known him longer than you, you know nothing of Gajeel-kun!" Juvia narrowed her dark blue eyes. Her tight blue dress hugged her ample frame as a large emblem hung between her breasts.

"Don't lie Juvia, I know you've said something to him. He isn't being his usual self!" She watched as both men began wondering back through the crowd holding beers high above their heads to avoid them being knocked out their hands. The atmosphere was getting livelier by the second at the bar.

"If you ever tell him about our _conversations Ju-_ Ohh Gaj~ Baby! Me and Juvia missed you!"

She snapped her thin lips shut at the sight of Gajeel wondering back over, before giving him doe eyes as she took the beer from his hands. Brushing his hand with her own. Winking seductively at him in hopes that he would be dumb enough not to cotton on.

"Yeah... And you babe." He kept his head firmly placed towards the door. Hoping the next patron to re-enter would be the same one who ran out.

"Lets go take that booth in the corner, huh?" Gray motioned towards the unoccupied booth in the corner, facing the entrance, using his beer as a pointer.

"Oh Gray-sama what a wonderful idea!" Juvia hugged his arm tightly dragging him quickly to the corner before the other couple could arrive.

* * *

 _When Gajeel married the woman it came as a massive surprise to the close nit group. They had eloped in secret, Gajeel had let it slip he was getting married to Juvia whilst he was busy being distracted, meaning that Gray knew instantly. She had begged to meet the woman before he married but was quickly pushed away, simply keeping silent on the matter._

 _Upon meeting his new wife she was quick to assert her dominance within the group causing a large rift, Juvia and Gray attempted to keep peace however it became more difficult as the years passed and she dug her perfectly manicured claws deeper into his funds and later his business._

 _Gajeel had become extremely successful in his career, he originally began as a Ironworker before making his own company several years later with help of his late father, naming it RedGar Construction. Running it from his home office, turning over several million Jewel a year, much to his wife's delight._

 _However his true passion was directed at playing on the stage, not for the fame but for the thrill he received when people threw themselves at his feet to his music. Each song written from his soul of his history. He had tried to play to a large audience but it felt as if something was missing._

* * *

"Gaj? Gaj? Are you listening?" His wife waved her hand in front of his face, the short black haired man sporting the white bandana blinked. Focusing on her slim face, those thin lips. Chestnut eyes. That chest.

"Yeah whatever." He swatted her hand away, grunting as he did so.

"Look. Thanks for the beer Gray, I'll catch up with yah later Juv, Alright?" Pushing himself up from the booth he was promptly stopped by his wife grabbing his wrist.

"No kiss goodbye?" she dug her nails slightly, he growled before kissing her lips. Leaving a dirty smirk on her face, watching him quickly storming out the bar.

Looking up as the clouds dissipated into the black void of the night sky. His white shoes splashing through the various puddles as he slowly headed towards the down town park, his hands stuffed into his suit trousers. Very rarely had he visited the park since that day. Refusing to visit with his wife.

Breathing in the wet grass smell, the fresh scent given off by the tree's as he rounded the bridge over the sizeable lake he stopped as his eyes caught sight of the same bluenette from before, looking out to the lake her back to him.

 _It couldn't be._

Her hair was considerably longer than she used to wear it. Almost touching her backside, covered heavily by her coat. Surely it wasn't the same petite woman.

His phone began vibrating in his pocket causing him to jump slightly, bringing the screen up to his face, illuminating the mini forest around him he looked at the caller ID. _**Juvia**_

 _"What?"_

 _"Gajeel-kun... Juv.. Juvia"_

 _"Speak up I can't hear yah dammit!"_

 _"Juvia is hiding in the bathroom"_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"She... She is leaving with another man, Gray-sama told her she was married but she shouted at him!"_

 _"So? What yah want me to do about it? Yah know I can't do jack shit!"_

 _Juvia gave a small whine at the other end of the line in frustration._

 _"Look I'm sorry but you know the deal Juv- Just don't piss her off alright?"_

 _"Juvia.. Juvia understands..."_

The phone line cut off causing the screen to go black, looking back up, he blinked several times trying to readjust his eyes. She had left.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: This is a more adult driven story so if you don't like it  
I'm really sorry, but I do listen to all my comments and reviews they mean a huge amount,  
but stick around for its short chapters and I hope my future chapters keep you reading :3  
[BTW writing short chapters Is hard!]**

 **Have a great day! [Sunday upload times currently :3]**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So glad you guys enjoy the idea of this story. Hope it continues to entice you :3**

 **==[o0o]==**

Trying to hold her coat over her shoulders Levy ran towards the park. Too many emotions began to surface into her benign life and she didn't know how to control it. Just to clear her head she'll stand at that bridge. That same bridge she wished he would appear at. Just for one more moment.

Levy looked over the lake, feeling the cold breeze caress her rosy cheeks that flushed from the running. Holding her hands against her arms. Her eyes watching those slowly walking through the park using it as a short cut, the office buildings were still lit up surrounding her. Closing her eyes she thought she heard the familiar heavy thudding of his shoes after her.

 _Why would he follow you? You embarrassed him._

* * *

 _"Levy what are you doing?" A tall black haired man with a particular kink in his hair held onto the petites arm at the bar._

 _"Noothing!~ I'm just going to sing the happy couple a song!~" Levy put down her umpteenth glass of wine of that night._

 _"Levy, please don't make a fool of yourself!" Begged a tall orange haired man, holding onto her other arm._

 _"It's OK, I'm happy really!" she laughed awkwardly._

 _"Levy..." The boys chimed in unison as she pulled away from them quickly, her white bandana falling off her short blue hair onto the floor._

 _Levy stormed the stage of the band, grabbing the mic off the main singer, asking them to play behind her._

 _"This is for the happy couple at the table! Congratulations **Mr** and Mrs. Redfox.. You, follow my lead"_

 _The man on the piano nodded slowly as Levy began to open her mouth. Her angelic voice lighting up the event room._

 _"Please believe me  
I'm ecstatic for you  
Well why should I pretend  
I have nothing to lose_

 _No I don't compare_  
 _You've got it all wrong now_  
 _My sorrows left behind_  
 _Let me tell you the truth_

 _I feel nothing but joy and pride and happiness_  
 _Nothing but a cheerful face with kindness_  
 _I feel nothing but oceans of love and forgiveness_  
 _For you and your sweet girl_

 _Please ignore the particular way I smile_  
 _Take no notice of the blood on the lip I bite_  
 _I am still your friend_  
 _There is no denying_  
 _For you and your new girl_

 _Yes I remember_  
 _Everybody has affairs_  
 _Oh yeah we had some fun_  
 _But she is so perfect for you_

 _Oh, Oh, Ahhh_

 _I feel nothing but joy and pride_  
 _Nothing but a cheerful mind_  
 _Nothing but oceans of love_  
 _Nothing but... "_

 _Gajeel's face dropped as she began singing she had never allowed him to hear her singing voice. Her petite body slowly swaying as she sung, her hips moving slowly to the beat that began to begin as the drummer added in, the rest of the band adding to the moment. Giving Gajeel a haunting serenade as he watched the woman in front of him tell him it was alright that he married this woman next to him. The woman who he was still unsure of._

 _The minute Levy stopped singing everyone stared at her. Trembling the bluenette looked at Gajeel for the last time. Her eyes darting over his seated frame, remembering every inch of his body and his perfectly chiselled face. Those wonderful piercings she loved to brush her fingers over. That incredible metallic smell that was brought with them. She could feel the tears welling up. She loved him dearly. But she couldn't be with him. That brunette was going to make him happy..._

 _Handing back the microphone to the singer she walked off the stage, holding her dress up slightly to avoid standing on the hem._

 _"Levy what the hell?!"_

 _Levy continued to walk towards the cloak room, checking out her coat and small clutch bag._

 _"Levy? Talk to us!"_

 _Turning around she looked up at her two best friends. Her closest relatives._

 _"It's OK. It was just not meant to be...Go enjoy the party its more for you guys anyway..." Levy forced a large toothy smile on her face as she pulled up her small coat, pulling each arm in. Hugging both of them in unison as she wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders as they looked at each other behind her back. Looking incredibly unconvinced and worried about this young woman._

 _She waved goodbye, unaware that Gajeel was looking out the window above the entrance. His arm lent against the glass as he pressed his forehead against it. In his pocket he had stuffed her white bandana, in hopes of handing it back to her. Simply to have a reason to speak to her again._

 _His teeth gritted against one another, grinding slowly. Watching the bluenette walk away unaware that he'd never see her again._

 _Two slender arms wrapped around his chest. "Come now Gaj~... The party is for both of us... After all she said it herself. I'm perfect for you." Her thin lips spread behind his back, as she grinned maliciously at the short haired bluenette walking away._

* * *

Levy looked around and saw a figure in the trees, their face illuminated slightly from their phone whilst they muffled their speech, quickly pulling her coat close to her body she left for home. Slightly worried about who was watching her. Splashing through the puddles she paid no notice to the cat calls that sounded around her. Her focus was to get home before her husband asked any questions.

Slowly turning the key to the front door she listened intensely. Sightly she cursed herself, wishing she had extrasensory hearing. She couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. Shutting the door and picking up her shoes, she navigated the floorboards that fell silent to her small footsteps. Listening to the bedroom door she could hear his shallow breathing.

 _He was asleep._

She could be louder now, still avoiding the noisy floorboards she reprised open the same board as before, looking over at some of the items. A small metal necklace shone up at her, the one from her first date with him. A small dragon eating its tail with ruby eyes. Its face looked menacing but protecting all at the same time.

Underneath a small stack of letters banded together looked up at her, the dog-eared corners brown slightly from the wear and tear over the years. She knew who they were from, refusing to open them. Refusing to bin them.

Why did she hold on to this when she was married? Looking down the dark hallway she felt only confusion towards that man asleep in their bed.

Holding the letters to her chest, she replaced them along side her mothers book.

* * *

Each drunken husband night Levy found herself wondering back to that same bar. Secretly wishing that she laid eyes on her former love, each time she found herself sadder and sadder as he was never there.

The barman watched her, as each time a name was called out for the next performer she was listening intensely, her body popping up slightly. Before sighing and leaving the bar for another night.

Rubbing her wedding band she looked at it, contemplating things. Twirling it around her finger feeling it become slightly looser before sliding it back up to the top of her indent, ensuring it never fell off.

On this particular night the barman held back the beer from Levy, looking dangerously at her as he lent in, "If you continue to drink like this, he won't want to see you, let alone talk to you."

Levy looked horrified at the barman, whilst he was doing his job in controlling her alcohol intake he was also meddling in her private affairs.

"Look. He is here pretty much every Saturday. Its like I can't get rid of him to be honest with you." The barman smiled as he gave the small bluenette her beverage, rubbing his neck before going about cleaning beer glasses with an old dishcloth.

She gave a weak smile before paying her tab, looking back towards the stage as she pulled open the bar door, heading back out into the city, walking slowly home in the moonlight.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Those song lyrics are from Skin – Nothing But  
(super sad to listen to but it really shows the emotion I want)  
I'm crap at thinking of real lyrics so you have these to contend with...  
(only for 2 chapters, I promise :3)**

 **Please let me know what you think ( you asked for Levy chapter, and I hope it was worth it :] )  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**==[o0o]==**

Levy opened her eyes in the dimly lit room, several small streams of sunlight broke through the curtains dancing across the bed. Rolling over she hoped that her husband had left for work early as he usually did.

Five AM everyday he left for work in hopes to miss the rush hour commuters. She knew his simple schedule inside and out.

Weekdays out by Five home by Seven - Always out weekends, either at functions for the company or trying to sniff the bosses backside, wanting to be recognised within the company, especially with the director.

Looking at the alarm clock she blinked several times, It was only 6:25 AM yet she was fully awake. Her dreams were muddled. She needed to speak to someone.

Sliding out the bed she dropped her bare feet on to the dull carpet that sat directly underneath the small double bed. Padding along the now wooden floorboards she entered the bathroom, taking out her small waterproof radio in the shape of a black cat that gave a smirk with a little white paw in a thumbs up pose. Pressing the left round ear it turned on the radio, the second round ear worked as the tuner, turning around to a station idly.

The sound of static before the radio's DJ could be heard as she turned on the tap for the shower head, waiting for the water to warm up as she stripped, humming along to the soft tunes that played.

As she began slowly washing her body she caught the words through the falling water,

 _Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

 _I tried to go on like I never knew you_ _  
_ _I'm awake but my world is half asleep_ _  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_  
 _  
I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

Levy held her arms as her face creased up, her eyes wide as she sobbed loudly in the shower her back pressed up against the wall. She remembered listening to this song over and over again when she made the decision to leave Gajeel. It tore her apart knowing she wasn't going to end up with the man she loved.  
 _  
Had Loved._

Lowering her body into the bath she hugged herself tightly crying over that man she ordered herself not to oh so long ago. All she could see in the corner of her eye was her wedding band. A cheap golden band. No stones. She had accepted it at the time willingly. She loved her husband when he proposed. Why wouldn't she of accepted. But why was the ring feeling like a curse?

How can hearing his voice and seeing his face cause her this much anguish, how could he look so happy, he made her do this. He wasn't entitled to be happy. She sniffled as she stood up, turning off the water, grabbing the nearby towel.

Levy looked at the small figure before her in the large bathroom mirror, her once luminous smile barely graced her face. Pulling at her cheeks to make her smile it felt forced.

Groaning slightly as she pinched her cheeks, pulling at her long hair slightly her once bright hazel eyes now looked dull from the stress of her dead marriage.

Furrowing her brows she looked at her self, staring deep into her eyes, trying to picture her old self.

 _If you go to the bar again this weekend you might see him._

 _But if your husband finds out..._

You'll hear his voice.

 _He'll punish you Levy..._

You'll see his face.

 _You'll never leave the house again..._

He's Gajeel.  
 _  
__He's your husband..._

Do it.  
 _  
__Levy..._

Do it.

 _The two saints argued on her head before her._

She wanted to see that man again. Just to clear the air, they were adults after all. She had to make the first step and apologise and congratulate him. Even if she wanted to vomit at the sight of his wife who seemed to be the best match for him she surmised, but something always sat ill on the back of her mind. Something troubled her about that woman. The woman who warded her away from Gajeel. The woman who married him.

She groaned loudly, she was a married woman, she couldn't just go and visit him, not with her husband on her heels the entire time.

* * *

"Good morning Levy!" a tall pink haired woman smiled at the bluenette that was currently wearing a small beige plaid skirt with a white blouse.

"O-oh! Good morning Ms. Virgo, have any of the new books arrived in yet?" The pink haired woman shuffled several papers before looking over at the small bluenette, shaking her head,

"Not yet Levy, perhaps tomorrow?"

Giving Levy a soft smile as she nodded in agreement, moving towards the small cloakroom to hang up her bag before picking up several newspapers that sat on the edge of the table waiting to be put out for visitors to read for that day.

As she neared the newspaper stand she tried to skilfully put them all in in one go before scattering the papers over the floor instead.

"Ooh.." she let out a deflated sigh before gathering them up. Something caught her eye in one of the pages to a newspaper.

 _An advert for a job. At a particular company. Incredible pay. A book keeper._

Quickly grabbing a pen and paper she wrote down the adverts important information before pocketing it.

"Levy? Are you OK?" The busty pink haired Virgo lent over the counter at the bluenette trying to gather the papers before anyone arrived to trample her and the newspapers.

"Y-yes! Just dropped them, everything is fine!" She blushed slightly as she dusted down her skirt, before her face turned white to shock to disbelief.

Entering the door to the library stood Lucy Heartfilia, hands on her proud hips as her chest bulged out her small pink strap top, "Levy! I knew you would be here!"

Levy sniffled slightly before diving into Lucy tossing the papers everywhere as she went, "Lu-chan!"

* * *

"Is it really OK for you to just leave work Levy?"

"Mhm... Virgo runs the library. I just help out when I can... Its only volunteering anyway... I don't really earn money..." She blushed slightly as she began to feel guilty about the coffee she was drinking, paid for by her old best friend.

"What happened Levy? You married that guy... And then you vanished off the face of Earth land!"

"I.. I can't really say..." Levy fidgeted with the mug before her, rubbing her fingers slowly, every so often catching glimpses of her ring.

"You really took yourself off the radar Levy... If it hadn't of been for Juvia and Gray those few weeks ago ... I don't think I'd of ever of found where you hid yourself, you must be seriously loved up, huh!" Lucy laughed trying to lighten the mood with Levy in front of her.

Levy's ears twitched at the familiar names, before slowly bringing the hot drink to her lips, blowing the steam off the top before drinking it slowly.

"You know, I hardly recognised you when I first saw you through the window. You look a lot like _him"_ Lucy laid her cheek against her fist as she lent on the table, admiring the bluenette before her.

Her nose piercing was a small flat metal looking stud on the side of her nose, whilst her ears were pierced twice on both sides, each with the same small flat metal studs, all matching. Her long hair now flowing feely against her back, no headband to restrain her azure locks, yet her hair still fell the way she wanted it, the two bangs always framing her delicate face.

" _I ... Wanted to do something different..."_

"Say, Levy what do you say, me and you, maybe Juvia, all go out for a girls night out this weekend? My treat! To catch up like the old days, what do you say?" Lucy clapped her hands together at the idea.

"Um.. My husband wouldn't want me to go... "

"Nonsense! Just be ready for this Friday night at eight – And what, meet you here? Oh and wear a cute outfit too!" Levy blushed as she remembered how much her friend still cared for her, she acted as if not a day had passed.

She nodded, "mhm! Sounds great Lu-chan" as a real smile spread across Levy's cheeks. Something that hadn't sat there in so many years.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **The lyrics are from Backstreet boys – Incomplete  
(Gah the amount of times I listened to it before even writing this story...)  
** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter –  
just to reiterate I understand Levy's personality is difficult to get to grips with  
as its OOC currently but just imagine living in a horrible relationship that you can't get out of...**

 **Sorry sounds grumpy that! Bah, let me know what you think!  
(no more lyrics stuffed in the next chapters i promise - I'm all done!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Lookie its super early!  
Citrus!**

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Several weeks ago**

Opening the front door to his large house Gajeel flipped the switch turning the modern day looking abode on. The light pouring out of the large glass windows to the left of the house. Entering the expansive space the upper floor worked as a mezzanine floor enabling a large balcony to over look the living room and bar separated by a large fire place in the centre of the floor.

Underneath the mezzanine housed the study-cum-poker room leading into that was the large open plan kitchen and dinning room. Two staircases on opposite ends of the floor space lead up to the three bedrooms, the first staircase by the door made way towards a hidden downstairs bedroom and small gym. The master bedrooms on suite housed a personal hot tub.

Various fauna were dotted about in a Zen like manner, mixed in with decorative wall fountains.

This was definitely not Gajeel's style of house. His wife had made him go out of his way to built it for her, allowing her free reign over its final design just to keep her happy and to avoid arguments.

Wondering slowly to the kitchen he pulled open the fridge looking for something strong to drink, something to help clear his mind. Grabbing the first thing he could reach he opened the cap, tossing the lid onto the stone counter. Looking out to the clinical feeling home.

Taking a large swig he kicked his shoes off, stretching his feet. His _wife_ wouldn't be back this evening and if she did she was smart enough to not bring home someone else.

He was well aware of his wife's affairs. She had been busy flaunting herself only running back to Gajeel when she needed money. Unfortunately at the time of the marriage Gajeel never considered a prenup, he was now faced with the consequence of her taking everything in a divorce. Something he didn't want to happen. He'd loose his company Metalicana helped towards, his wealth, although he could do without a few less Jewels in his mind. She would strip him of everything he had and he was fully aware of how vindictive she could be.

Unbuttoning his shirt he turned on the large TV, staring at the news station that blasted out of the speakers.

Everything kept returning to that small bluenette who ran out the door. Was she the same one at the bridge this evening. Her scent was still the same as ever. Enchanting.

Growling to himself he undressed as he still continued to drink his beer. Switching to loose jogging pants and a vest top. He needed to blow off steam. 

* * *

Staring at the mess on the floor that could be once called a punching bag Gajeel grunted angrily, his body was still filled with confusing emotions. He clenched his fists feeling the tight stinging sensation on his bare knuckles. He had neglected to put on any protective gloves as his fists now looked raw. As his breathing subsided he came to the conclusion that he should speak to the woman. Juvia confirmed it was Levy so why was he still unconvinced.

Turning the shower on in the wet room he peeled off his drenched shirt and pants kicking them across the floor out of the way, pulling his muscles before standing under the warm water that cascaded down his muscular frame. The bluenette's smile popped into his head, gritting his teeth he closed his eyes and attempted to focus on a different topic, grabbing his body wash he concentrated on that before long he pictured the small bluenette in the shower within, holding her small frame behind him as she used to do. Trying to sneak up on him in the shower.

A small smirk sat on his lips as he allowed the day dream to continue, imagining taking the arm of the bluenette and pulling her around to the front of his naked body where he could admire her petite frame. Her small perky breasts that hugged her chest as her short blue hair stuck to her face whilst she stood directly under the shower head laughing as he pinned her up against the wall, picking up her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face into his neck.

Gajeel's hand moved to his rigid member, beginning to pump away as he thought more explicitly of his past exploits with her. Pumping furiously now Gajeel could only focus on her luscious lips that always caused him to take her with wild passion. Each teasing nip or squeal with delight filled his body with more warmth. She had re-entered his mind, swirling her beautiful body around. He just needed to see her face. That moment will push him over the edge. 

* * *

Gajeel looked over the new building plans, he had built his company with help from his late father Metalicana. He was originally working out of someone's car garage using spare scrap iron to build various pieces having a unique knack for the element when he was dating Levy. Bumming about with her as she visited him frequently just to simply spend time being in his life whilst she read and he created large pieces of incredible art work, usually dedicated in her honour. Although he'd never tell her that.

His wife had seen great potential in him, contacting him whilst Levy was away, slowly infiltrating his life until she even met Levy. Where she acted as if she was going to be her best friend. In front of Gajeel she spoke to Levy with great eloquence. Before long Gajeel had lost Levy. Something had caused her to call things off between them both, never in a million years had he considered it was down to Karen his wife. But the thought always stuck in his mind whenever she spoke of the bluenette. The way her teeth seethed at the name or even the colour blue of Juvia's hair caused her disgust.

His work phone went off interrupting him altering building plans, grunting he picked it up, looking at the ID _**His Boss**_

 _"Redfox"_

 _"Ah. Mr Redfox, I've heard some troubling rumours that you're taking your name off the new skyscraper being built."_

 _"Huh? I'm lookin' at the plans right now it says – Fu-" Gajeel held his tongue knowing full well he couldn't swear to the man he was speaking to._

 _"You must realise if you remove your name and use your wife's, it won't have the same impact. You were hired as RedGar Construction, not for your wife's petty name. This needs to be rectified otherwise the board will become jumpy at any future projects you have in the pipework."_

 _"Yes I understand, I'll get right on it sir."_

Gajeel finished his conversation before grabbing his personal phone that sat next to his desk, flipping angrily towards Karen's name.

 _"Karen, what the fuck do you think you are playing at?"_

 _"What ever do you mean?"_

 _"I know you're fucking with MY company!"_

 _"Its OURS – Don't you ever threaten me again you puny little man or you won't have anything left in your name."_

Hanging up the phone on Gajeel he snarled loudly throwing his phone on the couch beside him angrily. Leaning over the desk he looked at the plans unable to make heads nor tails of them in his current rage filled moment. His shoulders heaved as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

His work phone buzzed rapidly. Groaning he picked it up,

 _"What the fuck you want now?"_

 _"Ooh Sorry to interrupt you sir! Its Eric, Eric Bates from management? You asked me to contact you with the plan details?"_

 _"Did I? Why the fuck would I wanna talk to you? Why didn't yah talk to my fuckin' assistant?"_

 _"Ohh nice one, yes well she was busy so I thought-"_

 _"Yah thought? Yah not very bright are yah Eric. "_

 _"Ahh Not in comparison to you sir no sir!"_

 _"Yah not a fuckin' brown-noser are yah?"_

 _"Ahaha! Great one no sir!"_

 _Gajeel sighed loudly on the other end of the line._

 _"Just spit the fucking information out, I don't have all fuckin' day!"_

 _Eric on the line stumbled over his words as he tried to explain what was happening with management and the plans, Gajeel rolled his eyes at the man who was currently trying to wedge his head firmly up Gajeel's backside which wasn't going to work._

 _"Is that it? That's what was so important yah needed to speak to me directly? Fuck sake."_

Gajeel hung up on the man before slumping onto his stool. Running his hands through his short black spikes. He wished he kept his hair long. Now he had to make it look respectable at this length rather than just tying it up in a loose pony tail.

* * *

Eric bates looked at the phone in his hand. His happy face turned dark with rage at the phone call. He had spent years of his life trying to impress his boss. The first time of ever contacting him was the worse case of bursting the bubble. Grabbing his briefcase he left the office heading home towards his wife. It was her fault this happened he believed.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: If you work out which house this is detailed off,  
kudos to you! You win a virtual brownie (much better than cookies ;3)  
Let me know what you guys think :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: WARNING -  
WARNING  
Domestic Abuse VERY FIRST SECTION –  
Please skip if you are uncomfortable to the first line break titled Friday Night**

 **==[o0o]==**

 **"Levy! Levy?!"** the bluenette's husband barged in through the front door, screaming her name. Scurrying to meet the man at the door she attempted to brush down her skirt to look presentable.

"W-Welcome home dear!" She bowed hoping it would calm his anger.

"Don't you fuckin' dear me! If you hadn't of pissed me off last night I would have been able to get my building plans looked at by **THE** boss!"

Levy stepped back slightly as he threw his briefcase onto the floor, cascading the paperwork over the living room. Her heart raced as he stepped towards her, causing her to step backwards in unison.

"I told you the next time I wouldn't be so generous!" He took another step, grabbing the petite woman by the wrist and dragging her towards the kitchen.

"No please Eric!" She tried to pull her arm away as he pulled her closer to the sink, turning the hot tap on full blast, her eyes widened in horror as the steam began filling up the sink.

"Eric please I'm begging you! Let me go! Please!" She wanted to scream but no sound escaped her mouth as her hand was thrust under the burning water. Her eyes filled with pain as she looked away.

The adrenaline racing to her heart as she looked around for something to help her. Using her free hand she began punching the man in the side, desperately trying to get her hand out of the water. Wheezing as she cried empty tears.

 **"ERIC! I'M SORRY! LET ME GO! PLEASE!"**

Dropping her wrist the man looked over at the woman.

"The next time. The Next time Levy." he began chuckling slightly.

"Who knows what'll happen." As he left the petite woman holding her scalded hand, trying to breathe from the pain.

* * *

 **Friday Night**

"I'm leaving now... I will be home late, I left dinner for you in the oven. I left all the information on the kitchen counter in case.. You would like to get hold of me.." Levy's voice wavered as she looked in on her husband as he stared at the television before him. A case of beer sat on the side of his feet, several had already been drunk earlier on.

"You look fuckin' ugly." He never looked at Levy, simply watching the game before him, pulling a beer to his lips.

Levy's face saddened as she turned the door handle, and left. A small bubble of joy still sat in her gut, she was going to be with her best friend and no-one was going to ruin it for her.

Wearing what nice clothes she owned, she had tied up her hair into a high pony tail, allowing her hair to brush against her neck as it flicked to and fro with her heels clicking along the pavement. The only dress she had that was remotely sensible was an old Halloween dress, a black number that sat high on her thigh's accentuating her behind, cutting low on her chest as it pushed up what little chest she had.

As she walked she decided early on that she was going to let her self go and enjoy the night, whatever happens, happens with no regrets. Looking at her wedding band on her red hand she sighed slightly. Hoping Lucy wouldn't notice.

Pushing open the coffee shop door she was greeted by Lucy waving happily before she ran over easily in her heels towards Levy, grabbing her tightly. "Levy you look incredible!"

The bluenette blushed as Lucy was absolutely right, almost every guy walking down the street had to do a double take, especially checking out her ass. Several men were thumped in the chest by their partners in jealously.

"Is Juvia not coming?" Levy looked around the small coffee shop, hoping to see the taller azure haired woman somewhere, her voice sounded sad as she reconnected with Lucy's bright brown eyes.

"She is, but she's going to meet us at the club, I think she said something about a surprise?" Lucy thumbed her chin before clapping her hands and grabbing Levy's.

"Lets go get a couple of drinks before we head out, I know just the place!"

"Oh no.. Lu-chan..."

* * *

"Are you serious? You can't do jack shit about this situation? You better find a way to fix this! I ain't gonna be in this mess for much longer!" Gajeel roared down the phone before slamming it onto the stand.

Growling angrily he looked over at the paperwork in front of him, the company had been leaking money somewhere and he needed someone to fix it, what didn't help matters was his wife Karen was allowing his staff to remove his name off the plans for the new buildings, meaning he was loosing business and she was gaining a foothold.

Grabbing his personal phone he swiped it on and scrolled looking for his assistant, dialling it.

" _Oi, What? I don't care! Shut up will yah? I need yah to find someone for me, gotta be smart to fix whatever problems I throw at 'em, got it?"_

The small voice on the other end of the line quietly responded " _Did you want it in the paper?"_

" _Yeah yeah whatever, look I got another call comin' through, just hire someone quick, no-one from the inside, got it?"_

With that Gajeel hung up the call transferring to the second caller, _"What?"_

" _Gajeel-kun! Juvia wants you to join me and Gray on a night out this Friday, Love rival said she is bringing someone else, and I thought of you!"_ Juvia gave a small laugh listening to Gajeel thinking on the other end.

His chewing was undeniable, he was always caught with a nail or something made of iron in the corner of his mouth, gaining him the occasional _Metal head or Iron Face_ nickname behind his back. Mainly the source came from Juvia's husband _Stripper_ and his best friend, _Flame Brain_ Natsu.

" _What if I don't want to?"_ He mused as he took out the once straight metal ruler.

" _Juvia is demanding you take a break! She wants to see you. With out-"_

" _Oi, Fine whatever. When, where?"_

Hanging up the call he made a mental note of where he was going to meet Gray prior to the evening, and being told to dress appropriately for a club, well he had enough money to make himself look good. Plenty of white suits to go round!

* * *

"Just one more! Then we can get going Lev-vy!" Lucy began cackling as she looked to the barman and ordered more shots for the pair.

"Noo... OK... One more!" Levy's face was blushing from the several shots the girls had already downed at the smaller bar where others had joined to gather before heading out to their real spots for the evening. These places were always large drinks for cheap prices.

 _The second best place to hang out besides your own home._

"That's the spirit! And that's my Levy!" Lucy laughed loudly at her poor joke as they downed the shot's before slamming the glasses on the table, letting out a joint audible _ahh_ from the burning alcohol that felt so good.

* * *

"Levy-chan! Juvia thinks you look beautiful!" Juvia grabbed Levy slightly too tightly as the small woman felt as if her body was being submerged in the woman's body.

Stumbling backwards slightly she laughed, "You look incredible too!" She tried to shout over the loud music that was blaring around them.

Lucy looked over the top of Levy at Juvia, moving her lips asking if the surprise was happening soon, the busty bluenette nodded with excitement before dragging Levy to the dance floor to keep her occupied.

Levy was too drunk to care, she felt incredible and she felt free. Who ever came up to her, she was going to dance till she dropped with them. And that was a Levy promise.

Lucy headed towards the bar where she felt the icy presence behind her, the only man that was _that_ cold was Gray.

Lucy shouted in Gray's ear, "What are you doing here?"

Leaning back into Lucy's ear, "Juvia invited me, in case-"

"Is he here?" she interrupted him as the heavy beats made their bodies thud along.

"Yeah. He really didn't want to come though." As Gray managed to grab five beers from the barman, giving him a nod in appreciation, dropping the Jewels into the jar.

Handing a beer to Lucy he turned and watched his wife and their old friend dancing next to each other as the club was dancing along to the beat, slowly the girls dancing hip to hip, butt to butt, enjoying the rhythmic beat, laughing together.

Gray pushed himself up from leaning on the bar with one arm, he could see the man in the edge of the room, his short black spiky hair let loose as his crimson eyes were unable to take their eyes off the shorter bluenette.

Gajeel's heart pulled slightly.

 _What was he doing here?_ _He had to uphold his image his company was currently at stake._

Grabbing the beer that appeared in his peripheral vision, he quickly downed it, throwing it onto the odd table that a large group stood around. Gajeel pushed dancers aside as he walked directly towards the petite dancing bluenette. His heart was racing.

 _It was her, her face was undeniable._

He was now directly behind her as Juvia moved away from the dance floor, leaving Levy alone with the man behind her. His heart felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest as he watched her slowly move her body along with the beat.

He couldn't speak. He'd scare her off. _Just the one dance, she owed him that at least._

A man had begun to approach before Gajeel quickly gave a menacing glare, making the man back off and dance with another woman.

Levy turned around not realising the man in the black buttoned shirt and smart jeans was Gajeel.

 _Her first true love. Her only true love._

Her eyes meeting Gajeel's deep crimson eyes, she couldn't process anything. But she promised herself she'd dance with the first guy who approached her.

 _But, Gajeel?_

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Sorry about the beginning if you were offended.  
I don't plan on introducing any more grim scenes but as I stated.  
Its adult themed.**

 **Let me know what you think please !**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm glad you guys took the last scene well,  
I was concerned some people wouldn't appreciate it being there,  
but I was gladly mistaken, so here is some fluffy citrus-ness** **  
** **==[o0o]==**

Levy couldn't take her eyes off the towering man before her. The last thing she did was embarrass herself at his wedding reception before vanishing.

Neither of them moved for what seemed an eternity before Gajeel tried to speak at the same time as Levy, both interrupting each other, however unable to hear anything due to the loud music, she giggled, holding a hand to her face.

 _She is still as beautiful as ever._

Levy took it upon her self, she was going to be happy. Just for tonight. To feel the loving touch once alcohol was definitely talking or was it the shitty marriage? She didn't care. Not right now.

Levy began dancing with her back to Gajeel, occasionally turning to look at him as he gave her a slightly puzzled look. Her eyes softened as she turned around to him, moving her body closer to his. He sighed as small smirk sat on his lips watching her dance before him. His eyes focused on the woman giving him a personal dance.

Moving his hands awkwardly before him he slowly felt his body go along with the beat of the music, matching that of the bluenette before him. Easily snaking his arm around her lower back he pulled her in to his body, holding her close to him as their bodies moved in almost perfect synchronisation.

Levy held her arms above her head, enjoying the moment as the songs played, each time her body flushed with excitement as his hands wondered lightly up and down her back, occasionally pulling to her sides.

Slowly Levy felt her feet rise voluntarily, meeting that of the man before her. Her hazel eyes looking directly into his crimson eyes as she pressed herself up against his tall muscular frame she could feel his heart pounding against her own, slowly closing her eyes she moved closer to his face, pursing her silk lips as she met his with familiarity.

Sinking her body into his arms, she moved her hands up his shoulders, moving her hands to grab his long mane that no longer existed. She gave a small giggle as she felt her hands grab air before tussling the short locks. Gajeel ran his hands up her back, attempting to clasp the back of her head as he used to now found himself moving his hand lower down her head to avoid the pony tail.

Neither cared what was happening on the dance floor as several other random couples were equally enjoying each others mouths.

Lucy was busily dancing along to several guys whilst keeping them at bay, she was here to relax not to pick up guys as she drunk the night away enjoying the evening.

Gray and Juvia had moved to a distant corner watching the revellers dance their hearts out, getting a front row seat of Gajeel and Levy in the middle of the dance floor.

Juvia laid her head on Gray's shoulder watching the interaction between the pair. She smiled, happy in thought that Gajeel and Levy still looked perfect together.

In the corner of Gray's eye he caught sight of a man with his phone out recording Gajeel and Levy. Thinking nothing of it he picked up his beer and attempted to drink realising that his wife had wrapped her self up in such a way that he couldn't bend his wrist to pour the liquid into his craned neck. Replacing the bottle on the table he used his free hand to drink, as he looked down at her, still enjoying the happy reuniting of the old couple.

* * *

"Gajeel. I.. I don't think this is right."

Gajeel was pressing himself up against Levy as he held her up against the bathroom stall's back wall, kissing the crook of her neck. Nipping her exposed collarbone causing a rush of excitement to fill Levy's body.

"Wait Gajeel please – we're both married" Levy ran her hand through her hair as she tried to think clearly but the way he moved his hands over her body felt exhilarating. Her husband had neglected her body in so long. Only demanding she pleasured him. Rolling over when he was finished causing her to feel empty and hollow.

Gajeel grabbed at her breasts, kneading them. Whilst he busied himself kissing her plump lips hard as he angulated his waist into her open legs that draped around his waist.

With each passion filled kiss, each burning lick of the tongue against her skin she felt her body loosening up, how she missed the man holding her petite body. He knew every button to press on her body.

"Not here Gajeel – Please" She found her self begging the man. Grunting in response he quickly put Levy back onto the ground, as she regained her footing in the poor choice in footwear. He grabbed her hand pulling her towards the back door of the club and out towards his car in the car park.

Levy's heart raced in excitement, _was she really going to do this?_

All the conflicting thoughts ran through her head. _She was married, he was married. He still wanted her, she still wanted him. But she loves her husband. Does he love his wife?_

Opening his car door for Levy he allowed her to slide into the front seat carefully as he closed it, quickly skirting around the other side, opening the door and sitting next to her, turning on the ignition without a word to the bluenette. His face was emotionless. Levy tried to read his face in the dark, the once familiar lines now seemed a distant memory. She couldn't read his face any more.

* * *

Lucy sat down into the booth next to Juvia and Gray, a large grin sat on her face as she witnessed the couple departing for the back bathrooms.

Juvia lent into Gray's ear, shouting "Juvia is worried about Levy"

Placing a comforting hand onto Juvia's, Gray nodded.

Realising that the couple had left the premises the trio decided to carry on partying, heading down the street to another quieter club where they could hear themselves talk.

Juvia slowly pulled up a cocktail to her lips as she sipped, looking to Lucy, "I'm really worried about Levy, when I saw her at the coffee shop she had a nasty looking burn on her hand, plus it looks like she's been man-handled one too many times..."

Gray kept quiet, watching the other revellers go by, occasionally looking at women when he thought Juvia wasn't looking.

Juvia nodded, putting down her cocktail, "Juvia saw the same thing, do you think it was an accident?"

Lucy thumbed her chin, "It just feels unlikely, I mean she was worried that her husband wouldn't let her turn up this evening."

"What do you mean?" Juvia lent forwards, trying to get more information out of the blonde.

"When I finally tracked her down, at first I didn't believe you two. You told me that she had long hair and piercings, I thought you were honestly joking. I even joked with Levy about her being madly in love and she didn't even smile."

Gray rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she's fine, How can you get so much information out of what short conversation you had?"

Lucy held up her hand, pointing upwards "Its what she didn't say that holds the answers! You'd know that if you were a woman"

The blonde stuck her tongue out cheekily to Gray before Juvia threw her arm in front of Gray's face, shouting "LOVE RIVAL! Don't flirt with Gray-sama!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just teasing that's all Juvia!" Lucy held up her hands trying to calm down the woman.

"Say you are right Lucy... It doesn't seem as if Levy knows what's going on" Gray took his beer bottle from his lips, causing a small popping sound as he spoke, using his other hand to lower his wife's arm to get a better look at Lucy.

"You say she is worried about her husband, and the fact she disappeared shortly after the marriage to that Eric guy. He seemed nice enough at the time, so I find it highly unlikely that he's got a dark side to him."

"But you said so yourself, she disappeared after the marriage, the Levy we knew would of never lost touch with us." Lucy held her fisted hands on her knees, leaning in earnestly.

"Juvia agrees with Love Rival, she never attended our wedding, even Juvia knew how much Levy wanted to attend, so why didn't she?" Juvia's face sunk as she remembered not hearing a reply from the small bluenette who prior to her disappearance was elated at finding out Gray and Juvia were engaged, determined to throw Juvia a special water themed hen party.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the name love rival instead of her actual name, but then again it couldn't be helped with Juvia, so she let it slide.

"Why don't you just ask Levy?" Gray leant back into the couch as his wife and their blonde friend lent closer to each other still gossiping about the small bluenette.

"Ask her? No, I think we need an intervention or something" Lucy clapped her hands at the idea.

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions..." Gray sighed slightly.

"Gray-sama! Juvia thinks this is very important!" She leaned over Gray's slumped body, holding her fists in determination as her lips pouted.

"Natsu's birthday is soon, perhaps we invite Levy and her husband? Now that we've made contact again, it won't be so easy to loose track of her!" Lucy cheered slightly at her plan.

Juvia grabbed Lucy's hands as they gleefully thought about the idea together "Juvia will tell Gajeel to get her number!"

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I really wanted to get this chapter out, so its early ;3 Woohoo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Questions might get answered,  
but I'm cruel and so they may not.  
[BTW Gajeel swears tut tut]**

 **==[o0o]==**

Turning off the ignition after a short drive Levy looked around, it wasn't a glamorous cliff top view of the city below. No it was a disused multi story car park in the pitch black, with the lights of nearby streets partially illuminating certain areas.

Gajeel swallowed, the first noise he'd made in a while. Looking over at the woman in the front seat he couldn't get enough of the piercings on her face.

"Why did yah get piercings? You always said yah wanted to keep your face the way it was" he managed to speak. Levy couldn't handle it, she never heard him speak only sing. She shook slightly from the emotion overload.

"I-I don't know... Maybe to remember you"

She heard a soft chuckle in the darkness, only able to see the outline of his body in the poor lightning.

"I can't believe you cut your hair..." Levy managed to crawl towards Gajeel attempting to reach out and touch his hair as she once did to find peace. How she used to spend hours combing it, she loved grooming those black locks.

Taking her hand into his own large hand he held it lightly "I can't dye it blue" he smirked.

She could tell in the dark he was smirking. The same signature laugh of his settled on his lips as he pulled her hand up to his lips. Kissing them gently.

Levy flinched slightly as he lightly kissed her burnt hand, he felt the twinge in her hand as he immediately leg go, watching the bluenette cupping her hand.

"What happened?" His mood changed drastically, almost frightening Levy at the 180 reaction.

"Nothing, I just burnt myself. That's all" She tried to fob off Gajeel, the last thing she needed was for him to flip out. She remembered how possessive he used to be.

"Don't lie to me" He turned looking straight into her hazel eyes, giving him an almost demonic red glow in the darkness.

"It was an honest mistake that's all!"

Gajeel curled his lips letting his white fangs show as he tried to control his anger. She wasn't his any more.

"Whatever." Angrily Gajeel threw his hands over the steering wheel, leaning into his arms. Trying to ignore the obvious abuse to the girl, he saw the marks on her shoulders, he wasn't the idiot people took him for.

"Gajeel..." Levy's small hand began running up his back trying to comfort him, she felt him twitch under her soft stroking hand.

Slowly pulling his head up he made eyes with her. She was inches away from his face as she lent over the gear stick, trying to calm him. Slowly running her hand up and down his back, occasionally stroking the back of his neck, twirling a few strands.

The way his name rolled off her tongue, he needed more, "Why did yah disappear?"

"I-I can't really say..." she continued to move her hand up and down, leaving her hand more frequently on the back of his neck, brushing his ears slightly with her finger tips.

"Why did yah leave me?"

His heart needed the answer.

"Be-because I wasn't right for you."

It wasn't the one he was after.

"Levy." He growled, as he straightened in the seat, taking her hand with a little force. "Tell me why yah left me."

 _How could she tell the man it was because of his wife._

"I- I..." Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, "K-kar" she began saying the words he wished were untrue.

"Karen..." he slowly finished, letting Levy's hand drop almost in disgust from hearing her name being spoken.

"She - I mean, we got to talking, you know how good friends we were at the time, she always hung out with you when I wasn't around. I always saw the way you looked at her. You clearly found her more attractive than me... I mean who wouldn't? I'm sitting here in my ex-boyfriends car, wanting to cheat on my husband, wearing a stupid Halloween costume with the worlds flattest chest and I get to live in a shitty house with an unloving husband whilst you get to gallivant about with some hot woman on your arm living in the lap of luxury!" Levy's face was burning red from bursting, the alcohol was finally kicking in at the truth stage.

Gajeel grabbed either side of Levy's face, kissing her lips passionately, he wanted to take away the pain from her life. Running his hands through Levy's hair he pulled out her hair band allowing her long locks to fall graciously behind her. Feeding his fingers down through her long blue mane, he pulled her closer to him.

"Gajeel.. Wait please" She pushed her arms on his chest hearing the sound of his phone go off. He held a finger to her lips to silence the small bluenette as he quickly answered.

" _Juvia?"_

"Juvia is asking for you to get Levy's number, we want to invite her and her husband to Natsu's birthday party"

"Party? What is he five?"

"No! Juvia just wants to invite her, please Gajeel-kun"

"Have you been talking to Bunny Girl again?"

"Gajeel-kun!"

" _Don't get pissy woman. I'll do it. She'll be there."_

Gajeel darted his eyes towards the silent Levy who was trying to listen in to the very quiet conversation.

Hanging up on Juvia he tossed his phone onto the dashboard, resting his arm on the steering wheel as he faced the petite bluenette.

"You have a number?"

"Hu-Pardon?" Levy tilted her head slightly from the unusual question.

"Do you own a phone?" He stared hard at the woman, his metal studded eyebrows furrowed slightly annoyed at how dumb she seemed to be acting. She was smarter than this.

"Oh No.. I'm sorry Eric told me I'm not allowed to own one, I may speak to someone he doesn't approve of."

Gajeel drew a hand down his face, "Levy, why the fuck are yah with him?"

Levy blinked several times, "Because I love him!" She spoke earnestly, although the slight crack in her voice said otherwise.

"You love his fuckin' beatings?"

"N-no... He just can't handle stress, that's all, its my fault... I pushed him to get the job at RedGar Construction anyway..."

"Wh- He works for me?"

"Yes... He wanted to get you to look at some of his plans but it was my fault that it didn't work out..."

Gajeel's grip tightened on the steering wheel, causing small indents where his fingers lay.

"Gajeel..." Levy's hand went to touch him, but retracted quickly as she felt the aura of anger radiating off his body.

"No Levy, listen, he is a fuckin' loser. No respectable man beats a woman. Especially you." Gajeel lost it, he couldn't handle Levy ignoring the obvious abuse that was surrounding her.

"Yah need to get away from him and open yah fuckin' eyes Levy! He beats yah cause he's pissed? I bet he fuckin' burnt yah hand too! What kinda shit bag tells his wife she can't have a fuckin' phone!"

Levy cast her eyes down towards her hidden feet in the darkness, _Why is Gajeel saying these horrible things? He can't honestly think Eric is like that... Gajeel never treated me like this... I did walk away from him... and he's right here in front of me... with genuine concern, something Eric has never shown... Is Gajeel right in his words?_

"Look." Gajeel lent over Levy, pulling down the glove box and began rummaging through it.

"Here" He pulled out a small phone and thrust it into Levy's lap. "That is my old phone. Its got my contact numbers on it, plus Juvia's I reckon. Use it when yah need it"

"Gajeel... I-I can't!"

* * *

Levy watched Gajeel drive off rapidly as he left her standing on the corner of her street. She refused to allow Gajeel to park outside the front in fear of Eric watching out the window. Pulling out her keys she awkwardly walked down the street, carrying her heels.

Quietly entering the house Levy looked around. It was pitch black. Entering the bedroom she stripped, pulling on a long shirt covering her body as she slowly slipped under the cold bedsheets. Eric was in a deep sleep, giving off a gargling snore. Rolling over to face the door she closed her eyes, a small smile sat on her face as she drifted off, the phone hidden under the bed for the time being.

Levy awoke early that morning, her head felt groggy as she sat on the edge, her feet dangling off. Eric was still snoring next to her. Bending down she picked up the phone hidden under the bed, she smiled as a message sat on the screen.

 _"Smile Shrimp"_

She hadn't heard that nickname in a very long time, she couldn't make heads nor tails of the phone. Frightened she might wake her husband she hurried to hide the phone in her loose floorboard. Breathing a sigh of relief that Eric hadn't awoken yet, she quickly showered and changed. Preparing breakfast for her husband. Humming happily from last nights events, she couldn't take the smile off her face. It felt like the old days hanging out with her friends. She loved the energy. She never even realised how much she missed it.

"What'ya so happy about?"

"Oh! Nothing! Just remembering our wedding day!" she chirped as she stood over the hot stove.

Eric eyed the woman, "Who is he?"

Levy's hand fell forwards in a sharp motion as she stirred, cursing herself for the action. "N-no one! I said I was with my old friends Lucy and Juvia, That's all!"

Eric's eyes narrowed, sitting himself down at the table he watched Levy closely. Barely giving her breathing space for the remainder of the day.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Let me know what you think of it guys,  
I had to rewrite it a few times to get the right impression across.**

 **Thanks again :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm doing a bad job at regulating my uploads with this story, (good for you)**

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel stared up at the ceiling as his hands sat on his bare chest. Slowly rising with his breath, turning his head he looked over at the empty bed. His wife barely came home any more, too busy with her many affairs.

He ran a hand through his black hair, groaning to himself. He felt like an idiot, pushing himself on Levy. But she had made the first move.

He grunted loudly before storming over to the shower. Throwing his head under the heavy downpour of water he couldn't shake Levy's pouting face as she brought it closer to his. The way her eyes dazzled under the neon lighting. The way her petite body moved, her skin still felt incredibly smooth, even softer than he remembered. Banging his head several times against the tiled walls he moaned. He had no reason to feel this way. Not any more.

His phone began ringing. Pulling his head up from the towel he looked over and noticed it was his assistant calling.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Sir, I have had several applications for the job you requested already"_

 _"Great, email me them all, I'll look over them. Make sure you retitle the email, She has access to it don't forget."_

 _"Yes sir, anything else?"_

 _"Yeah. Find that Eric dude who contacted me the other day. I want to invite him for a meal to discuss his plans, tell him to bring his wife. She has to attend. Make sure of it."_

 _"Y-yes sir, I'll find out who that contacted you. Did you have a date in mind?"_

Gajeel handed over date to his assistant before tossing his phone onto the bed, as he stood naked with just a towel in his hand. Reluctant to get changed for the rest of the day. A smirk sat on his lips as he grabbed his personal phone, scrolling through to find his old number and texting the new owner. "Gi hi"

Gajeel found himself randomly texting the new owner on various occasions, taking his mind off the dull day he was having. Occasionally he got a reply, either sending back an insult or a small smiley face. both he cherished secretly.

* * *

Levy looked over at the clock, she had finished putting away several enormous stacks of books. She sighed as she realised she had to head back home in the next hour.

"Levy?"

Levy peaked her head around the large bookcase, "Yes Virgo?" her little hazel eyes looked pleased to hear Virgo's voice after the long day.

"You have a phone call," She held the phone in her hands, holding the speaker piece with her hand.

Levy looked confused, no-one had the library's number aside from.. She froze. It was the company she applied for. She dashed for the phone, her eyes brimmed with excitement. Taking the receiver she held it close to her ear,

 _"L-Levy Bates here"_

 _"Hello, I'm contacting you on behalf of Kurogane Industries, upon reviewing your CV you sent to us, I would like to extend an interview at our head office RedGar Construction."_

 _Levy's heart almost leapt out of her heart, "Oh thank you so much! This means so much"_

 _"Yes, please don't get too worked up, you still need to pass the interview Mrs Bates"_

 _Levy gave a soft giggle as she listened to the rest of the information handed out to her._

 _"Thank you, and Goodbye"_

Levy handed the phone back to a smiling Virgo, she began spinning around on the floor, utterly elated.

"Well?" Virgo leaned on the counter, her ripe breasts almost falling out her shirt.

"I-I got an interview! I can't believe it!"

"That's wonderful Levy!"

"Mhm!" the little bluenette beamed.

Levy spun around more, she was too excited, she was finally doing something with her degree. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to do, but it was a step in the right direction, something about this last month had made her feel more alive. Unfortunately she could not place the reason.

* * *

The RedGar Construction office building was situated in the business district of Magnolia City. It was one of the tallest skyscraper buildings in the area. Next to the tower stood the looming Heartfilia Tower on the other side a slightly smaller skyscraper named Dreyar Electric.

Within the RedGar Construction several other smaller children companies were housed in the same building. The primary one being Kurogane Industries. The main focus was to keep the accounts of the parent company in check. As so many other events happened in the building the need for this second company became evident. RedGar constructed Heartfilia Tower, the largest skyscraper in the city, standing a whole 25 stories taller than any other building. With the praise from the family, the Dreyar Electric building was made next to the now fully built RedGar Construction. The large black steel supports made the building stand out as the glass reflected the sunlight away.

Eric Bates worked on the 23rd floor, 37 stories below the top penthouse office for the business director and founder Gajeel Redfox in RedGar Construction. The man he wished to impress. Each floor gained was a floor closer to his idol. He had worked for the company almost from its beginnings. His wife Levy had encouraged him to work hard and do his best as he focused on his job. Which he did. Every single day. Always going to the presentations and conferences that were held on weekends. Working endless hours of overtime. Ensuring he earned more money with each new promotion.

One evening he was not expecting to come home to his wife who was thrilled about getting an interview within the secondary company Kurogane Industries. He was furious that Levy would go behind his back and do something without his permission, however she explained that she would be in the same building as him, able to keep an eye on her as she would work the same hours. He mulled it over several beers before his phone rang catching him off guard.  
 _  
"Hello?"_

 _"Hello, is this a Mr. Eric Bates?"_

 _"Yes - Speaking"_

 _"Hello, my name is Wendy Marvell, I'm Gajeel Redfox's personal assistant, I'm contacting you on his behalf to extend an invitation to a meeting he wishes to take place this upcoming weekend. He also insisted that you brought your wife along for the affair. Its imperative that you comply as he wishes to speak about the plans you mentioned."_

 _Eric couldn't speak. His boss, the one he admired for so long, wanted to have a meeting with him, he would do anything for the man._

 _"Y-yes! That sounds fantastic, I'll definitely ensure myself and my wife attend"_

 _"Excellent news Mr. Bates"_

Wendy hung up the phone after completing the event details, she felt terrible lying to the man on the phone, redialling Gajeel's number she waited for him to grunt down the phone at her,

 _"Mr. Bates said he will be there with his wife"_

" _Great"_

He hung up on Wendy, she sighed, before smiling slightly, he was tough to handle but if anyone could do it, it was Wendy, she may look small but she was more than capable of handling her busy position, she couldn't of asked for a better position.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I just want to let you guys know that this romance cannot simply blossom over night, other factors have to happen :( BUT please just bare with it, normally my stories are like 4-5k a chapter so just imagine this one is only chapter 3? HAHA :D No but please understand that its complicated and I have to get all factors out... Stuff will be answered! And I still hope you guys are enjoying it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Party time.  
Well. Adult parties are dull now-a-days...**

 **==[o0o]==**

Karen sat with her legs crossed as Gajeel sat next to her, the car being driven towards a large building situated in the hillside of Magnolia close to their own home. Her cheeks pursed from being forced to attend the event. Her long brown hair flowed elegantly behind her full figure. She wanted to look good much to Gajeel's annoyance.

"Gaj~ " She began to speak before Gajeel grunted angrily.

"Don't call me that Karen, my name is Gajeel for fuck sake."

"But Gaj~ baby, don't you like it?"

"Tsk."

Karen had been increasingly worried about Gajeel's actions in the recent months, she had coined it to her increased efforts to take over the company with little success. Blaming it on Juvia whom she wished she hadn't spoken to about the idea originally, unaware of how close Juvia was to Gajeel.

Juvia had found out that Karen was in debt, she had sunk a large quantity of her own money on various projects that fell through and was unable to get a hold of Gajeel's money, he had refused to help her, blaming her for squandering what money he did give her. However Karen was well aware of the vast fortune his father Metalicana had left for him, ready to be taken whenever he wished, yet Gajeel never touched the money, simply ignoring it and allowing it to increase over the years.

She had grown tired of the man she had wrapped around her finger, thanks to his stupidity she scared off the foolish girl he was originally with. All she wanted was the easy life, the fast cars, the riches and the fame that came with it. Gajeel was that answer, now she just needed to take full control of the company, and for that something big needed to happen.

Flipping up her phone Karen noticed several messages from various men sitting waiting for her attention. One in particular caught her attention, a video clip from several nights ago. She closed her phone knowing it was vital to her efforts as she watched the buildings go by. They had arrived at Natsu and Lucy's home.

* * *

"Welcome! Natsu isn't here yet, so please come in!" Lucy beamed brightly as Capricorn opened the door to allow the couple to walk in, Karen held tightly onto Gajeel's arm, pressing her breasts between him.

He wanted to yank his arm out of her grip, he couldn't stand her perfume she caked herself in. Nothing about this woman attracted him any more, nor had he enjoyed being close to her. She seemed to be the complete opposite to what he found attractive any more.

Since his evening with Levy he had stopped all physical contact with her, causing several alarm bells to go off in Karen's head. She couldn't afford Gajeel to issue a divorce just yet, she needed to finish everything in preparation.

"Lucy. My dear, who ever decorated this place?" Karen wondered around with a sour look as she took a glass of champagne off the bright pink haired waitress.

Lucy raised an eyebrow to brunette "I did."

"Oh well its simply sensational! Isn't it Gaj~"

"Its a fuckin' house Karen. Get over it"

"Oh Gaj~ baby, don't be so rude... We're not in our own home.." she began to speak through her teeth, she was losing her grip over the man.

Gajeel sighed loudly as he caught sight of Lucy looking awkwardly between the bickering couple. "Well! Anyhow Natsu will be here in another hour and I'm still waiting for more guests to arrive, Juvia and Gray are already waiting in the other room if you want to see them Karen?"

Karen gave a dirty smile to Lucy as she swung her hips towards the large living room decorated in Natsu's honour. A large red dragon hung from the ceiling, its eyes glowed as various decorations hung on the walls ready for the surprise later on.

"Gajeel, before you go," Lucy held onto Gajeel's wrist, causing him to stop in his tracks. He looked down at the blonde.

"What?"

"Are you going to be OK having Levy and Karen together?"

"Tsk more like me and Eric."

Lucy tilted her head as she took a sip from the champagne flute.

"Gajeel, Is there something you haven't told us?"

Gajeel took hold of Lucy's arm and pulled her towards the far study.

"Look bunny girl, I aint gonna start a fight. But I wont stop if he does somethin'"

Lucy sighed giving Gajeel a small smile, stroking the side of his arm.

"We care about her too, don't forget that Gajeel, why do you think she is coming this evening?"

Gajeel paused, he had neglected his friends over the years, sure he occasionally visited them and hung out with them almost every weekend at the bar but he never listened to them.

"Gajeel... I know we've all grown up from the kids we used to be, but you can't act like a child any more, you need to be honest with Levy. And to Karen. Its unfair to keep them stringing along."

The black haired man's face scowled at the blonde in front of him as she began holding his hand delicately. The soft touch of her hands over his was uncomfortably reassuring.

"Do what you have to Gajeel, but can I ask you not to ruin this evening?"

He gave her a smirk before ruffling her pristine hair, causing a large nest.

 _" **Gajeel!"**_

Almost instantly the doorbell rang again as Capricorn opened it up greeting the newly arrived couple. Peeking his head out of the study Gajeel could smell the familiar scent once more, he knew it was Levy.

Her bright blue hair sat piled high on her head. She held onto Eric's arm lightly. Her new phone hidden in her small purse. She looked like a lost lamb as her large hazel orbs couldn't take anything in.

"Levy!" Lucy elbowed past Gajeel after he ruined her hair as she warmly greeted the couple.

Eric looked extremely confused to be at such a location for a meeting, "Excuse me, but I thought I was here for a meeting?"

Gajeel quickly burst out of the study striding up towards Eric and Levy, towering over the man, his crimson eyes looked down on the man who beat up Levy. Holding back a growl he held out his hand to shake Eric's.

"Oh! Oh Mr. Redfox! I apologise if my wife looks inappropriate, she isn't used to these sort of affairs!" he rubbed the back of his head looking up at the very large muscular man, giving a soft laugh.

"Your wife looks ravishing this evening – Have you seen the hostess?" Gajeel lent back and pointed towards Lucy who was busily trying to fix her hair.

"Y-Yeah! If you think so, absolutely! She looks pretty good!" Eric bumbled out.

Gajeel had already looked over Levy, she looked stunning no matter what she wore. Her current attire saw her standing in a white dress that cut slightly above her behind, her blue hair being the main focus of her outfit. Everything was white except her hair.

"Levy, you look great" Lucy winked at her before watching her being quickly whisked away by Gajeel and Eric, much to his annoyance that his wife would attend the meeting. However Gajeel wanted to keep Levy away from Karen for as long as possible.

* * *

Sitting down in Lucy and Natsu's large office, Gajeel made himself comfortable behind the desk, looking over at Eric, trying to make him feel extremely intimated. He didn't even need to try, Eric was utterly terrified of being rejected. Levy stood in the corner of the room, not wanting to interfere in the conversation. Her hands held across her waist, holding her purse. She couldn't help but watch the man intimate her husband.

"So. You want to bring something to my attention?" Gajeel kicked his feet up on the desk, looking over at the small man.

Eric began explaining his various plans and ideas to Gajeel, who wasn't interested in the slightest, pulling out his phone he began scrolling through it.

"Uh.. So anyway..." Eric continued, slightly upset that his idol was bored by his meeting.

Levy's purse vibrated causing her to jump, she waited a moment hoping Eric hadn't noticed, but he continued with the meeting, showing Gajeel various plans he had brought with him. The black haired man lent over the table looking at the designs, every now and then looking towards the bluenette.

Opening her purse and taking out the new phone she saw Gajeel had texted her.

" _He's fuckin' boring"_

She frowned at Gajeel, causing him to text again the moment he sat back down.

" _What? He is boring, I already know about this shit"_

She gave a small sigh causing Eric to turn around, giving her a deep stare, she had managed to hide her phone in her open shoulder dress, the phone had slid down into her braless dress. Praying that it never reached the ground.

Gajeel watched the man carefully as his mannerism completely changed from brown-noser to a chauvinist pig.

"What did I say about making noise during my conversations, whenever I'm speaking you shut up!"

Levy blinked before nodding into submission, looking away from Gajeel's raging face.

"I think we're done here - Derek?"

"I-Its Eric, sir."

"Well Derek, I'm already aware of everything you've told me, so that was a waste of time."

"Bu-but I"

Gajeel tried hard to bite his tongue, he wanted to pummel his fists into the man now standing before him, bearing his white fangs he spat at Eric,

"Look, since you've brought yah wife with you, stay and enjoy the party. Alright?"

"Uh... Alright" Eric looked over at Levy still staring at the floor, angry that she had ruined his meeting once more, holding his clenched fists he walked out the door ahead of Gajeel and Levy.

Levy moved slightly as her phone fell onto the floor clattering, she panicked grabbing it off the floor and quickly hiding it back into her bag.

Walking out the door she felt the same warm reassuring hand sit on her shoulder. Gajeel's.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Woo day early - you can thank ScarletteLove for that!**  
 **You'll get one tomorrow too ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**==[o0o]==**

Juvia repositioned herself off the arm of the sofa to nearly sitting on top of Gray, she watched Karen's eyes take Gray's body in.

"Juvia!" Gray butted, trying to shove his wife off his lap.

"But Gray-sama! Juvia is just very aware of Karen's motives!" Juvia sat beside Gray, holding her little fists up. Juvia's usual long free flowing blue hair was curled up as her bust was barely contained in her satin blue dress. Her prized emblem necklace sat above, almost swallowed on several occasions by her large chest.

Gray had unbuttoned his blue shirt, showing off his sculpted chest much to Karen's delight.

"Oh now Juvia... I wouldn't be interested in a married man. Well. Your married man that is" Karen smirked as she drunk from her glass. Looking around at the decorations and artwork, thoroughly enjoying winding up the women on the sofa.

Juvia rushed up from the sofa sliding through Gray's fingers as he tried to hold back his wife. "Juvia thinks you need to apologise!"

Spinning around on the spot, Karen's heels gave a slight grate on the wooden flooring, "Oh? And what for?"

"For – For" Juvia began speaking before Karen lent in quickly brushing her lips past Juvia's ears, muttering

" _Juvia, I would watch what you say, You wouldn't want Gray to find out about those nights with Lyon"_

"J-Juvia is innocent! It was a platonic gathering! Lyon-sama was with his friends too!"

" _However you want to coat it Juvia... I have evidence that proves otherwise, you should know I have eyes and ears everywhere"_

 **SLAP**

Juvia's hand print was left on Karen's cheek, her blue eyes stared deep into Karen's "Don't threaten Juvia! Juvia would never jeopardise her relationship with Gray-sama! She loves him deeply and whatever evidence you have, you can show Gray-sama right now!" her face was dark, her body was shaking as she loomed over Karen.

"Hmph. I was hoping to have more fun with you." Karen huffed as she wondered away holding onto her arms as she looked out the window onto the city below, slowly sipping her drink.

Juvia felt a little bad at hitting the woman, but she knew in her heart that nothing had happened between her and Lyon. She was catching up with the man who was currently courting a brink pink haired Sherria. The woman had tripped into the man knocking his drink down his front causing almost love at first sight according to the younger woman.

The room began chatting again as Juvia wondered back to a stunned Gray, he was unaware of Juvia meeting up with Lyon but he was proud that his wife stood up for herself, calling Karen out on her bluff.

* * *

"Levy, how do these people know you?" Eric had cornered Levy in a distant bedroom, far away from prying guests and his boss.

"They... Are my friend's Eric.." She slowly took a sip from the glass before having it snatched out of her hand, watching Eric finish it for her.

"I'm here for a meeting and you are seriously trying to fuck things up for me again. Arn't you?!"

"N-no!"

"Did you just raise your voice to me?"

"O-O-Of course I didn't! I'm here to support you" Eric took a quick breather before carrying on his barrage to the shaking bluenette.

"You realise how angry you've made Mr. Redfox? He's never going to have any contact with me again. Thanks to your stupid display! Could you not see how disgusted the man thought you were? I mean for fuck sake Levy, we are here for a meeting and you wear that shitty get up? He was almost sick to his stomach from your outfit."

Levy bowed her head, taking everything in. Wishing she could be apart of the party for longer than a brief glance and a wave before hidden upstairs.

* * *

"Alright everybody! Natsu will be here soon!" Lucy shouted throughout the whole house as the guests had been allowed free roam. The living room began filling up with the guests attempting to hide behind furniture or large plants, some doing a very bad job.

Lucy looked around, trying to ensure everyone had hidden in the main living room where the large red dragon hung down from the ceiling.

"Gajeel... I can see the top of your head still" Lucy tilted her head as she ran over and began trying to stuff his large frame down more.

"S-stop it!" he growled angrily,

"You cant hide there, Natsu'll see you!"

"Salamander won't see me, he aint that bright!"

Grabbing Gajeel by the pierced ear she pulled him up and shoved him behind the long flowing curtain, causing him to whimper slightly from the pain before scowling at those sniggering at his reaction to the tiny woman beating him up.

Lucy beamed, she wasn't going to let Gajeel get away with being rude about her husband! No way!

The blonde almost forgot about her best friend standing in the background hiding behind a cabinet alongside her husband, grabbing her hand and the bewildered husband Lucy hid the man with Karen who looked disgusted that she had to bend down and hide. Whilst she dragged Levy to the curtain, almost throwing her into Gajeel's open arms.

"U-uh Hi" Levy mumbled as she felt Gajeel's warmth radiating off him.

"Shh!" Lucy shouted before turning off all the lights, she hid behind the wall waiting for Natsu to pull up on the driveway. Unable to control her excitement as Natsu casually entered the house.

"Oi! Luce! I hope you aren't in your birthday suit again!"

Lucy's jaw hit the floor from embarrassment as the lights flew on and everyone burst out from their hiding places crying with laughter.

" _ **SURPRISE!"  
**_

* * *

Lucy had managed to recover after several glasses of champagne. Thrilled that Natsu hadn't cottoned onto the surprise party.

Natsu had changed into a more relaxed formal wear wondering around thanking those who attended before spying Levy standing awkwardly with her husband who looked unsure who the cherry blossomed man was.

"LEVY!" Natsu shouted as he tore through the guests grabbing the petite bluenette hugging her tightly.

"I missed you! What are you doing here? Are you my present from Luce?! Oh who's this guy?" He looked at Eric who's face was trying desperately to hide his boiling point.

"I'm her husband, and I'd kindly ask you to release my wife." Eric spread his legs as he began to stare down Natsu.

"Excuse me?" Natsu held onto Levy, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. "So YOU'RE the guy who's taken our Levy away, you got some nerve attending my party." Natsu's eyes began to burn.

"Salamander, cool it" Gajeel moved to prize Levy out of his firm grip, "Oi, Stripper, give us a hand here" Gray stood up and moved trying to pull Levy out as Gajeel forced open Natsu's grip, still burning into Eric's face.

"I said. Release my wife. You can't just touch her whenever you feel like it!"

Gray dropped his hold on Levy slightly, standing in front of the bluenette "What makes you think _you_ can touch her?"

"She's my wife!"

"Juvia's my wife, but I don't **hit** her" Gray countered as he allowed Gajeel to take full control over Natsu's arms and Levy.

Natsu tilted his head slightly as his ears twitched from Gray's words, computing the words _hit her_

Letting go of Levy, she fell into Gajeel's arms, shaking as the two men began challenging Eric. "Gajeel... Please stop them" Levy's large eyes pleading with the man holding her.

Grunting he quickly pushed Levy behind him. He stood directly behind Natsu and Gray. "Leave Eric – Forget this altercation happened."

The man wanted to fight back, but he knew he was going to lose the battle instantly with these three men, their body's radiating hatred towards him.

"I don't know you, I don't know what you've done to Levy, but I know you took her away from me" Natsu snarled, "Get out of my house!"

Eric looked around the room, no-one wanted to give him eye contact, even if own wife was trying to hide behind his boss.

"Levy." He began

"She ain't going with yah" Gajeel held out his arm to prevent Levy from moving from behind him.

"Levy! Lets go!" Eric shouted.

Slowly Gajeel felt his arm being lowered by two small hands her face was pale as she slowly walked towards her husband as he grabbed her forcefully pulling her out of the house and into the driveway as he called a cab for them to take home.

 **==[o0o]==**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Swearing/Violence/Some difficult scenes to read.**

 **==[o0o]==**

Standing in the cold night Levy hugged her arms as Eric angrily shouted down the phone for a cab. Several members wanted to run after Levy before Lucy stopped them.

"We can't just drag her away from her husband... We have no real idea what's going on... Even if its unbearable to watch..."

Gajeel wanted to pick up Levy and hold her. Carrying her far away from the bastard but he couldn't, he was restricted to keeping Karen away from Levy, was he really that weak in his adult years?

"Gaj~ Lets just go. Leave that runt alone and give me some attention." Karen was hammered, she clearly hadn't noted who the bluenette was simply taking great interest in the husband though. He could be of some use when her head came back down to earth the following morning.

"No Karen, you can go but I'm stayin' here."

"What for? I'm not here Gaj~ baby..." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, slowly running her hands up his shirt playing with each button imitating undressing him.

Gajeel hated the situation he was now placed in. He wanted to stop Levy from leaving with that man. For all he knew it could be the last moment he could possibly see her again. But he also had his drunken wife with a big mouth trying to fuck him in the middle of the house.

Gajeel looked in the mirror next to him, Levy's old headband taking pole position on his head. As it had done since she left it at the wedding reception. His face still looked young, he growled as he pushed Karen off him, "Just go home Karen for fuck sake"

Before Gajeel could move to get out the house, Natsu roared to life.

"This is fucking bullshit Luce!" Natsu's black eyes burned bright with flames as he looked out the window, trying to press his face up against the glass to spy on Levy and Eric.

Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf pulling him away with the help from Lucy. Natsu shouted loudly as he kicked his arms and legs.

Juvia took hold of a low legged table and placed it atop of him, hoping it would keep him pinned to the floor as Gray and Lucy looked outside keeping a close eye.

" _-You look like a fuckin' slut Levy!"_

Gray's face turned dark, scaring Lucy slightly. He turned around and threw Juvia off the table allowing Natsu to spring up from the floor.

"Natsu! Lets go!" Gray shouted as the pair ran out the front door immediately as Lucy called after them in hopes they'd listen to reason but she knew otherwise. They were making the right decision.

Gajeel froze watching the raven haired man and the pink haired man rush out the door, acting more of a man than him.

* * *

"And another thing Levy!-" Eric was cut off as Natsu ran out the door with Gray a close second.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?!" Natsu roared.

"Excuse me?!" Eric's hand held Levy's wrist tight. Her small white hand now a deep purple. Whirling his head round he locked eyes on the two well built men. Gray's shirt had vanished from the front door to the end of the driveway and Natsu was rolling up his sleeves and tugging at his scarf, ready to do some damage.

"You're a piece of shit for hurting Levy" Gray hissed icily.

"You don't fuckin' know her you dick head – so back the fuck off. If you knew Levy you'd want to hit her too!"

Natsu went to swing at Eric before missing, by some dumb luck Eric dodged the punch. Gray snarled as most of the guests now stood by the windows and the front door watching the altercation.

"We both grew up with her! In fact nearly everyone in the fuckin' house grew up with Levy!" Natsu roared, his white fangs bearing down on the man.

Eric's face turned a white trying to dodge both men,

"Just Fuck off, the pair of you!" as he dragged Levy towards the cab pulling up.

Gray bolted towards his own car, pulling Natsu along with him. Neither saying a word as the car quickly drove after the cab.

* * *

The cab pulled up outside the house as Eric almost kicked Levy out onto the curb, throwing Jewels at the driver as he grabbed Levy by the hair. She squealed loudly as he let her back hit the steps with each uncaring stride up the stairs.

"You sound like a fuckin' pig when you squeal!"

Yanking up the petite women, Eric caught sight of a speeding car turning the corner sharply, revving angrily down the street towards him.

Opening the door he pushed Levy in to the hallway. She lost her footing as she tripped on the floor runner, a loud crack echoed down the hall as Levy's head made contact with the corner of the entrance table.

Eric shot over Levy's body as Natsu tackled him, grinding his face along the carpeting. Pounding endless punches into Eric's body. Roaring angrily as his body emitted flames in Levy's teary eyes she had to be imagining it.

"Levy?!" Gray's voice sounded watery in Levy's ears, all she could see was the blurry face of Gray as she felt her body being slowly lifted up off the floor and carried outside.

Time had almost stopped for the bluenette.

She could feel the cool sensation radiating off Gray's naked torso as he slowly descended the steps, laying Levy down onto the back seats, allowing his arm to become free he draped over a blanket that lived on the parcel shelf.

Quickly shutting the car doors Gray almost jumped the entire front steps, holding onto the door frame as he lent in, looking on at Natsu continuing on his rampage "Natsu!"

"I got it, take her" Natsu spat as he threw Eric's body into the living room.

Slamming the car door shut Gray revved the engine, flooring the accelerator as he drove out the street heading towards the hospital.

"Hang on Levy. Stay with me!" Gray shouted as he looked in the rear view mirror, catching sight of Levy trying to keep her eyes open.

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Eric bellowed as he managed to land a punch on Natsu's face.

The pink haired man snapped his head back as he head butted Eric into the sofa causing a loud crack. Eric screamed as he held his broken bloody nose.

"I'm gonna call the fuckin' police!"

Natsu stood bearing down on the puny man before him. "You ain't gonna do shit".

Twisting his scarf around allowing the long dreads to hang behind his body he lent over, grabbing hold of Eric's bloodied shirt, hoisting him up off the sofa. His once happy go lucky face now dirtied and bloodied of the man he was attacking, his large white fangs bearing down on the man in his hands.

"L-look if its about Levy... Its not my fault she's such a-" Eric bit his tongue as Natsu head butted him again, covering his own face with more blood.

Tossing Eric onto the floor like a rag doll, burying his foot into his chest and stomach repeatedly before grabbing him by the leg and neck holding him up as he threw him against the wall, smashing the pictures that hung there.

Eric groaned as he rolled holding himself, trying to stand up and square off to Natsu, spitting blood onto the floor Eric wiped his mouth, "The minute Levy sees me like this she'll ditch the lot of you!"

Natsu let out a guttural growl, his chest heaving from the raw emotional rage. He stepped forward as Eric stepped back, using his hand to locate something to use as a weapon against this demonic looking man. His black eyes almost burning from bright flames as his mouth opened showing off his white fangs.

"Levy is one of my oldest friends, my nakama, and you. You took her away from me. You bastard. You cannot expect her to come back to you. Not now. Not ever. I don't enjoy watching men beat women especially those shit heads like you. You don't even deserve to breathe."

"A-Are you going to kill me?"

"Heh... Where would the fun be in that? I won't be able to repay all the torture you performed on Levy all these years..."

Natsu cracked his knuckles as he stepped forward grinning wildly, he'd recharged and now ready to fight once more. For his nakama. For Gajeel.

Eric's hand managed to find a pair of scissors using it as a last ditch attempt, Eric swung, aiming for Natsu's face. The cherry blossomed man held up his hand to protect his face as the scissors impacted. Natsu looked at his heavily bleeding hand as he pulled out the sharp set, tossing them to the floor as he pressed his face against Eric's. Burning his hatred into Eric's own eyes.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I will have a long delay on any further updates as I'm packing up everything my new place should have internet next week but who knows at the moment as its all up in the air... I've uploaded what documents I have completed so far onto the sight but.  
Don't hate me. OK ;3 Movin' is tough work!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you everyone for the helpful tips on moving and the good luck wishes on moving!  
I needed it! I have internet now finally! And I have missed so many stories ... **

**So with that move all done and dusted... my schedule is back up to date! Sunday we'll have the next chapter woohoo!**

 **==[o0o]==**

Gray drove at break neck pace, shouting to Levy to stay with him. The blood slowly trickling down the back of Levy's head, feeling the warming sensation of sleep trying to take her.

The black haired man dug in his pocket as he sat at a red light, fidgeting waiting for it to turn, dialling Juvia's number he shouted frantically down the end, _"I'm taking Levy to the hospital. Natsu is still at Levy's get an ambulance!"_

Juvia couldn't hear Gray correctly through the static of the tall buildings.

" _I- ing -Lev- Hospital- Natsu – still- -bulance!"_

" _Gray-sama?! Juvia can't understand you?! Levy is hurt?"_ Lucy's face turned white listening to the one sided conversation.

" _Gray-sama? Gray-sama!"_ Juvia looked to Lucy as tears sat in her blue eyes.

"Juvia I hate to sound rude but this is no time to cry, we will meet Gray at the hospital, I'm sure he's fine" she held Juvia close to her body, rubbing her back as she looked around, Gajeel was sitting on the sofa in the other room still. His foot tapping on the floor.

"Gajeel – we have to go"

* * *

Gajeel stared at the floor chewing something that once resembled a fork. He held his hands to his mouth as his foot bounced. All he could think about is why he didn't go after her. Why did he leave it to those two, to chase after her. His heart burnt, feeling the slow twisting motion of it leaving his body as he watched Karen leave in the car without him. The way she spoke of Levy. Did she really forget who she is?

The sound of a phone beeping broke his trance, underneath the sofa he sat at a phone was left behind, grabbing it he looked at the screen.

 _Plans have been altered, anything else for you K?_

 _Love R._

Gajeel's face scowled, was it Karen's phone? What did R mean about plans? Unlocking the phone easily Gajeel managed to read the rest of the messages sitting on the phone. Scrolling through each one from a different suitor.

 _Changed his details, its your name now K._

 _Love S_

 _Can't wait to see you again this evening K,_

 _Love R_

 _G won't know what's happened until its too late K._

Love S

 _Caught this juicy footage for you K._

Love R

Gajeel almost didn't want to play it.

 _Laughter and loud music was heard in the clip as the video focused on two people dancing on the dance floor as lights flashed around the room, before promptly exploring each others mouths, running their hands up and down each others bodies._

Gajeel watched the little bluenette press herself up against his body, feeling his heart tug. She looked beautiful. The way she smiled as she looked for his long locks he smirked before sniffing slightly.

The feeling of two sets of arms wrapped around his large muscular frame on the sofa, he didn't fight it allowing the two women to hold their heads close to his own. He could feel their warm breath against his bare neck as he tried to hide the pink dusting his cheeks as he hid his cloudy eyes.

"Gajeel..." They both murmured, "We need to get going, she needs us..."

He grunted "Gimme a sec"

Lucy and Juvia held each others hands, walking towards the front door Capricorn held open. "Sagittarius has the car ready for you three"

* * *

 _Beep  
_

 _Beep  
_

 _Beep_

The slow beat of the machine plugged away as Levy's chest slowly rose and fell.

Her head was entirely covered by bandages holding the glued wound together. The rest of her body was covered in various bandages, large plasters and tubes.

Sitting in the waiting room Lucy sat close to Gajeel as Juvia held tightly onto Gray, holding him close to her chest, running her fingers through his hair as the group waited for any sign of a doctor to enter the door.

The four pulled their heads up as a roaring cherry blossomed man entered the room, almost being thrown as he held his bandaged hand up in annoyance.

"Natsu!" Lucy leapt up and grabbed him, pulling him deep into her chest as she buried her head into his neck.

"Luce..." Natsu held an arm around her back as he kissed her softly, resting his head against hers, the pain from his hand melting away.

A pink stern looking women looked down. Clearing her throat she looked hard at the group.

"I'm Levy Bate's doctor, Porlyusica." Holding her chart she looked very formidable to the group.

"She is stable if you wish to see her. She is currently under sedation due to the trauma, however she is out of critical condition now however we are keeping a close watch, I don't suppose her husband is one of you three?"

She stared demoniacally at Gajeel before turning her eye on the other men, "N-No, her husband isn't here right now, just her close friends..." Lucy trailed off, trying not to think about Eric's own condition too much.

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Lucy held tightly onto Natsu's scarf as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly looking down at the bluenette, her almost naked frame covered by bandages. Her once beautiful white dress was no-where to be found, more than likely discarded once her other injuries discovered.

Gray kissed the top of Juvia's head as she lent close, watching Levy's shallow breathing, a small wash of relieve flowed over Gray as he managed to get Levy out, but it was still eating away at him for not being quick enough, for not doing more.

"Gray-sama... Its OK you did all you could..." Juvia kissed his cheek lightly.

"I-I think we should give Gajeel a moment" Lucy whispered as she pulled Natsu out by the scarf, silently followed by Gray and Juvia.

* * *

Pulling the bedside chair over, Gajeel sat himself down, looking at Levy's face for the longest time.

Looking over Levy's chart he noted all the injuries she had hidden on her body. So many...

The pink haired stern woman looked at Gajeel, she knew what he wanted to say almost, "She will be able to hear you..."

With that she quickly slammed the door muttering loudly about people being in the way as she barked at the couples demanding they went back to the waiting room.

 _Multiple bruising to the spine, deep gash on the side of head, bruising on shoulder and wrist. Severe burns on hand. Sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder._

Even one of these injuries made Gajeel grit his teeth angrily. Throwing her chart onto the end of the bed he took hold of her hand gently, minding the IV that poked out the end.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, holding both hands onto hers. "I'm sorry. For fuckin' up everythin'..."

He lightly kissed her hand as he continued leaning on the bed looking over at her pale lips, "I thought this was gonna be for the best... I ain't good with words... But... I don't think I can be without yah for much longer."

He grunted angrily, he hated opening up, being soft was definitely not him. "Shrimp... Please. Please understand that I almost lost yah, for a second time. Don't do this to me again." he stood up and moved his face close to Levy's, nuzzling it gently as he stoked the side of her face, minding the bandages that covered half of her head and face.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Hope it was worth the wait :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Long chapter.**

 **==[o0o]==**

Karen sat at her desk, tapping the end of her pen on the table, she had lost her phone the other night and the lack of communication was driving her mad, not to mention the valuable information it possessed.

Her desk phone rang causing her to blink, _"Yes?"_

 _"Karen?"_

 _"Speaking?"_

 _"Are you free?"_

 _"Now?"_

 _"No – 10 minutes lobby reception"_

 _"No, someone might recognise you if we meet, come up to my office."_

Hanging up the phone Karen quickly readjusted her chest, allowing more of her breasts to fall out of her short dress. Adding a touch more make up in her personal bathroom, she smiled her thin lips before sitting back down at her desk, a loud knock rang on the door before a tall man with spiky blond hair walked in, skirting around the chairs, taking Karen's hands into his own as he kissed both sides of her face.

"Karen, I'm glad I managed to get hold of you" He lifted up his white trousers slightly allowing him to comfortably sit down in the plush leather chair, watching as Karen lent forward on her desk giving the blond full view of her rack.

"When I attempted messaging you via your phone I was met with no-answer, which left me feeling slightly concerned."

"Perhaps I was unable to take your call?"

"Perhaps..." Karen stood up walking towards her miniature bar allowing the man to get a good look at her behind as she bent over to take out the bottle of whiskey and two tumblers.

He raised his scared right eyebrow at her backside, tilting his head slightly his crystalline shaped earring hung out from his hair.

"Whiskey OK?"

"Yes. Neat."

Nodding Karen poured the whisky into the tumbler as is. Whilst she poured her own over the rocks. Handing the glass to the thin muscular blond man she sat down on the edge of her desk, crossing her legs in front of him. Enjoying his dark blue eyes looking up and down her silk looking legs.

"So what is it that's so dreadfully important you needed to seek me out in person?"

"Do you recall some time ago you enlisted the help of my company to attain your husbands assets?"

Karen sighed deeply as she took a swig from the tumbler, watching him carefully.

"We've hit a small snag – B-but before you react I have some good news." She raised her well manicured eyebrow as she held her breath.

"If we can get a public display of your husband loosing face or even to show public affair we might have a case to take the company from him."

"You do realise this is Gajeel you're talking about? The most boring man in existence! He is not one for public displays of affection unless I force myself on the man! Its revolting." She scrunched up her nose in the thought of having to touch Gajeel again.

"I believe the only good thing he's done is cut that damn hair of his, ever since –" Karen paused, leaning forward as she uncrossed her legs.

"Are you telling me if we can get proof of Gajeel cheating on me then I can take the company and everything he owns from him?"

"Yes Karen... But you said it yourself, he isn't one to act out of his comfort zone..." She put the glass down as she held her head in her hands, trying to remember the previous night.

"Fuck." she swore loudly, stepping away from her desk she paced the floor, trying to recall information.

"..."

"There was someone Gajeel knew at that fucking party! I can't fucking remember who it was... Why can't I remember? Mavis! If that fucking Juvia wasn't around..."

"Juvia? You mean Juvia Fullbuster?"

"Yes, she found out about everything. But she's too frightened to tell Gajeel about it. Damn wench has known the sap since they were kids yet never even bothered to open up to him. We'd have an issue if he managed to speak to that stupid runt again.."

"Runt?"

"I have my suspicions that Gajeel is back in contact with his old girlfriend, well she certainly was a girl at the time" she smirked.

"And what about her?" The blond folded his arms feeling that this situation was becoming more hassle than originally planned.

"She has the potential to ruin the whole thing, I know someone else came to the party I attended the other night, I can only think it was his young assistant Wendy. I highly doubt she's an issue though."

"Hmm... Well. In any case Karen. If you do get a hold of anything that we can use against him, inform me immediately." He stood up from the chair, placing his half drunken drink on her desk, straightening his skin tight black shirt before neatly brushing his deep blue sleeves.

"Isn't that what I'm paying you for?"

"You are not paying me anything at the minute Karen. You have no Jewel to your name. Once I take out RedGar Construction I'll own this company along side you. Fifty Fifty. Like you stated when you begged me to accept."

"Tsk."

"I'll let myself out Karen. Oh and Karen. I know you are speaking to Rogue, he is after all. My eyes and ears, If you think you want to boss him about you'll have another thing coming to you."

The blond held out a hand as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Ciao"

Karen burst out a short scream as she threw an empty glass at the closing door.

"Fuck you Sting!"

The blond, Sting, smiled as he left her office, winking at the terrified PA sitting at her desk, quickly shuffling her imaginary papers as a small dusting appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

Over the following days Levy was slowly being pulled out of the medically induced coma, every now and then her hand twitched or an eye lid flutter. Gajeel had growled angrily at the doctors who attempted to make him leave, causing them to call security who quickly turned around noting how dangerous he looked and allowed him to stay if he calmed down.

A small stubble was forming on his smooth face as he refused to shave in case he missed Levy waking up, his assistant Wendy visited occasionally to pass information and took the phone Gajeel had acquired from the party.

Wendy was definitely much more than an assistant to Gajeel, to an almost sister level, she brought him spare clothes to change into and went out of her way to cook meals for him.

Natsu and Lucy took turns heading home to collect various bits and pieces or to have a shower, putting their life on hold for Levy.

Juvia and Gray had to return home the same morning as bringing Levy into the hospital, promising to return on hearing Levy's improved condition due to work commitments they could not afford to miss, the Fullbuster water company had a new pipeline being put in and the board of directors needed to have a briefing on the next section.

The slow beep of Levy's heart monitor began to become obsolete in Gajeel's ears, all the reassuring sound he needed became Levy's own breath, Gajeel watched her eye lids flutter from what he interpreted as dreams, stroking her now greasy hair in hopes to soothe her restless sleep.

* * *

 _"What are yah doin'?"_

 _"I'm reading silly!"_

 _"Yah know you're such a bookworm!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Gi hi! Don't pout like that! Makes me wanna call yah Shrimp!"_

 _"I'm not a shrimp, I'm called Levy!"_

 _"Nah... Your just short right, Shorty?"_

 _"...!"_

 _"Gi hihi!"_

* * *

 _"Gajeel..."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you think we'll always be together?"_

 _"I think so Shrimp..."_

 _"Mm... I think so too..."_

* * *

 _"Its great to meet you!"_

 _"Like wise... Who's that hunk?"_

 _"Oh? That's Gajeel! He works here at the garage!"_

 _"He's look tasty"_

 _"Oh.. Um. Well He does work out a lot"_

 _"Ohh? You think he'll mind me interrupting his work?"_

 _"N-No I don't think so"_

* * *

 _"Gi hi hi! Aye shorty, you met Karen before right?"_

 _"Yes, nice to see you again Karen!"_

 _"And you are...?"_

 _"Its Levy. Levy McGarden? Gajeel's girlfriend"_

 _"Oh I see.. So Gaj~ You said you'd take me out tomorrow?"_

 _"B-but I thoug-"_

 _"Ah sorry Shrimp I completely forgot..."_

 _"Its OK... You go enjoy yourselves! Have fun!"_

* * *

 _"So. Lev – what do you think, this dress... Or this one?"_

 _"The black one looks pretty cute with those red heels you own"_

 _"Yes. I think you are right!"_

 _"Karen..."_

 _"Ugh. What Lev?"_

 _"Do you think Gajeel..."_

 _"Oh dear Lev... Has Gaj~ been ignoring you lately?"_

 _"No... But I know he is interested in someone else..."_

 _"Oh now Lev, do tell me whom you think it is!"_

 _"Y-you actually..."_

 _"Moi? Oh Lev you silly girl, well of course he does!"_

 _"...?"_

 _"I mean look at me. And then there is you."_

* * *

 _"Hey.."_

 _"Shorty, yah alright? I haven't heard from you in a while"_

 _"Oh! Haha its nothing just school keeping me busy!"_

 _"Right... Um. So."_

 _"Gajeel."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Thanks..."_

 _"What for?"_

 _"Karen is really pretty isn't she?"_

 _"She's alright I guess?"_

 _"Um... Look Gajeel – Haha this is actually quite hard! I hoped to do this without crying!"_

 _"Shrimp?"_

 _"You'll make her happy right?"_

 _"Yah ain't speakin' straight woman"_

 _"... Gajeel. I think its for the best if you got together with Karen and well, she knows what's best for you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I know how you feel about her. So. Don't call me any more, OK?"_

* * *

 _"Lu-chan... I can't bare this pain any more..."_

 _"Levy..."_

 _"It hurts so much... I thought this was for the best"_

 _"I know it hurts... I'm always here for you... We all are..."_

 _"Its just..."_

 _"What is it Levy?"_

 _"Karen kept talking about Gajeel... and something to do with his dad and his money..."_

 _"I'm sure its nothing... Here.. Come here... Shh Lev..."_

* * *

 _"Oh – Oh sorry! I didn't realise this was your seat"_

 _"Y-yes I like to sit here and read sometimes"_

 _"That's a great book, have you finished it?"_

 _"Yes! I've read this one about six times!"_

 _"Six?"_

 _"Oh... sorry.."_

 _"No, I never thought I'd meet someone into books like I am! I'm Eric, Eric Bates by the way,"_

 _"Levy! Levy McGarden – Would you like to grab a coffee?"_

 _"I'd love it. Levy."_

* * *

 _"What the fuck are you playing at?"_

 _"I'm just going out to see Lucy... I promised her last month."_

 _"I told you that you have to stay in!"_

 _"You can't keep me in the house all day Eric!"_

 _"Don't you dare talk back to me!"_

* * *

 _"Levy I can't have you working at that coffee shop any more, you've been there since you were at school."_

 _"But my friends always visit me there"_

 _"Exactly Levy, they are a bad influence on you!"_

 _"Lucy isn't..."_

 _"I Don't wanna hear any more about fucking Lucy this, Lucy fuckin' that!"_

* * *

 _"Do you think we can go to Juvia and Gray's wedding?!"_

 _"Why would you want to go to that?"_

 _"Oh... Its just I really wanted to go, everyone is going to attend!"_

 _"I don't care, I don't want to go, so we ain't going!"_

 _"I don't mind going alone-"_

 _"-DONT ERIC!"_

 _"Shut the fuck up Levy!"_

* * *

 _"Hi.."_

 _"Yah alright?"_

 _"I can't talk for long"_

 _"Its alright Shrimp, I just wanted to hear yah voice... How are yah holdin' up?"_

 _"...Ok"_

 _"Yeah? Sure about that?"_

 _"D-do you regret the other night?"_

 _"Do you?"_

 _"...No"_

 _"Shrimp?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I Lo- "_

 _"-I have to go!"_

* * *

 _"I don't have much time to talk..."_

 _"Why'd yah ring?"_

 _"I-I don't know..."_

 _"Shrimp?"_

 _"Y-yes?"_

 _"...Can I see you?"_

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: The last section is Levy dreaming whilst in the medical coma.  
I say dreaming loosely she's reliving the scenes. D:**


	15. Chapter 15

**==[o0o]==**

Levy opened her eyes slightly, the crust forming around her eyes pulled her eyelashes to an almost close, unable to get a clear view of the room she was in. A small cabinet stood next to her bed, whilst directly in front of her an old TV hung on the wall, turning her head slowly she looked out the window directly next to her bed, the tall street buildings almost engulfed the hospital.

Next to her head she could hear the soft breathing of someone snoring. All she could make out through her thin eye cracks, were the short tussle raven locks and the silver glint of several piercings that sat on his arms, holding his head up as a makeshift pillow.

She tried to smile, feeling her skin tighten as she did so, causing her to wince slightly from the pain her closing head wound gave her. Slowly moving her hand over to touch the side of his face. Her whole body felt like lead. Each movement was stiff and uncomfortable.

Gajeel's deep crimson eyes snapped open, locking onto Levy's semi-open eye lids, _"Shrimp?"_

Blinking several times he gruffly spoke again, "Levy? Are yah awake?"

"N-No.." She tried to laugh only to attempt to roll over from the pain it caused her head and body.

"Easy Shrimp.." Gajeel took hold of her shoulder, encouraging her to lay back down onto her back.

"H-Ho-w Lo-ong" She began to speak, feeling her tongue as rough as sandpaper as she couldn't move her mouth easily.

"Shh just, get some more rest shrimp." Gajeel stroked her long azure hair, giving her a small reassuring smile.

Levy closed her eyes feeling the weight of her own eyes pulling downwards, drifting off back into her dreams.

* * *

"Gajeel! Is she?!"

Lucy leapt up from the sofa in the private waiting room, she had converted it into a mini office, taking endless phone calls whilst waiting for news.

Gajeel nodded slowly, his short black locks hung loose around his face, framing his downward pout.

"What's wrong? Gajeel? I would of thought you'd be happy to see her awake," Lucy held her hands up to her chest, worrying about Gajeel, he couldn't stop talking to Levy as she dreamt, trying to give her only happy dreams.

Occasionally she'd stand by the door listening to Gajeel recall various days of Levy and him together. Sitting underneath a tree was one that held a special place in his heart. Only Lucy was aware of how important that memory was to him, and she was sure that Levy would eventually find out the reason why, but he never opened up about it in her coma.

"Gajeel?"

"She's sleepin' But – Lucy"

The blonde tilted her head, listening intensely.

"I- Just. Tsk."

Lucy gently held his balled up fist in her hands, running her hand up his arm reassuringly. "It's alright... I'll tell her."

A wide smile spread across her face, "She's awake, go. You need to get some real rest!"

"Bu-"

"No! Just go! Me and Natsu will still be here for her. But could you do me a favour and contact Juvia and Gray, just to let them know that she's awake?"

Gajeel gave a half hearted smile back to the blonde before patting her head as he left the hospital, stuffing his hands into his now tracksuit trousers, carrying his backpack full of various items Wendy had brought to him.

* * *

" _Gajeel-kun! Is she?"_

Gajeel smirked as he held the phone to his ear, she gave the same gasp and shrill response as Lucy had done.

" _Yeah, she's woken up."_

" _Oh Gajeel-kun... Juvia is so pleased! – Gajeel-kun said that Levy has woken up!"_

Gajeel listened to Juvia speak to someone in the background before a loud voice came over the phone, _"We'll be there as soon as we can, will you still be at the hospital?"_

Gajeel shook his head as he replied, _"No – I gotta sort somethin' I can't leave Wendy in charge forever."_

 **"** _ **You left her in charge?!"** _ Both Gray and Juvia shouted down the phone from shock.

The raven haired man jutted his jaw out, _"She is just as good as me if not better at runnin' me company!"_

Juvia tried to hide a chuckle before being shouted at from a very angry man on the other end of the phone line.

Pushing his wife aside Gray held the phone to his ear, _"Seriously though Gajeel, you are leaving?"_

" _I can't see Shr-Levy-imp at the minute, my work is too important to loose right now, maybe some point soon perhaps I can see her again,"_

" _You've got to be shittin' me Gajeel. You've spent the better half of two weeks sitting beside her day and night and now that she's woken up, you're leaving?"_

" _Tsk. Just cause yah got a girl don't mean you know how the world works!"_

" _Yeah yeah"_ Gray held his arm out smooshing his wife's face slightly as she tried to take her phone back. Holding her arms out, spinning them wildly.

" _Just hurry back alright?"_

Gajeel hung up the phone, scowling. He didn't need a Mavis damn lecture!

* * *

Gajeel headed into his down town office building, wearing a casual formal attire, his shirt unbuttoned slightly revealing a large portion of his chest whilst the rest of his black suit hung snugly against his muscular frame. Sitting proudly on his head Levy's original white bandana. The one he used to give him strength.

His lip curled slightly as he held back a snarl. Stepping into the building caused a large amount of anger to rebuild up in his body. Staying by Levy's side had caused him to almost forget about his own life but now he had to act. And fast.

 _If that was at all possible._

"Oh! Mr. Redfox, Hello!"

"Good morning Sir!"

"Mr. Redfox?"

"Sir..?"

Several employees waved to Gajeel as he ignored all of them, heading straight for the elevator, he had seen Karen's car out in the car park. Tapping his foot impatiently Gajeel stared at the closed doors. Focused on one thing. And one thing only.

Karen.

* * *

Pushing open the door to Levy's room Lucy looked over the dozing bluenette, most of her bandages had been removed now. Her once deep purple bruises turning green and brown. Several still remained dark in various places, however on a plus note she was wearing a more comfortable gown.

The blonde smiled brushing a lock off her friends face. Sighing heavily as she spoke. "Oh Levy..."

" _Mm..?"_

"Levy? - Oh Levy!"

Levy tried to open her eyes finding them still partially closed, "Hang on a minute Levy, don't open your eyes just yet."

Wetting a small piece of tissue Lucy gently dabbed it across her eyes, loosening up the crust enabling the bluenette to open them much more easier now.

"There, try now Levy"

Lucy smiled brightly looking into her hazel eyes, "Good Morning sleepy head!"

Levy tried to laugh, finding her voice dry and raspy, she looked over and saw a small paper cup with a jug of water next to it, pointing, Lucy quickly poured her a cup full dropping in a small straw.

"Here! This should help!" Lucy never stopped smiling as she helped Levy regain her speech.

"I think its a miracle Lev... You loosing your voice" Lucy winked before laughing causing Levy to pout and huff.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Sitting down next to Levy who was now sitting upright, Lucy put her arm around the bluenette, resting her head against hers.

Both staring at the TV that hung on the wall, neither one wanted to say a word to ruin the moment.

"Lu-chan...?"

"Yes?"

"Mm.. Nothing." Levy smiled as she closed her eyes. She felt safe and loved.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a ding before the voice activated operator spoke, announcing the ground floor.

There standing directly in front of Gajeel stood his wife.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: So on a sad note I've been diagnosed with S. Depression BUT on the plus side I'm getting treatment.  
**

 **This has caused me a lot of issues in the last almost two weeks - this won't affect my upload I don't think  
BUT - my stories could get a bit darker? or lighter I'm not entirely sure but I'm keeping you guys in formed of the crapness!**

 **I LOVE this story so its definitely not ending soon :3  
(I've written so much already but I can't loose ideas for this story as its my story)  
Thanks for reading thus far, Thanks for reading that drivel above!**

 **And thanks for your wonderful reviews, reads, favourites, follows**

 **You are all awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm truly humbled by the messages I received from my last post, It was aimed primarily at keeping you guys informed if I went AWOL or my stories changed at all, Not for fishing like one nice PM person - Again, Thank you from the bottom of my heart, its wonderful to know how much you all care! And I would love to extend my well wishes to anyone else who may be in the same boat as myself and or facing other difficulties. And I'm hear to listen to you as well as the other way around. Thank you and Enjoy!**

 **==[o0o]==**

"Levy!" Natsu cried as he bolted into the room where Levy slept, she had been moved to a more private room designed for day to day recovery.

The bluenette was sat upright in her bed reading a book Lucy had brought her as a get well gift, she put it down as she smiled at the grinning pink haired man.

"Good afternoon Natsu" she bowed her head slightly before being pushed backwards as he flung his arms around her.

Natsu pulled off Levy, holding onto her shoulders wearing a massive toothy grin. "Yo!"

Lucy giggled as she watched her husband fire a barrage of questions to the bluenette, thankfully he was tactful enough to avoid telling Levy about how badly beaten her own husband was.

"So Lev, have you made up your mind yet?" Natsu sat on the end of Levy's bed with his legs crossed, leaning forward eager to hear her response.

Clipping Natsu over the head Lucy scowled at him, "If you haven't made up your mind then its fine, we understand!" she waved her hand trying to make Levy forget Natsu's forward question.

Taking a deep breath Levy sighed, closing her eyes she placed her hands on her lap. Looking into the couple standing at the foot of her bed she gave a small smile.

* * *

"Juvia, did you really have to join us?" Gray gave his wife an icy glance as she picked up the fake rock, tipping out a small key into the palm of her hand.

"Juvia must make up for leaving Levy whilst she is in hospital."

"Me and Gray can handle this, even if he is useless in a fight!"

"Did you wanna go right now then Natsu?!"

"Bring it on droopy eyes!"

"Get ready squinty eyes!"

Juvia's eyes darkened as she clubbed the men's heads together in one swift motion, making both men to grab hold of each other and pretend to be best friends once again as two large lumps appeared on their head.

Smiling Juvia unlocked the door to the house slowly looking around inside.

The house was destroyed. No piece of furniture was left untouched. Even the wallpaper was torn off the walls in places.

"Woah Natsu... You destroyed this place..."

"I didn't do this. At least I don't remember doing _all_ of the damage..."

Natsu's eyes looked around in the darkness, wondering round into the living room where his blood was still splattered across the floor and on the walls where he pounded into the man who stabbed him.

"How long do we have?"

"Just enough time to get Levy's belongings and leave" Juvia pressed the side button on her phone, illuminating the time on her home screen.

"Juvia will take Levy's clothes and other possessions. You look for the hiding spot she told us about."

Gray nodded in response trying to recall how Levy described its location, "Oi Natsu, do you remember the hiding spot?"

Pulling at his scarf Natsu pouted, rolling up his sleeves and folding his arms across his sports shirt, he looked around. Sniffing occasionally.

"Dunno."

Gray drooped his head from the anticipation that Natsu might actually be helpful for once aside from beating someone senseless.

"Juvia remembers!" the curled bluenette called out through the bedroom door, "by the front door!"

Walking out of the kitchen Gray looked down the hallway, meeting the head popping out from the living room of a certain pink haired man.

Each bolting towards the floor runner, both scrabbling at the floorboard trying to prise it up.

* * *

Juvia looked at the bedroom, it was a mess. The bed was destroyed, it looked as is someone had gone at it with an axe, hacking away at the mattress leaving the remnants behind. The pictures of Levy and Eric were smashed by what Juvia couldn't discern.

Forcing open several draws Juvia managed to spot several items of clothing that once resembled female clothing. Picking up the now rags the bluenette held them close to her chest, feeling a burst of gloom filling up her body.

Scowering the rest of the room it looked as if anything related to Levy was destroyed. Opening a closet door Juvia took a step backwards with horror, gasping in shock.

* * *

"I've got it!"

"Move it, I'm opening it."

"Please open it, we must leave immediately." Juvia's face was torn.

"Juvia?"

Taking what sat under the floorboard Gray and Natsu held onto the large collection watching Juvia quickly push through the pair, walking down the steps towards the car they had arrived in.

Natsu jumped down the steps as his scarf flowed behind him watching Gray close up the house and replace the key in the fake rock.

"Get in the car Natsu, the sooner we leave the better" Gray watched his wife shift uneasily in the front seat, placing a comforting hand on her lap Gray squeezed gently looking into the review mirror, pulling away from the house and heading towards their final destination.

* * *

Levy buried her head in her hands, minding her still healing skull.

"Levy? What's up?" Lucy looked up from her in depth reading of her favourite magazine.

"I completely forgot about my interview..."

"Interview?"

The bluenette sighed, "It was for a job at Kurogane Industries..."

"Are you serious? When was the interview?"

"Oh.. It was yesterday... But I'm sure they've found someone suitable now.."

Lucy tilted her head, furrowing her blonde eyebrows. Excusing herself Lucy left the room, walking down the corridor to have a bit of privacy.

Taking out her phone she looked through her vast contacts, scrolling down in the phone book she found the number she was after.

"Oh, hello, Yes its Lucy Igneel. That's right."

* * *

Levy leaned back in the bed, picking up her book to continue reading. Readjusting her glasses she smiled reading the current chapter. Her favourite characters had just escaped the evil clutches of the king before hiding out in a nearby stable, waiting for the rain to clear.

She never noticed the door opening.

She didn't notice the dishevelled man standing at the foot of the bed, not at first at least.

The smell.

The putrid smell.

Levy screwed up her button nose, "Lucy... What on earth is that smell?"

Levy put the book down in a pretend huff before catching eyes of the man before her.

She went to scream before the dirt and blood covered hand wrapped it around her mouth, filling her nostrils with the stench.

He grinned holding a pair of pliers.

"Time to get rid of those awful piercings darling!"

 **==[o0o]==**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I love writing about Karen. She's such. Well. You'll see.**

 **==[o0o]==**

Karen locked eyes with Gajeel, she wanted to leave the elevator but knew that was now impossible. She was partially saved by the various workers sharing the elevator with her.

"Gaj~ baby, what a pleasant surprise."

Gajeel had noted the workers, scowling at them watching them leave the elevator sheepishly, Karen attempted to leave in the middle of the crowd only to be stopped by a large arm in her path.

"Gaj~ What ever is the matter?"

In the mirrored walls of the elevator Gajeel caught site of a man trying to blend in with the crowd. He was doing an excellent job had it not been for one white haired woman accidentally on purpose tripping him up, making a large scene on the ground floor.

Pushing Karen back into the elevator in the commotion Gajeel thumped the button to the top floor, placing hands either side of Karen's shoulders, growling.

"This is certainly an uncomfortable ride Gaj~ No kiss?"

"I told yah last time. Its Gajeel." He spat, curling his lip up in disgust at the woman before him.

"Yes well. Gaj~ I have a meeting I need to attend that you're making me late for."

Karen swatted her red painted nails at him, unimpressed with his threatening presence.

"Yah ain't going no where."

"Oh come now Gaj~ You leave that silly bluenette in charge and now you are acting very strange, oh... Don't tell me you think I'm up to something... Oh how very insolent of you."

The elevator dinged, announcing the top floor.

Wendy ran out from the double doors that lead into Gajeel's office, bowing at the sight of Karen walking towards her with Gajeel's darkened face. His nose screwed up as he couldn't stop his lip curling up in anger.

"Wendy. Yah done for the day."

"But I've only just—"

"Wendy!"

"Y-Yes... Thank you! Have a nice day Mr. Gajeel – Mrs. Redfox" Wendy bowed several times, grabbing her coat and small backpack looking like a little white cat before rushing towards the closing elevator doors.

She stopped in her tracks as her phone rang, answering it, "Hello? Can I help you? Lucy.. Heartfilia? Oh Hello!"

Wendy caught a glimpse of Gajeel pushing his wife into the office, looking over at her with slight concern in his dragon like eyes. She waved him a small wave trying to say everything was alright, listening to him snort in response, slamming the doors behind him.

* * *

Entering the elevator Wendy listened to Lucy on the other end, nodding and giving small soft noise responses.

"In response to the interviews, I can set one up for her as soon as she is fit and well, but I've been told I have to hire someone by the end of the week. I have another set of interviews being conducted tomorrow if she is able to attend? She will? OK I will pencil her in at 2 o'clock then. Will you also attend? I see. Please send her my wishes in the meantime."

The doors opened into the lobby as paramedics were treading a black haired man with a mild concussion. Wendy looked over at the white haired woman with concern before wondering over to her, pulling up the bag on her back.

"What happened?"

"He was following Gajeel,"

"What?! Why was he following Mr. Gajeel?"

"I don't know but you must of seen him haunting the lobby for the last few weeks..."

"Oh... No... I've been too busy... I'm sorry" Wendy fumbled with the front of her skirt worrying about how she missed something so significant.

The white haired woman patted her head, "Well, that's what I'm here for Wendy, to look out for the employees! Plus you were running the entire company for almost two weeks."

Wendy wobbled slightly as she was jokingly nudged by the security woman, the bluenette smiled as she walked out the building for the rest of the day, occasionally looking at her work phone in case she was needed to return.

* * *

"How long is it gonna take..." Natsu whined as he pressed his face against the car window, holding his stomach.

"As long as it takes..." Gray hissed back icily.

"Can we at least get somethin' to eat..." Natsu lurched forwards resting his head against the drivers seat.

"Juvia recommends you sit back before she makes you." The bluenette turned around and looked hard at Natsu, scowling, Making him shrink back in his seat.

"Yes!"

Natsu grumbled looking back out the window

 _Sheesh - what made her so gloomy!_

"Juvia, can you ring Lucy and let her know we're on our way back?"

Juvia nodded in response to her husband, picking up her purse and pulling out her phone, picking Lucy's number she waited for the phone to connect.

Trying again Juvia waited. Still no answer.

"Juvia cannot reach Lucy, perhaps she has no signal."

Gray's face soured as he looked at the heavy traffic building ahead of them.

"Keep trying Juvia."

* * *

"Gaj~ What's the matter?" Karen circled the floor of Gajeel's office. Used only for entertaining likely investors or contractors.

"Cut the fuckin' act Karen." Gajeel slammed his fist against the office wall, leaving a large indent of where his fist impacted, spooking the woman slightly.

"I don't know what you mean..." She hid her nerves well, twirling her hair around her finger, glancing towards the CCTV camera blinking away.

"I know yah up to somethin' – Do yah honestly think you can get away with it?"

"What ever do you mean..." Leaning back onto Gajeel's desk she watched his body with curiosity, he was holding back his anger well.

"You've been havin' me followed. By those losers at Sabertooth Private Eye"

Karen fake gasped, laughing at him. "Well of course I have! You dumb oaf!"

Snarling Gajeel stormed over to the desk, grabbing Karen by the neck pushing her backwards onto the desk, "Why. Why are yah doin' it – Why are yah stealin' everything of mine. Ruining fuckin' everythin'!"

Karen tried to hold her composure as his rough fist held her delicate neck, swallowing she looked hard into his eyes, her thin lips spitting at him "I'm making you money. I'm making your company grow. I'm making everything better! _I'M YOUR BRAIN._ "

She laughed at the last part. She loved insulting his intelligence, "If it wasn't for me you'd of squandered your fathers money. You wouldn't be half the man you are today. You knew that when you married me. _You Love Me Gajeel._ You loved me the minute you laid eyes on my body. Even that runt knew she was out matched. Why do you think I told her to leave you?"

She smirked watching his face contort into an expression she had never seen before. One she had caused.

"Oh you didn't know? Oh how silly of me."

Gajeel retracted his hands, looking at Karen in disgust and horror. He was furious and distraught.

"That's right Gajeel. I made her leave you. Oh. Heh.. Do you want to know the real kicker?"

Gajeel snapped his head up at the sound of it,

 _No she didn't... She wouldn't of..._

"How do you _really_ think she met her husband? Some random chance?"

Gajeel felt the blood drain from his face, Karen had set up Levy.

"I honestly thought the poor man was going to get bored of the stupid girl, but I was certainly surprised when they married!" Karen rubbed her neck, sauntering over towards the bar pouring herself a drink. She looked towards Gajeel and shook the decanter in his direction as if to offer it to him before shrugging her shoulders and finishing off her own.

Gajeel felt for a chair, staring into the abyss forming around his feet. His Levy. He was too stupid to realise it at the time. Too wrapped up in women. Too busy trying to make something of himself.

"On a brighter note I heard their house was attacked and fatally wounded the girl. Shame. I'm sure she was a beauty. All those bruises." Karen sipped, leaning against the bar, watching Gajeel hold his head in his hands on a chair.

"He certainly had a temper... Such a travesty..." She hummed slightly, "Too bad she's dead~" She held back a chuckle, although a few giggles left her venomous lips.

Wondering over to him she stood a way off in front of him. Her red heels clicking happily on the carpet.

"Tell me. Do or did I should say, you still love. What was it... Oh what silly name did the girl have..."

"... _Levy_..."

"That's right. **Levy**. My she certainly was hideous. I have absolutely no idea what you saw in her." Karen chuckled before finding herself pressed up against the window on the far side of the room.

Gajeel had snapped, almost throwing her across the room as he held Karen's arms down making her drop the glass and smashing around their feet.

"In my youth, maybe I'd of listened and believed you, unfortunately I'm still in love with Levy. So even if you try and take everything away from me, my company, my love won't break that easily."

"Oh my Gajeel. Aren't you a one with words... Now.. Lets move away from the window.."

Gajeel pressed harder against the glass, feeling the glass bow slightly.

"Come on now... Lets go sit down... Gajeel. Please."

Gajeel pressed even harder feeling the window begin to strain. Enjoying the fear building up in Karen's eyes.

 **"Gajeel! Enough!"**

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I'm off work for a week because my medication is causing issues, So I get to write EVEN more, yahoo!  
Don't worry about me ~ worry about Gajeel and Karen :O **


	18. Chapter 18

**==[o0o]==**

Levy's eyes watered as she looked at the man towering above her, clicking the pliers close to her face.

"Oh Mavis... You look so _beautiful_... If only you hadn't had all these ghastly piercings... Which one... Which one..."

He teased her, clicking the pliers near her eyes before hovering over her nose piercing,

"Hmm... Perhaps..."

He took a sharp breath and moved over towards her ears, holding back a deep rumbling laugh he couldn't contain himself.

Levy's wild hazel eyes kept flicking between the door and Eric, she struggled holding back the bile building up, the stench was unbearable as his hand pressed down on her mouth. She could almost taste the disgusting tang on her lips.

"Levy great – " Lucy pushed open the door with closed eyes and wide smile. Before she could react she held her nose from the smell dropping her phone onto the floor.

She wanted to wretch but laying over Levy's body, was a disgusting looking man.

Looking around quickly for a weapon Lucy grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher, shouting loudly for assistance Lucy went to swing at the assailant missing initially she went to swing again, she couldn't take the pin out in time to use it, so using it as a dead weight was the next best thing.

"LEVY! DUCK!"

Swinging around Lucy hit Eric in the shoulder, a nasty crack filled the room before a howl of anguish followed. Eric leapt off the bed, holding his hanging arm,

" **YOU FUCKING BITCH!"** Eric screamed.

The noise of orderlies and doctors hurried footsteps thundered up the corridor to Levy's room, Eric recoiled from attempting to attack Lucy, choosing the window as his escape.

Turning his face away and closing his eyes tight he used the pliers to smash the window pane, looking over the ledge he leapt out and ran off down the street as fast as his legs could carry him.

Levy lay staring up at the ceiling before vomiting over the side of the bed. "Levy!"

Lucy held back the bluenette's hair as she vomited into the bin the blonde brought over, stroking her back, trying to process everything, hoping that the trio would turn up quickly to take her away.

* * *

Gray pulled up outside the hospital keeping the car running, "Juvia, head in with Natsu and see if Levy is ready to go."

His wife pushed open her car door, looking around before crossing the road and walking inside with Natsu, "Did you get hold of Lucy?"

Juvia shook her head, her face looked sour as the pair walked through the many corridors to reach Levy's room.

"Juvia.." Natsu stopped Juvia in her steps, holding her back with a gentle hand on the shoulder, "What did you see?"

She paused, her eyes darting about, unsure whether or not to say anything. Turning to face Natsu, she bowed her head before speaking. Her hands shook at her side, looking directly into his onyx eyes she gave him a cold stare. "We need to get Levy out of the hospital."

Tone of her voice made Natsu's body run cold with dread. Pulling at his scarf uneasily he re-rolled his sleeves, he couldn't stop fidgeting on the short rest of the walk. Scoffing and grunting seemed to ease his mood.

Turning the corner Juvia and Natsu watched several doctors leave the room followed by a police officer. The pair looked at each other in horror.

Natsu stormed ahead, bursting in on Lucy and Levy, " **LUCE** What the hell happened?!"

"Don't worry Natsu, calm down!"

"Levy? Are you alright?" Juvia rushed over and hugged the white looking Levy who was dressed in a simple white shirt with a little black panther on the front and skinny jeans. The only items Lucy could get hold of in a short space of time.

Before Levy could say a word Lucy spoke up, telling them that its safer to explain back at the house.

* * *

"Lu-chan... Is it really alright for me to stay here?"

"Of course it is Levy! Hey do you still make those famous cookies of yours?!" Natsu's mouth watered, remembering Levy making batches and batches when they were younger, always trying to perfect her mothers recipe.

She shook her head with a buttoned smile on her face, "I haven't made them in years... I'm sorry Natsu... If I had my mothers book I might be able to recreate them I suppose..." she thumbed her chin for a moment,

"Here, I believe these are all yours, I'm sorry but this is all we could recover..." Gray held out a small bag only containing the contents of the floorboard, holding his head upwards he put a hand on the back of his head.

"I know!" Lucy clapped her hands together, "Will you two stay for dinner? I think we should celebrate this evening, don't you?"

Gray nodded with a happy smile, "Sounds like a great idea Luce."

Juvia scowled slightly before the idea of ruining the mood popped into her head, she smiled as she looked over at Levy, interlocking her arms.

* * *

"Levy... Juvia was wondering if she could have a quick word with you?" she fidgeted worried about speaking her mind.

 _The evening had run well into the night, the conversation flowing over what everyone had done in the time apart with loud laughing mixed in. Levy listened with glee, whilst the back of her mind she felt unnerved until Lucy spoke up, stating that he would never find her here, and even if he did, its too protected for him to even get in. Let alone with Natsu on house duty._

"Of course Juvia!" Levy pushed herself up from the sofa and walked with Juvia towards the upstairs balcony.

"What is it Juvia?" Levy tilted her head, her long hair in a side pony tail as her head was slightly shaved from the glue.

"Juvia.. Wants to tell you what she saw at your home..."

"...?"

* * *

Levy sniffled slightly as she looked at the bag holding her only remaining possessions. Unzipping the top she tipped out the contents, scattering it across her king sized guest bed as she sat crossed legged on the top.

Various memento's littered the bed, ranging from her mothers book to letters, photos and a necklace.

Picking up each one she looked at the photos. Several with Lucy hanging out in the cafe, or at school pulling silly faces. She smiled looking at them, in another was a large group photo with all her old class mates who had gone onto bigger and better things.

Touching the faces of various people she reminisced. Remembering how much Gray and Natsu used to fight.

How their teacher would have near breakdowns whenever they got into trouble with another class or school, but he was always there for each and every one of them.

How he helped her get over her mothers tragic death, making her become close to a man she never thought was possible.

Her eyes caught sight of Gajeel. Standing in the back of the photo not looking at the camera at all, but his eyes looking towards Levy's grinning face. He hadn't changed at all. If anything in his adulthood he had become more muscular almost having the physical body of Laxus, one of the older members in their year. She looked at his stern face, she blushed slightly. He did look very attractive and she had to admit she did have a bit of a crush on him at the time. She sighed deeply placing down the photo and sifting through others.

She loved the picture of when she was younger playing chess with her old friend Cana, a beautiful brunette who never sugar coated her words.

Looking at the necklace she realised where she had got it from, Gajeel on their first anniversary.

She pulled back some of her loose long locks, grazing her ear piercings. A small pink dusting filled her cheeks as she rubbed them reminiscing about the man she copied them from.

 _Where had it all gone wrong?_

She couldn't bring herself to read the letters, she had never opened them but kept them she knew exactly who had sent them to her old PO box.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I didn't think you guys could wait until Sunday!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**==[o0o]==**

The window sounded as if any moment it was going to break. The small creaking sound of the glass bending and flexing made her panic. Karen's eyes stared at Gajeel's, he had no emotion in his face.

W _as he really going to murder her?_

"Gajeel, c'mon now baby... You're scaring me!" she pushed her hand on his wrist, that restrained her, trying to move his weight to no avail.

"Good." He muttered, his red eyes boring into her very soul, nothing she could do or say would rectify the situation she had created over the years. Yes he did love her. At least at one point in his life he did. Like he loved Levy.

Growling angrily he snapped his teeth at her making Karen flinch, "Gaj~ I was just kidding, I mean... Who doesn't like a good joke every now and then? Just... Let me go and we can forget the trouble you've caused."

Pushing himself off the window forcefully he turned his head away, growling. "Get out."

" _Wh?_ Sure I'll see you later... Lets pretend this never happened,"

"Get out of my life Karen. Its over. Everything." He folded his large arms over. Restraining his desire to do something to the woman.

"Excuse me?" she inhaled a short breath in disbelief.

The sound of two sets of footsteps ran down the corridor towards the office before bursting in on the couple.

 **"Hold it right there, the pair of you!"**

Two female security officers stood in the doorway holding their weapons ready to act. The women were in charge of RedGar Construction and Kurogane Industries Security. Supporting a fairly large unit beneath them due to their expertise in commanding a number of different people of various qualities.

"What the fuck yah-"

"Halt! Don't take another step sir!" The younger of the pair held her weapon high, aimed for his chest ready to fire if necessary. Her large breasts held within her tight fitting grey security shirt whilst her short white hair sat underneath her matching hat.

"Fuck you!" Gajeel spat towards the white haired pair, he was in no mood to listen to his security, for fuck sake he paid them! He wanted to get Karen out of his life, and that needed to start now.

"I'm warning you! Another step and **we will** have to restrain you!"

"For fuck sake Mira! I ain't got time for this bullshit!" Gajeel watched as Mira flicked between Karen and himself, making sure the brunette didn't make a move either.

"I'm sorry sir but its protocol. You must understand." The younger, Lisanna spoke.

" **Sit,** both of you please." Mira spoke for the first time. Her lips spoke eloquently yet the air of venom filled her lips.

Not wanting to anger the woman both sat down at the desk feeling like children being ticked off.

"What is this-"

"Quiet." The younger spoke, taking out a small screen she sweeped through finding the information she was after. "Do you recognise this room?"

Showing the screen to the annoyed pair both nodding, knowing exactly where this is going.

"What of it?" Karen crossed her legs as she played with her hair, twirling it around her finger. "I do have somewhere to be you know. Would you like to speed this along?" she hissed matching Mira's hard stare.

Tapping the screen several times Lisanna showed them the room on the mobile CCTV from a few minutes ago.

"Yah not fuckin' blackmailin' me are yah Mira?! Yah the last person I was thinkin' of!"

She never acknowledged Gajeel, staring intently at Karen the entire time whilst showing her the footage.

"Wait. That isn't what happened! What have you done you insolent girl!"

Gajeel bucked his head trying to see the screen that was shown only to Karen, _what had happened?_

* * *

Levy sighed. She looked around and saw a small collection of her other belongings on the nearby dresser. She gave a small smile, there on the top was the phone Gajeel had given her.

Sweeping a fallen azure lock off her face she looked at the messages they had sent one another.

Selecting his name she began typing a message. She needed to get everything off her chest it felt, but would it be easier in person or via phone?

She let out a short breath of air and fell backwards on the bed, wincing slightly from the shock of her head hitting the pillow from the short height.

Turning her head over she looked at the still illuminated screen. Gajeel's name in full view of her hazel eyes.

 _Just one message..._

Sitting herself up as she crossed her bare legs, her little white socks keeping her feet warm she stared at the screen, contemplating what to write.

 _Gajeel How are you? I'm great._

She deleted the message, what was she, a teenager?

 _My husband tried to mutilate me, other than that I'm fantastic._

Deleting message after message she gave an audible sigh.

 _I miss you._

Nothing else seemed to fit. Pressing send she felt the pit of her stomach flip, had she really meant to send that message, what if he misinterprets it, how else could he read it. It was three words.

Levy closed her eyes, she remembered she had a interview that following day. A small smile crept across her cheeks, the wash of exhaustion fell over her body. Levy fell into a deep sleep one she never thought she'd wake up from.

* * *

To true their word Lucy and Natsu ensured that Levy was safe, even going to such lengths as increasing their own home security to make Levy feel at ease. Taurus was in charge of the Igneel security his ox like body scared people away without the need for violence most of the time.

Levy thrashed in her sleep, she couldn't dream happily, something was missing. The bed frightened her from being so large, devouring her small body in the plush covers.

Her phone lit up in the darkness, giving a small vibrate before turning off once more.

Her heart skipped a beat, she had completely forgotten about sending him a message. Sweeping her tangled locks off her sweaty face she looked at the screen.

 _And you_

She frowned at the message, before hugging the phone. She let out a loud sigh as a smile sat on her lips, even through the horror her friends were still here. She worried about Eric, Lucy had done a number to his shoulder and he looked as if he hadn't showered for several weeks, the way he looked made her feel concerned for her husband.

 _I hope he's alright..._

* * *

"Mr. Redfox?"

"Mr. Redfox!"

"GAJEEL!"

He snorted before looking around blinking several times, he must of dozed off during Karen's blubbering. She had been formally arrested much to Gajeel's annoyance, he wanted to keep it indoors, away from the public.

"What the fuck do yah think you're playin' at Mira!"

His mind snapped back to the previous conversation that was going on before Karen was taken away.

"Looking out for you. Like you employed me to do, to protect." She frowned before a soft smile sat on her lips causing him to feel incredibly guilty.

"We don't mean to cause any problems but Mira and myself have been keeping a close eye on Karen, Wendy had raised concerns whilst she was in charge to us, we needed to look into it. However we couldn't do anything about the information we discovered... Since you almost-"

"I wern't gonna do nothin' to her, I don't have it in me. Not anymore at least." Gajeel readjusted himself in his seat, watching both women sit before him.

"Gajeel... Did you even know you were being followed?"

He nodded his head, "Ryos was a fool to think he could stalk me, why do yah think he left me alone whilst I was at the hospital?"

"Huh? Are you OK Sir?" Lisanna looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Ryos? Isn't his name Rogue?"

Nodding towards Mirajane's question, Gajeel continued, his eyes glazed slightly as he remembered, "His name is Ryos but he prefers to go by the name Rogue, that's what the people at Sabertooth Private Eye call him to the best of my knowledge"

"He's an ass hole, but a damn good investigator, I'm surprised you took him out Mira..." He gave a small smirk as he stared out the dark cityscape from his chair.

* * *

Gajeel finished off the reports Mira and Lisanna needed completing before they could depart. He also instructed new security fittings for the elevator to reach this floor and for his office doors, it also included the removal of his CCTV footage in the office at the time of Gajeel and Karen's heated argument, Mira had objected but she couldn't truly argue. The last thing she wanted to see was another friend in trouble. This seemed to take hours of Gajeel's time up. It was late in the day, the building was shutting down and people were heading home to their friends and families.

Leaning back in his office chair he ran his face through his hands, his rough callous fingers rubbing over his metallic face piercings. Tugging at his headband he held it in his hands, looking at it. The once pure white band now slightly dull from being washed with his blacks and greys.

He sighed before checking his phone for the time, he noticed he had several missed messages waiting for him. Uneasily he looked at them.

 _Sorry to bother you sir, but you have some meetings that need your attendance tomorrow morning and one interview the afternoon. When you arrive tomorrow I will brief you further. Have a wonderful night! Wendy  
_  
 _Sorry Sir, first meeting is at 9:30AM Wendy_

 _I miss you._

He almost skipped over the last message reading it as a message from Wendy before realising it wasn't her at all but another bluenette.

Levy.

 **==[o0o]==**


	20. Chapter 20

**==[o0o]==**

Wendy yawned as she looked over at her bedside table, 6:45AM

Her brown eyes blinked several times before she sat up rubbing her face, removing the sleep dust. Checking her work phone she realised she had missed several messages and phone calls from her boss, Gajeel Redfox.

She panicked and rushed out of bed. Sliding on her white kitten slippers she darted around her tiny one bedroom apartment. She ran over to her toaster and dropped in a slice of toast before rushing to her wardrobe. She grabbed her white and maroon skirt and jacket, making sure they remained well ironed as she quickly washed her face.

Before her toast could even pop out of the toaster she lifted it out, her toaster was renown for burning her bread so her nose helped keep an eye on the cooking. Buttering it quickly she devoured it as she pulled her clothes on. Wiping away the small crumbs she looked in the mirror ensuring she looked presentable. She squeaked as her long blue hair had formed some sort of birds nest on top of her head.

Her phone buzzed as she looked over, her alarm was alerting her to being late, brushing her long hair as fast as possible through all the knots and tangles she huffed a sigh of satisfaction. Picking up all of her paperwork and folders she had organised the night before she rushed out the door, not before switching into her favourite loafers.

* * *

 _Where the hell is she?_

Gajeel looked at his watch, he couldn't sleep at all during the night, instead he drunk copious amounts of coffee to keep him stimulated. He wished to miss the meetings he had today and had no idea why he had to attend an interview. He had left it all for Wendy to deal with. He wasn't at all interested in it, he just needed the new employee to fix the mess he had _if it was at all possible._

Wendy held her morning hot chocolate mix in her to go cup along side the large double espresso shot she ordered for Gajeel, quickly flashing her security badge to the reception desk before skirting over the marbled floor towards the elevators.

Despite Wendy's height she was never over looked, due to her intellect and dedication to the job. However she always made time for those around her, sometimes stretching herself a bit too thin at times. Some believed it was due to her being the PA to the boss but she never abused her position making people fall in love with her happy go lucky personality.

Looking at her small watch bracelet she panicked slightly, she still had to prep Gajeel for the meetings and ensure the boardroom was set up. It took her almost an hour to reach the office due to the poor public transport.

"Mr. Gajeel! I'm sorry I am late!" Wendy almost sprinted into his office. Holding his coffee and a large stack of papers for him to look over.

Gajeel stood up from his desk looking at the panting Wendy, his eyes watching her bent over with a hand on her knee whilst in the other outstretched held his espresso.

"Stand up for Mavis sake..."

Gulping slightly Wendy's brown eyes latched onto Gajeel's, panicking that she may of done something wrong. Mainly being late.

"Yah arnt late. I just never went home. I need you to bring me up to speed with everything and I need to know exactly what happened whilst I was at the hospital."

His dark crimson eyes narrowed, his assistant had kept things from him whilst he was away, potentially important information.

Bowing several times Wendy agreed.

* * *

"I see. So did yah keep the original blueprints then?"

"Yes I made copies, the alterations Karen made, never made it to the building contractors. They are following the designs you commissioned originally."

"Gi hi... So yah intercepted them.. Nice work Squirt" Gajeel patted her on the back as he looked over all the plans before them.

Blushing at the compliment Wendy continued to explain that Karen had forced her way into the office attempting to overrule Wendy's actions, even when Wendy explained very politely that when Gajeel was out of the office it fell to the bluenette to control, however in the past it was far more convenient to allow Karen to run it, being that she was apparently trust worthy and having Wendy take over was an outrage and total disregard to her feelings.

Gajeel never made a sound whilst he listened to Wendy explaining how on several occasions she caught Karen speaking to a blond man with a very distinct crystalline shaped earring in his left ear and a scar on the right eyebrow.

"I don't really know what Karen is up to though.. I'm sorry... "

Gajeel frowned as he looked down at his assistant almost near tears as she scrunched up a piece of her note pad, patting her head he looked forwards, gruffly responding "Its alright. Lets just focus on today."

"Mhm!" Wendy's cheerful personality snapped back as she hurried out of the office spooking Gajeel before rushing back in with an even larger stack of papers for him to complete for the second set of meetings.

* * *

Gajeel stared at each interviewee bored rigid, whilst they had the qualifications or some were over qualified he didn't feel confident in confiding such information he needed to be looked at.

Tapping his metal pen on the glass table he scowled before being angrily nudged by Wendy as she continued to ask question after question. She didn't even break a smile as she elbowed him hard.

Rubbing his arm he coughed slightly.

"Thanks but yah ain't got the job. NEXT!"

Wendy dropped the papers from shock before trying to regain her composure "I'm sorry! Thank you for your time!"

As the interviewee left the room sulking Wendy spun around on her seat, "Mr. Gajeel! You can't just say no... We have to follow rules!"

"She wern't that bright Wendy... She kept on battin' her damn eyelids at me."

"She had all the qualifications necessary!"

Gajeel raised a studded brow to Wendy, "Yah not on a power trip are yah? Talkin' back to your own boss huh...?"

Wendy blushed at the closeness of his face before her lips quivered with fright. Yes she had enjoyed running the company but she was terrified initially. Various outside companies asking for plans or deadlines, costs for plans to be drawn up. It was a nightmare to begin with, but she took it in her stride and before she knew it, she loved it.

"N-No... I just don't see the problem..."

"Gi hi, don't fret about it, I'm teasin' yah Squirt!"

* * *

Brushing her long hair Levy avoided the sore spot on her head and covered over the bald patch with the rest of her long hair. She was glad her hair was longer now, she could hide the spot far easier with the long blue locks.

Her heart pounded as she tied her hair into a high pony tail, allowing two framing locks to fall down, making her smile. She looked at the piercings on her face, worried that it might make her undesirable. Working in offices usually meant you had to conform. No dyed hair, no piercings or visible tattoos. No looking like an individual then.

Balling up her fist she beamed, she actually felt excited about having the job interview. Lucy had helped prep her in the morning, and was going to send someone along with Levy to ensure she made it safely. Taurus.

Levy fidgeted with the hem of her pencil skirt she had borrowed from Lucy. It was far shorter than she had wanted and made her behind look bigger than she thought was possible. Her white blouse almost sucked her in pushing out her small chest, as she tried to readjust it, making it more comfortable to move around in.

She nervously sat in the waiting room looking at the other people who had applied, all very formal looking and uninterested in smiling back at her. Levy craned her neck as she watched a women storm out of the meeting room before a loud roar called for Levy's turn.

Pushing open the door to the meeting room Levy froze. Her hazel eyes met that of the crimson eyes biting down onto the metal pen, snapping it in two from shock.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Hopefully this wasn't too dull of a chapter but from this point onwards its going to get a bit happier!**


	21. Chapter 21

**==[o0o]==**

"Welcome, please take a seat." Wendy stood up from her seat outstretching a hand, gesturing towards the lone chair in front of the glass table. Behind sat a very uneasy looking Gajeel and a chirpy Wendy.

Her bright face making Levy feel more at ease as she brushed out the creases in the skirt she hadn't missed Gajeel's wondering eye line.

Sifting through her paperwork Wendy pulled out several pieces of paper, one of which Levy recognised as her own CV she had sent.

"Now, Levy Ba-"

Before Wendy could finish Gajeel interjected, "So what makes yah think you have what it takes to work here?"

He watched her shift uncomfortably under his gaze, "With my qualifications I am an expert in business structure and its functionality. I have a very firm grasp on today's current events and what people look for."

Gajeel lent back in his chair, unsatisfied with the response, "Yah just sayin' a bunch of words." he swatted his hands at Levy, making her eyes bug.

"I'm good at what I do." she put flatly.

"Um... Mr. Gajeel, I think we should proceed with the questions..." Wendy put her finger up only to be ignored as Gajeel shot forwards once more, his piercings sounding against the glass.

"What makes yah think I want to hire you?"

"You need me."

"Yah would be workin' underneath me." He gave a small smirk.

Levy tried control her face, she wanted to blush and feel embarrassed but she wanted the job. She had the qualifications and she had the experience, she wanted to become independent again.

"Um... Ms. Levy your work hours would be tight and we also expect deadlines met on time, would you feel confident you could achieve this?" Wendy attempted to get the meeting completed.

Before Levy could speak Gajeel spoke again, "Yah wouldn't get paid for over time."

Looking with a bright smile to Wendy, "That's perfectly acceptable, in fact I enjoy time limits, makes the job more challenging and changes the pace. And in reference to you. _Mr. Redfox._ That's fine. My work is far more important than the Jewels I receive." she gave him a dirty pout before looking back to Wendy, answering the rest of the interview questions.

* * *

"Well. Thank you for coming in today Ms. Levy I understand it must have been a struggle. We shall contact you if you are -"

"Yah hired!"

"Hir-What?!" Wendy spluttered as she looked up shocked to Gajeel.

"Shrimp. Levy Whatever. Yah got the job. You start tomorrow morning."

"But Mr. Gajeel we still have more applicants outside and I have yet to sort out her office!"

Levy stood dumbstruck. Blinking several times, did she really have a job? Was it just because of Gajeel?

She held her stomach in fear of being sick, her emotions were running haywire, putting her hand out for the chair Levy sat down as her face drained.

"Ms. Levy, are you alright?" Wendy knelt by Levy's side, placing a hand on her knee attempting to reassure.

"Wendy."

The PA looked up at Gajeel.

"She'll be fine, take over for today, and tell the rest to go home. I need to sort out some things. Shrimp. With me."

* * *

Levy looked around the restaurant feeling awkward, she had told Taurus to head back home after thanking him profusely for waiting around. She was very grateful to the large man, he looked so menacing yet he always fawned over any attractive woman. She only had to giggle when he snorted with delight at one blonde after mistaking her for his employer Lucy and proceeded to be beaten by the ladies handbag. It was as if it didn't phase the man.

" _Oi"_

Levy blinked, she had been milking the drink in front of her for some time. Looking up through her eyelashes she caught sight of Gajeel's beautiful rich crimson eyes, she didn't even realise how much she missed those mystical shaped irises.

"Shrimp?"

Gajeel lent back in the booth, leaning his arm over the side pushing back into the corner as he stared at the bluenette before him. The first time he really had a good look at her face. Their first encounter was in a dark car and he couldn't see her face for what it was. The other occasion was when he watched her sleep in the hospital. Despite her injuries and puffy face she still looked beautiful.

He tapped his free hand on the table, he felt out of place. Scowling he moved his arm as if making a move to leave the booth.

"Don't leave.." Levy's hand abruptly lent across the table reaching out to grasp his arm, her hazel eyes filled with a bubble of tears on the edge. One blink and they'd fall.

"I'm just goin' to the restroom shrimp..." He moved his hand and took hold of her tiny white hand into his own rough palm, cupping it with both hands. Giving her a small reassuring squeeze he carefully let it go above the table.

"Order whatever yah want alright?" Standing up from the table Gajeel looked towards the restroom before looking down at Levy now leafing through the menu.

"What about you?" Levy's face began to brighten on hearing Gajeel's reply.

"Surprise me." He smirked before wondering away.

Levy read through the menu, a small smile sat on her face as she gazed at the pictures, occasionally glancing at other orders that past her. Taking in the wonderful fragrance. She hadn't eaten out in years.

She sniffed again, only to have the smell of something rotten nearby. It felt horribly familiar. Her train of thought was interrupted as the waitress came over, smiling brightly to the bluenette, taking her order with a bounce in her step.

* * *

"Do yah have enough there Shrimp?" Gajeel lifted his studded brow at the large plate sitting in front of Levy with a toothy grin.

She blushed before panicking, "I'm sorry! Oh I didn't mean to... Please don't hurt me.."

"Wha? Levy." Gajeel placed his hand on top of Levy's balled up fist on the table as she shook from fear. "Its fine. I told yah to order whatever... " The worry that filled his eyes made Levy feel guilty.

 _Why had she panicked..._

"I'm sorry..."

"Levy. Stop apologisin'!" Lifting his hand up he slowly inched his hand towards her porcelain face, outstretching his palm he watched her shift slightly. "I ain't gonna hurt you..." holding her face softly he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I couldn't do that... Not again Levy. I ain't leavin' you alone."

Levy felt the hot tears fall down her face, uncaring that she was crying in public. "Gajeel... I.."

Pulling the bluenette's arm, he pulled her to sit next to him in the booth, wrapping his arms almost twice around her.

"I will do whatever it takes to make yah forgive me even if it takes the rest of my life. I Lov-"

Levy pressed her lips against his, silencing him.

 **==[o0o]==  
AN: I'm afraid there will be no Sunday upload this week - next one is Wednesday  
I'm getting this one out now as I'm going to be away from my pc to upload ;3**

 **Please let me know what you guys are thinking about this chapter and the story overall -  
not much more to go I'm afraid! Once this story is over my priority shall be put back towards my main story of Iron Flexibility -  
Have a great day all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I know I said Wednesday... But this was sitting heavily on me so.  
I wrote it up on my phone.**

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy looked up at Gajeel's shocked face, pulling away quickly her face turned a deep shade of red, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me..."

Straightening his face back to his relaxed scowl he looked into Levy's hazel eyes, not uttering a word, his eyes flitted over her then the table back to the petite woman in his arms. Leaning backwards slightly he dug his hand into his suit trouser pocket, fishing out his wallet, grabbing a handle of Jewels he threw them onto the table.

"Lets go."

The bluenette looked up wide eyed, _was he angry?_

She tried to remember how Gajeel acted when surprised. Usually he became very reserved. Sliding her legs out from the booth Levy stood up, looking at Gajeel who followed suit, squeezing her shoulder, ushering her towards the door.

"I'll get you something later." He grumbled as he pushed open the door holding it high above Levy's head, watching her walk out through the door into the afternoon sun. Turning his head back into the restaurant he grunted angrily before walking out into the street.

"Where are we going?" Her voice wavered, as she held a hand up to shield her eyes from the bright light, looking up at Gajeel's hidden face.

He ignored her questions as he held tightly onto Levy's shoulder, not allowing her to stray from the front of his body. Signalling a taxi he lent into the window of the car, his hand had moved down onto her thin wrist, informing the driver of the destination.

"Get in."

Gajeel almost pushed Levy into the car, making her feel uncomfortable, never had Gajeel made her feel out of place, nor had he made her feel uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Levy laid her hand on his lap as the car drove away.

"Gajeel..."

The raven haired man closed his eyes as he heard his name being spoken by the angelic voice, that beautiful sound calling his name.

"Levy..."

The bluenette looked up wide eyed to him, "Tell me..." she gently squeezed her hand gripping a third of his thigh.

"Its best if you stay with someone this evening. You can't be alone, I'll drop you back to Bunny girls and Flame brain's... They'll look after you. I'll send someone to pick you up in the morning."

"N..." Levy felt her eyes sting as her chin trembled.

The short haired man looked at the bluenette, her happy face becoming almost full of anger.

" _N-no.."_ she whispered, shaking her head in frustration.

"No! No! I'm not going back Gajeel, you said you'd look after me... You'd never leave me... I.. I can't.." Her face burnt as her tears fell down her face for the second time. "Why... Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Levy..."

"No! This is unfair... So unfair... I want to be with you.."

"But-"

"You are shipping me back with Lucy and Natsu, you don't want to be with me do you?! You just want to to.. to..." Levy held her hands up as she stared at them, her throat hurt from crying, her wedding band still sitting on her finger.

Creasing up her face even more she spun it around her finger, taking in its beauty, it was once a beautiful ring, now it had faded after years of being worn and not being cleaned. The once vibrant metal now dull.

"I.. I'm trapped in a loveless marriage Gajeel. And the one man who I truly loved... I still love him till this day. And he can't even..." Levy felt a scream wanting to pour out of her mouth.

Gajeel felt his hand reach out to take Levy's hand into his own, flinching slightly as she roared angry truths.

"Stop the car!" she yelled as she banged on the plastic separating the driver and passengers, " **STOP** the taxi!"

"Levy! Get a hold of yourself!" Gajeel went to grab Levy's arm as she flung open the door into the busy street, taking off down the pavement.

"Fuck sake, here!" Gajeel hastily grabbed as many Jewels as he thought suitable, stuffing them through the tiny gap in the drivers window, trying to keep an eye on the long blue hair running away.

Levy felt her chest burn as she cried, hoisting up her skirt she managed to stretch her legs to make her run faster, using her height to weave in and out of the pedestrians.

" **LEVY! Stop runnin'!"**

Turning down an alleyway Levy felt her lungs wanting to explode, holding her hands to her head she screamed loudly. Letting all of her pent up frustration and sadness explode out.

Sliding down the brick wall she couldn't control her sobs, her mouth and cheeks hurt from being agape. Hugging her knees she screamed into the space. Wishing for it to take the pain away.

Slowing down his jog Gajeel held his head against the wall listening to Levy sob loudly, ignoring the passers-by watching with concern.

"Shit Levy..."

Levy shot her head up as Gajeel rounded the corner, his large frame almost filling the alleyway, pulling his trousers up slightly he crouched next to the bluenette, looking deep into her blood shot eyes.

He had no words. Reaching out his hand he pulled away the stray hairs, pulling them behind her pierced ears. His thumb stroking the piercings slowly as his rough padding fell to her soft wet cheek.

Drawing in a deep breath he looked hard at the woman in tears before him. He never wanted to make her cry. Chewing his cheek he looked deep into her hazel eyes, his pocket felt uncomfortable, leaning back slightly he slid his large hand into the tight pocket feeling the soft fabric.

The headband. Rubbing it between he fingers he thought for a moment.

"Here. You should have it back."

Pulling out the gray headband, Levy's eyes lit up upon recognition. "My.. My head band.. I saw you wearing one... When I saw you perform..."

"Its yours."

"But.. I never gave you a headband..." Cautiously taking the headband into her fingers she brought it up to her face, breathing in Gajeel's wonderful spiced metallic scent. "...I'm sorry. I must of ruined the day for you."

"You made me realise I made a mistake, but I have to honour the commitments I make, I'm able to make a fresh start now however..."

Clutching the band in her hands Levy looked slightly confused as she tilted her head sniffing, "Gajeel?"

"Levy." Straightening up Gajeel held his hand for Levy to take hold of, pulling her up he watched her brush herself down, still holding tight onto the band.

"Levy... Its over. I want to be... I want to be with _you_."

"What are you talking about?"

Furrowing his studded brow he closed his red eyes, "Levy. Listen, I ain't good at this shit alright? Yah know that better than anyone else." Grabbing at his ring finger he pulled off the wedding band, rubbing the indentation it had left.

"Its over Shrimp." he gave a small smirk, hoping Levy would understand the meaning.

Her head felt blurry she had just asked Gajeel for him to make a move and now she was second guessing it, she couldn't leave Eric could she? She was so quick to act on her feelings those weeks ago.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her heart began pounding against her ribcage, staring at the ring on her finger.

Slowly her right hand hovered over towards the left, shaking as she touched the metal. Tears fell once more down her cheeks as she tugged at it, feeling it fall off easily.

 _A good sign._

The moment the ring came off it felt as if her world had opened up, the sky became a brighter blue as the clouds became a gleaming white. Her shoulders lifted from the weight that weighed her down that she never realised had been sitting on them.

She was free.

Holding the ring in her hand she scrunched up her fist tight, feeling the ring indent in her small palm. She clenched her teeth as she closed her eyes. The warm rough padding wrapping around her hand soothed the bluenette.

Pulling her hand closer to his body she felt the other arm wrap around her body, holding her close to the large frame. Pressing her head against his chest she listened to the rapid beating of the chest.

Gajeel had pocketed his ring, unfurling her fingers slowly he took the ring out of her hand, sliding it into his own pocket.

Holding his hand against her head, the pair stood in silence in the alleyway. The tourists and pedestrians not paying any mind to the pair.

"Can... Can we go somewhere.. To be alone?" The bluenette dully circled her fingers on Gajeel's shirt, feeling his body shift.

"Where?"

" _Yours?"_

Gajeel paused, thinking about whether or not it would be a good idea, "Ok. Lets go Shrimp."

Levy felt her cheeks fill with colour from blushing suddenly. The once annoying nickname suddenly becoming a welcome change.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **This might be hard for people to wrap their heads around... Especially those in my younger audience  
The whole Levy being happy/sad/love but... When the story is over, you'll understand fully :)**

 **Thanks again guys - I spoil you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Due to the mess up with the system I've only just been able to upload...  
Sorry guys! I'll try and get several chapters out to you to make up for the sites mess up!  
Just give me a couple days! :3  
**

 **==[o0o]==**

Lucy sat curled up in front of the roaring fire Natsu had started. Surrounding the blonde piles of papers and notes stared up at her, waiting for her wondering eyes. Humming lightly to herself Lucy looked at her wrist watch, noticing the time she gave a small smile.

 _I hope Lev's interview is going well..._

Light padding sounded behind in the hallway as a pink haired man attempted to sneak up behind her. Climbing over the sofa's and over the coffee table he stood over his wife holding his arms up waiting to pounce as his white fangs bared over her.

"I know you are there Natsu..."

Natsu dropped his arms huffing loudly, "Why yah gotta ruin my fun Luce?"

He jumped off and sat on the coffee table, his bare feet close to Lucy's face as he crossed his legs.

"Do you mind..?" She gestured with her head towards the paperwork, hoping that Natsu would remove his feet from her delicate vicinity.

Paying no attention to Lucy's face Natsu readjusted his scarf, scratching the scar on his neck slightly, "Do you think we should call the cops?"

Taking a deep breath Lucy dropped her work onto the floor before looking up at her husband, "Yes."

She hesitated "But _we_ can't do it Natsu, Levy won't ever forgive us, even though she's coming to the realisation that Eric is no good for her... She is still in love with the man."

Natsu stared deep into the fire, watching the flames bounce around helping him think. "I heard her dreaming last night..."

"Hmm?" Lucy turned to look where Natsu was staring, waiting for him to continue.

"She still loves Metal head yah know. She kept saying his name over and over..." He shuddered slightly before hopping off the table and crouching in front of the orange and red flames, almost stuffing his hands into the dancing fire.

"You heard her?" Lucy pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her cotton trousers.

"Yeh... But if Juvia is right about what's in the closest we gotta worry about Eric, he ain't right in the head Luce. He's gonna do somethin'"

"Natsu.. What was in there?" Lucy lent forwards listening to him speak quietly.

" _It was. Luce. Juvia said it was a damn shrine. A messed up shrine. He had taken pieces of her clothes and hair... She said it smelt horrible... Whatever it was... It was made to look like Levy.. But.. He had cut it up."_ Natsu emitted a low growl, causing Lucy to sit back down, his white fangs feeling the hot scorching fire.

* * *

Juvia sat fidgeting on the couch, looking over at several papers on her large coffee table. Her living room consisted of several aquariums with various aquatic life. Decorated around the walls hung various weather related pictures, rain, clouds, lightning.

The largest painting hung above the mantelpiece. Clouds parting to let a large beam of light shine through. Juvia bought the piece shortly after making her relationship official with Gray. Making her remember how he brought light into her gloomy world.

Giving a small sigh Juvia pulled out her phone and began scrolling through the screen, looking at several apps and messages she had missed whilst on her day off from work. Tapping out several reply messages the bluenette looked at Gajeel's name, thumbing her phone she quickly typed a message.

 ** _Please ring Juvia when you are free. Its important!_**

She knew he'd be busy at work having heard little from him since disappearing after Levy waking up. Juvia only had to wait a few minutes before her phone rang, Gajeel.

" _Yeh?"_ His voice sounded strained as if he was trying to stop panting.

" _Gajeel! Juvia was so worried, have you managed to see Levy?"_

" _Why?"_ Juvia could hear sharp in takes of breath as he uttered.

Juvia began to lower her voice as she spoke, worried about someone overhearing her, despite being home alone, _"...Juvia saw something at her home..."_

" _What?"_ Gajeel's voice sounded rough in annoyance.

The bluenette whispered, _"Juvia... Juvia saw a shrine..."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Dedicated to Levy... Juvia didn't tell her everything... Please. If you see her.."_

" _Juvia?"_ A familiar sounded voice suddenly sounded on the phone after a short scuffled noise.

" _Levy? Why are you on Gajeel's phone?"_ Juvia leapt up from the sofa, holding onto her phone with both hands, worried about the reason. _Perhaps she was in trouble again?_

" _Um... He passed it to me"_ Levy's voice became light almost forced breathing.

" _Levy... Juvia is very worried about you! You must do something about..."_

" _Its OK... He.. He is gone"_ The little bluenette's voice suddenly sounded more normal after a sound like a slap happened in the background of Levy's side of the phone quickly before a loud grunt.

" _Oh... Juvia is sorry for bothering you... Sorry."_ The tall woman sat back down, realising she had interrupted something important. She smiled to herself for worrying without real reason, knowing that Gajeel is with her and she is staying with Lucy and Natsu.

" _Its alright Juvia, don't worry. Thank you for contacting me, it means a great deal to have people looking out for me"_

Juvia smiled as she listened, _"Goodbye Levy, Juvia would like to see you soon."_

" _Mhm! Sounds – Oh please! Ga-hah Sorry Juvia Um. I need to go! Thank you bye – Gaje!"_

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Sorry its SO short! Hope you enjoyed anyway... I just wanted to clear a couple things up :P  
So... Lemon? :O Or Just Teasing? Phaha.**


	24. Chapter 24

**==[o0o]==**

Karen scowled at several other arrested females in the large shared cell. _Why did she have to share with those lowlifes?_

"Mrs. Redfox? You've been bailed." A tall officer stood at the gate holding his keys. "Approach the gate please. Ladies step back."

Three congregating women moved away watching Karen carefully, she gave them a dirty smirk before flicking her hair with her hand. Swanning out of the now open gate before having it slam loudly behind her making her jump slightly.

"Follow us please." Karen was wedged between a taller officer whilst the officer who had opened the gate stood almost directly behind her, frog marching her out towards the waiting room.

Collecting her belongings Karen re-clasped her watch and slid her rings back onto her fingers, looking around she excepted to see Gajeel standing there looking sorry for himself for making her spend several nights in jail but what she hadn't seen was a tall thin blond man leaning on one hip. His crystal earring hanging away from his head as he watched her through his blue eyes, his eyebrows furrowed watching her suddenly begin swaying her hips towards him. She had fallen for his charms and wanted to do anything for him.

"Karen." Sting began to speak before having her slender finger press against his lips as she moved her body closer to his, almost thrusting up against him.

"Shh... Lets get out of here. I need to clear up a few things," she gave him a small wink before her hand was instantly grabbed tight.

"I don't think you understand the severity of your position." He bore his eyes into her own, gripping tighter onto Karen's hand as she tried to pull it away. Attempting to keep face with those still in the police station. Smiling as people glanced at her.

" _Let go of me."_ she hissed through her thin lips that no longer were covered in a deep maroon lipstick but now wearing her natural skin colour.

"Karen. Its over. The deal is off."

"What?" Karen gasped loudly as she pulled her hand away, clutching it into her other hand, holding it against her chest. "I don't have time for this!"

Her long brown hair flew past Sting's face as she stormed out the station, her red heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor before sounding on the concrete steps outside.

A shadow figure pulled out in front of her as she attempted to cross the street, forcibly pulling her into the alley that ran alongside the building.

* * *

Slamming the door shut a bedraggled man slid down the door into a ball, hugging his limp shoulder. His dry tears fell silent in the empty house. Slowly his sobs turned into laughter, holding his face he couldn't stop the manic laughter. Banging his head against the wooden door over and over he roared with laughter his mouth agape as he began mocking the incident from several hours previous.

"She looked so frail,"

 _No.. She looks fine_

"She looked like she was in pain..."

 _She was in an unfamiliar place..._

"Did you see her face?"

 _How could I not?_

"She hates me..."

 _She loves you... She loves you._

"But I want to keep her safe..."

 _You can... You will... Safe forever._

"Yes, safe forever..."

 _Don't forget the plan..._

"No... I won't..."

 _She won't leave you again..._

"She won't..?"

 _No... You know what to do._

Eric removed his hand covering half his face as he caught sight of something sticking out of the floorboard by his foot. A worn photograph with dog-eared corners.

"What's this..?"

Turning over the photograph his eyes scanned the image, two smiling faces looking back at him, one he recognised, the other...

" _ **THAT FUCKING WHORE!"**_

Eric screamed loudly as he scrambled to his feet still holding onto the photograph, scrunching it up in his fist as he held onto his limp shoulder. He roared as he threw his body into the wall attempting to knock his shoulder back into place.

Each thrust he shrieked with anger and pain.

" **FUCK"**

 _ **Thud**_

" **YOU"**

 _ **Thump**_

" **LEVY"  
**

 _ **Thud**_

" **YOU"**

 _ **Crack**_

 **"FUCKING"**

 _ **Thud**_

" **BITCH"**

 ** _Crunch_  
**

" **I'M GONNA"**

 _ **Thump**_

" **FUCKING"**

 _ **Crack**_

" **KILL YOU!"  
**

 _ **Pop**_

Eric lent against the wall feeling his arm regain more motion, he had managed to pound his shoulder back into place. Breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face from his matted hair.

His heavy footsteps thundered down the hallway into his bedroom, throwing over various drawers and standing on the bedspread he knelt down in front of the closest.

His breathing frantic and uneasy, reaching out for the handles he pulled open the doors, looking at his artwork.

He had dismembered various animals, scattering them about ritualistically on his shrine. In the centre Levy's face looked up at him. Her young face of 21 looking up at him. 14 years had passed since that photo was taken. 14 years of knowing his wife. He had fallen in love with her unintentionally.

Stroking the picture frame his face softened as he lit candles surrounding her,

"Levy... My wife... You looked so beautiful... Why did you have to go and ruin it?"

 _This was suppose to be a short term affair..._

"I know... But who couldn't love such a woman?"

 _She loved him before you..._

"She married me."

 _Because Karen married him..._

"Karen married him for his money... She doesn't love him..."

 _You're just a pawn Eric... She used her like she used you. Now you've lost the love of your life. What are you going to do now?_

"No stop it!"

 _I'm only telling you the truth... You know she has to be removed from the picture... If she won't be with you, she can't be with anyone..._

"No! I won't!"

 _You won't? Or I won't?_

"You don't exist!"

 _You said it yourself... She is a whore. A whore in love with your boss... She will make you loose your job... She will ensure you never succeed. Is that what you want? To be a failure, to fail at life?_

"No... I love my work..."

 _Yet you are willing to let her get away? She'll tell the police... That blonde woman will stop you... Did you forget about her?_

"But what of those men? I couldn't face them again..."

 _Invite Levy out... Lure her away from her friends... Find her in a secluded spot... Wait for the perfect moment... Let me do it... I've waited for such a long time Eric... You know how long I've waited... All those years of talking to yourself..._

"No. No I won't!"

 _You don't have a choice any more..._

"What? What are you talking about?"

 _Goodbye Eric._

Eric slammed his fist into the table in front of him, catapulting the various lit candles around. His mind had become warped over the years, isolating Levy made him feel powerful, he pleasured himself as he beat her on various occasions, getting off on her whimpers and squeals of pain. The more she quieted down the more he beat her making her louder to enjoy it more.

The man whirled his head around as the room slowly began to catch a light from the trashed bedroom, cursing himself loudly he turned and tried to escape the room. His foot tripped him up on the wooden drawer that lay on the ground, causing him to slip and face plant the floor knocking him out momentarily.

* * *

Waking with a daze Eric began coughing and choking. Holding a dirty sleeve to his face he tried to see through the smoke, squinting he could just about see the hallway just ahead of him. Keeping his body low to the ground he crawled over the broken pieces of wood, grunting with pain as he hauled his body down the hallway towards the front door.

The small man managed to stand up using a small table as a leaning post, a smile began to grow on his dirty face, his eyes blackened as he looked down at the photo still in his hand. He no longer cared about the roaring fire behind him that was starting to creep over the ceilings.

 _Levy sat underneath a tall sakura tree holding one of her favourite books. She wore a thin strapped white top around her neck sat a beautiful necklace. Twin dragons rolling in a figure eight each dragon wore a different stone for the eyes. A red ruby and very tiny piece of cognac amber.  
_

 _Two large metal studded arms wrapped around her frame as the pair grinned into the camera. Levy wore her hair short as a small black bandana sat on her head, behind her a rather menacing but grinning man looked up to the camera, his hair looked as if it fell almost to his backside, the thick black mane being held back by a matching headband that was decorated as plain orange._

 _His studded brows hidden whilst his long black locks flowed underneath, his studded jaw resting on the bluenette's head. On the back of the photograph in Levy's handwriting she had written, "Gajeel and Me – Our first anniversary! My new necklace! x x"_

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Another chapter will be up late today! (also I was asked the time between the gap...  
In this version its 14-15 years for dramatic purposes?) Also to the other guest who said it could be a book - seriously?! XD Thanks? And yes I know the plot isn't the best... But I'm working from a one sided point of view so I'm sorry.. plus I'm having to glam it up a bit! xD Its all a bit hearsay D:  
And.. Yeah I teased you guys... SORRY! Next chapter we shall see... I'm behind on writing at the minute so give me time :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I fell asleep... A part of this chapter is dedicated to ScarletteLove for giving me the idea and hopefully it isn't bad :P (COOKIES!)  
**

* * *

 **==[o0o]==**

Uneasily Levy stepped through the front door of Gajeel's house, the high ceilings loomed far above the bluenette's head as she was greeted to the large open plan downstairs, few walls connected the lower level to the upper floor.

The modern building was filled with clean white lines and silver brushed metal everywhere. Barely any personality to the walls or floor. Levy looked saddened as she felt the home feeling cold to the owners.

"Karen designed the lot of it... I hate it." Gajeel had walked off leaving Levy to quickly scurry after the tall man. He had swatted his hand in disgust having mentioned her name.

"It... seems lovely..."

Stopping in his tracks Gajeel ran his large hand through his short raven locks, "Lev... Yah don't have to say anythin'"

Turning around he almost knocked Levy over with his arm, not realising how close she stood behind him. "Jeez, yah need to wear a bell or summint shrimp!"

She gave a small giggle before her stomach rumbled, "Sorry..."

Gajeel raised his studded eyebrow, "What yah sorry for? I said we'd eat later didn't I?" ignoring the obvious apology.

Continuing on his path he navigated around the large L shaped sofa towards the kitchen, slowly Levy followed, she hugged her limp arm feeling uneasily.

"Sit." Gajeel gestured towards a bar stool opposite the large marble slabbed island in the centre of the kitchen whilst holding a knife in one hand.

The bluenette gave a small pout, the stool sat higher than her hip, she was going to have to jump. A small pink dusting filled her cheeks as she hoisted up her skirt enabling her to lift her legs apart. Hoping Gajeel would turn around quicker she took a deep breath and almost leapt up the stool.

Resting her hand on top of the marble top she managed to pull her self up with the jump and sit more comfortably, watching Gajeel turn back around holding a large wooden chopping board and having collected various items out of the fridge and vegetable racking.

Levy forgot how much she loved to watch him cook, he always made the most delicious of meals when she was younger. "Say... Do you remember... When you first made those scones and you forgot the sugar? it tasted of just salt!"

Gajeel stopped chopping for a minute, resting his hand with the knife. He mulled for a few moments as he looked blankly across at Levy, "I think if yah remember correctly that was you."

"Wha? I didn't!"

"Yah couldn't cook Shrimp! Even when yah had the recipe in front of you!" He smirked before continuing to chop.

Levy pouted as she crossed her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm an excellent chef now I'll have you know!"

Gajeel couldn't stop himself laughing, "Stop Shrimp! I'm tryin' to cook 'ere!" he spilt several chopped veg over the side of a heating up pot, catching the strays he tossed them back in to cook with the rest.

"What is so funny?! I'm great!"

Gajeel's shoulders heaved with laughter as he lent over away from Levy, he couldn't speak through the laughter.

"Stop mocking me!" Levy's face burned bright as her cheeks puffed out wildly.

"Gi hi hi I'm sorry Shrimp but yah honestly tellin' me that you can cook now? **AND** its edible... I just find that hard to believe... Yah a terrible cook"

"Well... I haven't cooked you anything yet for you to judge so... _Shut up_!" Levy's hazel eyes stared hard at him trying to look threatening.

Gajeel felt his lip twitch, _No I mustn't laugh at her again._

"Gi hi hi Whatever Shrimp"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Yah Shrimpy, that's why I get to call yah it!"

"Oh my god..." Levy placed the side of her head on the marble staring at the fridge, it felt as if she was back at school with him.

"Alright Shrimp... Make me summint"

"What?" Levy lifted her head up from the counter and stared at him utterly confused.

Gajeel elongated all of the words trying to make Levy understand "C-o-o-k me so-me-th-ing"

"Um.. Well.." Levy fumbled with her fingers looking unsure of what to do, she knew of one recipe that was a hit every time. "I could make some cookies?"

"Eh.. Sure OK Shrimp what yah need?" Gajeel finished off his portion of cooking and watched Levy collect the various ingredients, he had to stifle a laugh as she climbed onto the work surface to fetch a bowl to mix with.

Meticulously Levy measured out ingredients, her photographic memory suddenly seemed to have latched onto cooking recipes. Throwing in large chunks of chocolate, fudge and marshmallows Levy smiled with a big grin looking at the thick sticky gooey goodness in the bowl. Unaware of how messy she had made the kitchen and her outfit.

Carefully she spooned out the cookies onto the sheet pan and slid them into the oven, her floured face beaming with delight as she looked over at Gajeel who quickly turned and coughed, hiding his pink face.

The smell of chocolate goo cookies filled the whole house far more than Gajeel's thick soup. It was the smell of home and family.

 _Levy's mother always made her special cookies when she was feeling down or needed a cheering up, it was as if her mother had a sixth sense about it all. When her father passed away after her fifteen birthday Levy decided to bake the cookies for her own mother to cheer her up, the resulting cookie mix had taken over the sheet pan and turned into one giant burnt slab._

 _Still the young girl had hopped it tasted better than it looked and crumbled it over the top of ice-cream and offered it to her mother, watching her eyes light up as Levy explained why. It was one of the few times Levy saw her mother smile before passing away a year later._

Opening the oven door Levy was overwhelmed by the heat wafting away the heat with one hand and holding the door with her oven mitt. Blinking slightly she looked in at the cookies.

 _Perfection._

She breathed a sigh of relief before turning around and giving Gajeel a large "Gi hi! Told you I can cook!"

"So yah didn't burn 'em, that's nothin' new Shrimp"

"Just try one..." her hazel eyes widened with anticipation as the man took one of the warm cookies and bit into it hesitantly. His strong teeth easily pulled it apart and chewed it.

His initial reaction was to scrunch up his face until he realised how mouthwatering they were. "Shit. These are great!"

* * *

Levy flopped down onto the sofa, her stomach feeling incredibly full and uncomfortable in her formal outfit. She cast her eyes around looking for anything that might represent Gajeel, but there was absolutely nothing, no photo, no paintings of them, no books.

"No books..." she felt the words escape her lips

Gajeel pricked up his ears, he heard her speak smirking to himself he finished tiding away the plates, "Yah wanna see the rest of the place? It ain't that interestin' but I dunno when you'll see this place again"

"What? Why? I mean yes please, but why won't I see it again?" Levy pulled herself forwards, her white shirt top had been unbuttoned slightly to allow her to relax showing part of her collarbone. Still partially covered in flour.

"Just... Too many memories, c'mon Shrimp"

* * *

The tall man allowed the bluenette to almost run riot in his home, she flew open doors, wondering around the upper levels, downstairs she found uninteresting, everything was on full view aside from the kitchen being partially walled off, thus nothing was waiting to be discovered.

Gajeel had enjoyed slowly walking behind her, his eyes almost never moving from her behind, he began gritting his teeth, remembering the touch against his hands, _Would it feel the same?_ He wanted to kneed them again, to bite them with his long canines. He wanted her. She had only allowed him once and he craved more.

Coughing the short raven haired man repositioned his body allowing more room in his trousers as he felt them strain slightly. Wondering off Gajeel pushed open his bedroom door, knowing that Levy would still be fully engrossed in the rest of the rooms.

Opening his wardrobe his eyes scanned over his clothings, huffing he grabbed the first items to hand, a black t-shirt and black jeans.

Pulling off his shirt he tossed it onto the floor along with several other piles of clothing littered the floor for who knows how long. He lifted up his arm pit, sniffing it slightly before screwing up his nose, _need a fuckin' shower._

Unwilling to get his clean clothes smelly he shouted out the door, "Oi, Shrimp! I'm gettin' in the shower, entertain yah self!"

Levy looked up from the paperwork in her hands, "Mm k!" she called back through the walls,

She had found various letters addressed to Gajeel from several companies expressing their interest in purchasing his own company. Some had timers and he had missed the deadline for most of them.

Putting them back where she found them she left the room, looking around for the next room to investigate, walking across the landing she turned the handle and walked into a wall of male cologne and man smell. She sniffed and realised it was Gajeel's. Underneath the overwhelming scent she could smell the spice and metal that always used to radiate of him.

The sound of water falling into the floor made Levy realise that she had actually walked into Gajeel's bedroom. She had never stepped foot in his old room in their past relationship. She felt nervous and excited all at the same time, she wanted to touch everything and yet she wanted to leave the room.

 _Maybe if I sit on the bed and wait? What are you waiting for exactly? Um... Quiet brain!_

The bluenette's face flushed listening to the water falling, she wanted to imagine the body the water was touching, imagining it running down his chiselled chest right down past his perfectly formed...

Levy felt her face burning, _Stop it stop it!_ She felt her body reacting in a way that she hadn't felt in years, and it felt good. She wanted to feel more of the tingling sensation that was beginning to build upwards.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **More tomorrow! I think I'm gonna just update daily for this week... Maybe - Don't count me on that! Like I said... I fell asleep! ALSO! To the guest once more – Levy and Gajeel went to school together alongside EVERYONE else XD Literally. "Fairy High" was the school :3 Makarov was their teacher. I could name the students if you want? (its the main characters of FT hooray! I can't separate them all D: I love them!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**==[o0o]==**

Gajeel hung his head under the running water. His mind was starting to dull from lack of sleep and caffeine, rubbing his face with water to attempt to re-energise himself his mind wandered. The soapy water slid off his body down into the drain beneath his feet. The hot water felt good against his skin washing away the dirt and sweat that last almost 48 hours had brought.

He couldn't stop his mind wandering over Levy's actions, she seemed to be her old self, smiling and laughing. Even arguing with him again. He smirked as he lent his head back underneath the shower, washing out the shampoo.

 _Would she go for it?_

His heart and mind was longing to hold her again. After the night at the bar all he ever wanted was to hold her body against his and never let go. He wanted to see her every morning, but they had been apart for so many years.

Grunting he stepped out of the shower and vaguely dried his body before wrapping the towel around his waist. He must of looked at his face in the mirror for what seemed an eternity. Imagining himself with his long locks again. Man he missed them but the short hair reminded him everyday of the woman he was destined to be with.

 _Levy..._

Opening the door to the bedroom he was greeted with a small bluenette sitting on the end of his bed looking pink as she stared at his chiselled chest. Her eyes only locked on his naked torso.

"Can I help yah with somethin'?" He smirked, watching her petite body shift uncomfortably.

 _Man she's cute..._

"Yah should shower too. I don't think you realise how dirty you are," He intended for it to sound innocent but Levy's face flushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm not dirty! I'm inno- oh... Um. Yes thank you," Levy quickly shot up from the bed and slipped past an amused Gajeel, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Her heart raced, pounding hard against her chest.

 _Calm down... Calm down..._

Turning on the water to the shower Levy looked around the bathroom hoping to find something she could use to wash her hair and body with. Most of it looked incredibly masculine and she wasn't too keen on the idea of washing with a man's body wash. Opening a few cupboards she met with the realisation that she was going to have to bite the bullet and use Gajeel's shampoo and body wash.

Her face crumpled slightly with concern hoping that he wouldn't mind her using his shower products, placing them on the floor of the shower for easy reach she looked for a towel, a large black fluffy looking towel looked back at her, Levy felt a small smile creep across her face as she felt the softness against her face. Placing it near the shower for when she would leave, she slowly stripped out of Lucy's lent clothes.

Unbuttoning her white shirt she carefully folded it back up, followed by wiggling out of her short skirt. Unclasping her bra she felt much more comfortable slowly dropping it on top of the folded clothes she was left with her panties. Uneasily she looked towards the still closed bathroom door, reassuring herself she slowly slipped off her panties and put them on top of the rest of her clothes. Pulling out her pony tail she felt the long blue locks fall against her bare back, shaking it up carefully with her hands she stepped into the hot shower.

A deep sigh left her lips before the tears began falling again. She wished she could think clearly, to have the road paved ahead of her telling her which way to turn. She had unofficially broken up with Eric. In her dream like state she knew he was no good for her, but she did love him. Her mind and her friends seemed to point her back in the right direction. She needed to move forwards. She had stayed stagnant for all those years, waiting hand on foot for her husband. Having no dreams of her own in fears of hurting his ideas. She wanted to grow. To make something of herself, but Eric had always found a way to sabotage it.

Levy smelt the shampoo run down her body as she gently massaged it into her scalp. The same smell Gajeel always smelt with. It felt like home, it felt right. Her eyes continued to tear up, finally allowing the shampoo to fully wash out of her hair she opened up the body wash, the smell overwhelmed her nostrils. Her sobs her becoming louder as her chest heaved. She wanted to stop all the crying, she didn't even understand why she was upset. Why was she sobbing so loudly? Why was the simple act of washing her hair making her sad? Levy couldn't think straight. She wanted for all of the pain and sadness to just go away. To be happy once again. To have one day where nothing bad would happen, where the sun shone bright and the clouds never clouded over. Where she could leave the house whenever she wanted, go where ever she wanted with whomever she wanted.

Trying to squeeze out the body wash into her palm the bottle dropped onto the floor making the bluenette squeal with distress. She felt anger build up in her body. She was never angry. She wanted to forgive everyone. She felt a scream wanting to tear out of her mouth but all she could do was cry louder than ever. Sliding down the shower wall she fell onto her behind, hugging her knees as the water poured down over her.

* * *

Before she realised it two arms wrapped around her naked body cradling her close. They never uttered any words simply holding her close as the two sat underneath the water slowly a hand stroked the back of her head, allowing the bluenette to cry loudly into their arms.

She felt a heavy head rest on her head, occasionally kissing the top of her forehead trying desperately to reassure her.

Levy's eyes were red with squeezing them shut tight, cracking them open under the water she caught sight of a studded arm holding her. She realised she sat on Gajeel's lap, but she didn't care. Not any more. She actually felt happy, why was she feeling guilty? Why did she feel as if she was being selfish for wanting to live her life?

She moved slightly making Gajeel release his iron like grip on her body, still holding her under the water he brushed several blue locks out of her face. She could feel his heart racing wildly against her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life, but she was certain Gajeel was the answer to the question in front of her. Right now. He was the only piece in her life that made sense. He was the key to her happiness.

Leaning in, he lifted up her chin meeting his face, his crimson eyes looking straight into Levy's beautiful hazel orbs. Hesitating Levy blinked a few times as water poured down their faces, she lent in towards him.

His lips locked around hers, feeling her kiss back. Her slender wet arm ran its way around the back of his head as she turned her body, her breasts pressing against his chest. Deepening her kiss she felt his hands wander across her back. One hand cupped her head whilst the other ran towards her behind sitting on his stirring lap.

Levy broke away from the kiss, planting more against his cheek tears running down her face again, she felt happy.

Kissing all over his studs, on his nose and jaw she rubbed her fingers gently on his ear. She felt so close and so alive. She needed more. Rotating her body around she slid her legs either side of his body, keeping her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Still partially embarrassed by her naked body. Each kiss deepened and became more passionate.

Grabbing a handful of Levy's behind Gajeel pulled her lower half closer to his towelled waist. He couldn't get enough of her body. She was the picture of perfection, the way she slotted perfectly in his arms. The bluenette ran her tongue across Gajeel's exposed ear enjoying the taste of iron studs in her mouth.

Shivers ran up Gajeel's back as he allowed her to control the pace. He didn't want to press himself too hard and scare her off but the way she touched his body was making him loose control.

Leaning back slightly Levy looked at Gajeel, his face had turned a shade of pink as he caught sight of her small perky breasts. Her nipples had become hard as they grazed against him. He shuddered wanting to wrap his lips around her soft nubs. Wanting to squeeze and massage those perfect mounds once more.

She breathed heavily as her heart raced in her throat. So many thoughts running through her head, gingerly she took Gajeel's hand and placed it on her chest. Looking at him she gave him a small smile as she bit her lip, reassuring him it was alright to proceed. She needed the release, to feel alive. To feel loved. She wanted Gajeel.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **OH this brought back memories... (also I totally misread a review – The couple dated for roughly 2 years however they were close whilst they were at school so roughly 3 years as friends, 5 years in total – they dated from the age of 18 – 21)  
Also to the guest going through a rough time – I'm so sorry to hear that and I'm so happy that my story is helping you! I'm always here if you want to talk :) (make an account ;) )**


	27. Chapter 27

**~Lemon~ :]  
==[o0o]==**

Gajeel lifted up Levy's petite body holding her close to his hard wet chest. As he stood up the towel around his waist fell onto the shower floor with a wet slap. Uncaring he stepped over it, turning off the shower still holding onto the bluenette who was still busy covering him in kisses. Occasionally she'd run her fingers against his skin, making him shudder with delight.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom Gajeel held onto Levy's naked body. Pulling away he looked at her with some concern.

"Shrimp... Are you sure?"

She never responded only continuing her barrage of kisses along his face and neck.

"Lev. Please I need yah to answer me."

He hated his brain for making her stop, he wanted to feel those delicate lips continue covering his body with love but he couldn't make her regret what she was about to do.

Running her nose up the crook of his neck she bit his ear lobe gently. Teasingly pulling it downwards in her white teeth, grasping his piercings with her tongue.

"I've never been more sure... I want you Gajeel." She breathed deeply as a large smile spread across her face.

"Fuck... You've no idea how long I've wanted to hear that..." he uttered a deep emotional growl before locking his arms tight around her body. She could feel her center burning desperate for attention.

Her heart pounded as Gajeel quickly moved out of the bathroom. Keeping her close to his body he gently knelt down onto the large metal framed bed. The black sheets trying to envelope around the wet pair as Gajeel lay Levy down onto her back. Leaning on the back of his legs he took Levy's naked frame in causing her to blush wildly and begin to try and cover up.

"No.." He held down her arms looking at her perfect chest rising and falling rapidly. The way her breasts jiggled slightly made him crave the taste even more. Glancing his eyes downwards the small neat tuft of blue looked up at him invitingly.

He breathed sharply as he let go of her hands, he was hesitating as his manhood throbbed almost becoming painful.

"Gajeel... Please... I won't ever regret this... I -" The bluenette looked up into his crimson eyes, all she could show him was the love building up in her system.

"Say stop... And I'll stop... Alright?"

She gave him a small nod before feeling Gajeel crushing her lips with a hard passionate kiss. Opening to allow him enterance of her mouth, his tongue stroking against her own. Tasting his saliva against her own.

Leaning over her small body, his hands began exploring her body excitedly. Grabbing at her breast he thumbed her nipple before squeezing it hard. Relaxing his hand he repeated this over and over. Listening to the bluenette start to moan underneath him.

He ran his tongue up the side of her collar bone, heading towards her neck and ear, circling his tongue every now and then around her sweet spots. Enjoying the woman breathe deeply.

Levy glided her hands up his muscular tanned arms, the touch of her hands against his studs sent electricity through his body encouraging him to bite down onto her erect nipple. Suckling on it in earnest before squeezing them in his large rough hands.

She lifted up her back slightly, arching it to allow better access to her breasts as she buried her face in his neck. Holding onto a small clump of black hair she pulled slightly feeling something burning its way up her body. Her toes felt hot, she could feel the sensation travelling high up her legs into her thighs meeting the epicentre at her soft wet folds.

"Gajeel... Please...~" She almost cried out from too much pleasure.

Releasing his mouth from her breast with a 'pop' he looked with worry towards the bluenette, "Do yah want me to stop?"

She shook her head furiously, shaking her wet hair around the bed and slapping her and Gajeel in the face with her long wet blue strands.

The raven haired man blinked from shock feeling the stinging sensation, the bluenette began to giggle at his childish reaction. He pouted as he looked over her, his eyes softening as he kissed her lips over and over.

Putting her fingers to Gajeel's lips she pushed him back slightly. She bit her lips as her face filled with red.

"...Sit... please... On the end of the bed..."

Nodding silently Gajeel did as she spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed watching the bluenette swing her legs over the side of the bed, before grabbing a pillow and taking it off the bed with her.

He watched her move, she looked delicious. Some of the old scars on her body frustrated him but he had to hide it, he wasn't there for her then. But he is here now. And she is willing to be with him again.

 _So fuckin' hot..._

Holding the pillow vertical trying to hide as much of her body as possible she slowly lent down in front of Gajeel's waist. There in front of her was something she'd only seen a few times, she had been too embarrassed in her youth to come face to face with it, simply allowing him to do all the work. Now she wanted to return the pleasure.

Taking a deep breath Levy looked up with a mixture of emotions, ranging from worry to determination to lust.

Her hand slowly reached out towards the large manhood standing to attention in front of her face. Her fingers trembled as she slowly wrapped them around it, taking her other hand she clasped the base of the shaft with a firm grip. Gajeel let out a gasp of pleasure as her small hands held him tight, pumping up and down his shaft.

Over and over she moved her hands, feeling him twitch with pleasure. She had him at complete mercy. He looked down at the bluenette tentatively cover the tip with her mouth he grit his teeth feeling the hot wet sensation cover him. Swirling her tongue around the hood before pushing what she could into her mouth. Her hands pumping furiously away.

Gajeel's hand naturally fell behind her head, encouraging her to take more of him into her mouth, to feel the tongue slid up the length of his shaft before her hot breath ran back down against it.

He grunted with pleasure, he could only imagine Levy acting this way in his dreams. Here she knelt, naked and rubbing his hard manhood with her own excitement building up.

She began to ache between her legs, she could feel her inner lips begging for attention. Anything to take away the burning sensation.

Continuing lick around him like it was a lollipop she removed one hand from his solid rod and slowly slid it down the front of her body. Twirling the small tuft of blue in her fingers before allowing them to descend further south. Her eyes closed as her face grew a deep shade of red, her thin fingers separated her opening before systematically rubbing herself. She uttered a soft mew as she began pleasuring herself whilst still working on Gajeel before her.

His red eyes couldn't believe the sight before him, he felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. She was not the woman she used to be, not the timid woman embarrassed by being in the room naked with him. Begging for the lights to be put out. No, now she was openly pleasuring herself in front of him, she was in utter ecstasy. All because of _him_.

Gajeel snapped out of his enjoyment as his phone beeped nearby. Grunting irritably he looked at the screen seeing Juvia's message.

 _For fuck sake woman..._

Dialling her back, he wanted to nip it in the bud now, if he didn't reply to her she'd surely continue to harass him for the rest of the evening and all he wanted to do was stay with Levy.

Levy stopped as she noticed Gajeel on the phone to his ear. She felt her heart sink as he seemed completely disinterested in her. Before she realised what she had done she began working even harder on him. Sucking the top she flicked her tongue over the tip listening to his voice sharpen and breathing increase.

" _Yeh?"_ He began trying to stop himself panting, all he wanted to do was release but he couldn't do that over the phone to Juvia of all people.

" _Why?"_ He shivered feeling Levy's wet fingers wrap back around his shaft, pumping him wildly.

" _What?"_

Gajeel pulled Levy's head off him, grunting from the discomfort as her teeth lightly grazed him, he held onto her head before thrusting the phone against her ear, _"Juvia"_ he whispered.

" _Juvia?"  
_

Levy felt her body being picked up and laid down against the bed spread, Gajeel had knelt down on the floor and begun kissing up her thigh heading towards her inners, making her voice become faint.

 _"Um... He passed it to me."_

 _"Its OK... He... He is gone"_ Levy lent forward and slapped Gajeel on the arm, making him grunt in annoyance. She wanted to try and concentrate on the phone call rather than have him interrupting. He quickly shot up the bed, forcing Levy back down onto her back. She looked up at the man who looked almost menacing, still holding onto the phone she stared deep into his crimson eyes. The same ones she fell in love with as a young teenager.

" _Its alright Juvia, don't worry. Thank you for contacting me, it means a great deal to have people looking out for me."  
_

Gajeel smirked as he bit down onto her collar bone, nipping along the front of her chest as she listened to Juvia. Slowly he slid his hand down her flat stomach reaching her blue tuft. Stroking them he immediately slid his fingers over her entrance, his thick fingers gliding over her soft folds with ease as her juices coated them.

" _Mhm! Sounds – Oh please! Ga-hah Sorry Juvia Um. I need to go! Thank you bye – Gaje!"_

Levy threw the phone down not careing where it landed. She curled her fingers into her hair, feeling her body melt with his fingers as he began entering them into her body. She couldn't handle the pleasure any longer. Each finger sliding in and out before twisting around and entering a second finger, rubbing up against her rough patch inside her ribbed walls.

Using his thumb he rubbed her throbbing clit, thrusting his fingers deep inside her body as she moaned loudly, grabbing at her hair as her chest felt as if it was going to explode from the force of her rapid heartbeat. Her brain had turned to mush, nothing was running only when the next pleasurable touch was going to happen and where.

"Please- Gajeel! Ah~!"

His heart was almost out of his throat as he positioned himself over the bluenette writhing beneath him, any form of touch caused her to moan with pleasure. Spreading her legs wide with his knees, he slid his iron rod deep inside her hot core. Feeling the folds wrap tightly around him, pulling him in deeper.

"Ah fuck Levy..." He growled with pleasure as he missed the feeling of closeness.

"Don't... Ah speak.. Please! Fuck... AH~! Gajeel!~"

Levy began thrusting her hips, encouraging him to push his whole length inside her small body. She wanted to feel it deep inside her. Her breasts bounced and jiggled as Gajeel began thrusting into her. He grunted with pleasure as his bare backside became locked between Levy's legs. She had wrapped them tightly around him, keeping him in place as he began furiously thrusting into the bluenette.

She dug her nails into his back, feeling her body beginning to explode.

"Ahh~ Gajeel~~!"

She felt her head become light as she squeezed as tight as possible around his large frame. Her juices overflowing out and around his cock. Her loud screams never ending as Gajeel continued to pound deep into her body. He never wanted to stop. He wanted to hear her scream his name for all of eternity.

" _Fuck Levy. Scream. Scream for me Shrimp"_

He nuzzled up against her neck, burying kisses between her long hair. He couldn't get enough of it, the clawing against his body, the small hole clinging tightly onto him, the screaming bluenette beneath him.

" **Gajeel~!~ I love you!~"**

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt another wave of ecstasy over flow out of her body only to be met by Gajeel pushing even deeper into her, touching the entrance of her womb before releasing deep within her. Filling her with his hot seed.

He fell on top of the bluenette panting heavily. The water was now replaced by sweat covering the pair. Each of their hearts racing furiously. Gajeel kept himself buried deep inside her body, not wanting to pull out anytime soon.

"I love yah too Shrimp..." He sighed deeply... "So fuckin' much..."

 **==[o0o]==**

 **HOPE the wait was worth it.**

 **Guest reviewer: Karen met Gajeel as she befriended Levy. Originally it was because she had seen Gajeel and Levy together and eves dropped on their conversation with Levy consoling him on his fathers passing and he spoke about the immense inheritance. That sparked her determination to be with him. She is very manipulative and intelligent, she won't do anything that would be pointless in the long run. Once meeting Gajeel she learnt more about him and discovered that if he worked and put his mind to it he could achieve great things. Overall she is a nasty person and it's hard to be polite about her. Hope that helps... But yes they are in their 30's**


	28. Chapter 28

**==[o0o]==**

"Where do you think you are going?" A shadowy voice hissed, pressing Karen up against the wall.

"Who are you?!" Karen barked at the black haired man's face. His hair was tied into a large bushy pony tail atop of his head. Wearing a long black coat gave him an uncanny ability to blend into the shadows.

"Answer the question!" he pressed closer to Karen's face, enabling her to see his one visible crimson eye. Similar to that of Gajeel's and a thin scar running over his nose.

"Who... are you?" The look of horror had begun to fall on Karen, believing him to be a relation of Gajeel's she panicked.

"I only wanted to improve his life. Honestly!" She gave an uneasy chuckle as the man narrowed his eyes.

"You will come with me. Then its over. Do you understand?"

"What? What are you talking about?!" The brunette grimaced as she tried to follow his words.

"If you attempt to leave my side, I'll have no hesitation to send you straight back to the police. I have a lot of sensitive information on you in my possession so I wouldn't risk it. Such as racketeering within the RedGar Construction."

Karen's eyes widened, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh? So you never attempted to bribe a Mr. Eucliffe? Nor did you loan people money and charge them a ludicrous rate of interest? It wasn't even your money in the first place... Was it? _Karen Bates._ "

" _How did you.."_ She hissed at the raven haired man.

"I have my ways. Did you even realise that the money is only owned by Mr. Redfox?"

"What? **No!** We signed a contract when we married!"

"Oh... You mean this copy I have in my hands?"

Pulling off Karen's raging face he slid a hand into his breast pocket, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. Handing it by two fingers to Karen, she snatched it out of his hand, tearing it open and reading it frantically.

"Wait. This isn't right – This isn't the document I agreed on!"

"Are you sure... That looks an awful lot like your signature... They say the years make you forget..."

"But... That means... I'll never get anything... **THAT BASTARD!** " Karen tore up the paper into shreds as she screamed. Slashing out at the man she attempted to maim him with her long nails.

"He's selling the company whether you like it or not." He grabbed her hand millimetres away from his eyes, his expression never changing.

"Why you... You! You had a hand at this didn't you!"

Shrugging the man gave a small smirk before becoming straight faced once again. "Come with me. Before you make the situation any more serious for yourself."

* * *

Walking out of the alleyway she attempted to look innocent as she smiled and waved flirtatiously towards one of the police officers standing on guard outside of the station.

Walking down the steps Sting joined Karen and the shadowy man, leaning into Karen's ear, the blond whispered, _"I suggest you keep your eyes ahead of you. You are in no position to call the shots now my dear."_

Taking a firm hold on her arm he quickly pushed her head down into a black car that pulled up. The raven haired man walked around the back of the car and sat down on the back passenger seat as Karen was pushed in. The blond sat next to her, closing the door behind him.

"Drive. We need to be at the clients before 9PM"

Karen looked at both men, the ones she originally hired were working against her and threatening her with imprisonment if she didn't follow the rules. Why had she not noticed the prenuptial agreement Gajeel had put in place before their wedding? She had vague recollection of something but she believed she would have a vast fortune to take from him in their divorce, but only on the grounds that he broke it off with her. However the agreement she saw had none of that information on. Only that she would get nothing whatever the circumstances. If they ever had children only they would inherit the money at their 18th and 21st birthdays.

* * *

Juvia stood in the kitchen staring at various recipes to cook for Gray who was busy working upstairs in the study before her phone rung making her blink several times out of her many wild fantasy's.

" _Lucy?"_ She almost sounded confused as to why the blonde was calling her.

" _Oh! Juvia! I'm sorry to bother you but when Taurus returned home he informed me that Levy would be back late, but I'm starting to get worried... Its almost 9PM! Do you know what happened? Did the interview go well, have you heard from her? Or have you spoken to Gajeel? He might of mentioned something? I don't believe he would of seen Levy... But maybe his assistant Wendy had said something?"_

Juvia listened to the barrage of questions as a small smile sat on her lips, enjoying the sound of Lucy's voice, _"Juvia... Juvia wanted to tell Gajeel that she saw the shrine... But.."_

" _Huh!? You did what? What did he say? Is he going to do something? Do I need to get Natsu? Is Gray going to help too? What will we do when we tell Levy?"_

Natsu's ears perked up as he heard his name being mentioned. He stood up and hovered around Lucy who was laying across the sofa on her belly, her legs sticking up in the air. It was as if she had never truly grown up and still acted the teenager. He watched her carefully only to realise she had no intention of speaking to him. Sulking he went back to sitting in front of the fire and eating some incredibly hot chicken wings.

" _Juvia... Juvia spoke to Levy already... But Juvia... Did not say how serious it was... Juvia believed that Gajeel could help when she phoned him earlier, but she spoke to Levy instead."_

" _But you said you spoke to Gajeel... How could Levy be on the other end... Wait! Juvia! Do you mean? Levy is with Gajeel? Right now?!"_

" _Yes!"_ Juvia almost squealed with delight as love hearts wanted to bubble out of her head.

Lucy screamed loudly, deafening Natsu. The cherry blossomed man curled up into a ball hugging his ears as his white fangs clenched tightly.

The girls giggled loudly over the phone before hanging up, Juvia and Lucy felt a large burst of hormones rushing through their body. The idea that their best friends had finally got back together, or at least together alone made them want to spread their own love to their partners.

Standing up from the sofa Lucy walked over the carpeted floor, sitting beside him as she slowly brought her face close to his, nuzzling him gently as her long blonde hair fell slowly against his cheek, causing him to blush.

" _Luce..."_

Blinking with a vacant expression he watched Lucy's plump lips pout before meeting his own. Feeling the warmth spread into him. Wrapping his arms around her body, he pulled her to sit on top of him, making her body burn with passion.

In a similar fashion, Juvia slowly walked towards the study where Gray was busy working. Turning his chair around she delicately placed her hands on either side of his face, kissing his lips gently. The bluenette ran her elegant fingers through the man's hair, feeling the cool breath as he tentatively pulled her on top his lap, deepening his kiss, unsure of her actions but enjoying the break from his work.

" _Juvia..."_ he murmured before busying himself with her neck, sliding his fingers across her back. Sending shivers down her spine.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: On the final chapters now I'm afraid!**

 **Only two more to go! (just a little tease, :3 I wanted to add it in because well.. Its cute! :3)**


	29. Chapter 29

**==[o0o]==  
**

"What on earth are we doing at my house?!" Karen growled angrily, "You realise Gajeel won't fall for this!"

"Who do you think originally hired us?" Sting leant on his knee with his hand. Staring out the car window as the car drove around the front of the drive.

"What?! I did! I hired you!" She snapped, wanting to lash out at the men as she bucked her body trying to free her self.

"Come with us." The raven haired man spoke almost with a whisper.

"Rogue, grab her, make sure she doesn't leave until this is all over." The blond rumbled through his fangs, pushing open the car door.

The trio exited the vehicle as Karen screamed loudly, she noted the lights on, on the upper level of the house, **"Gajeel! You bastard! Get down here and fix this mess you ass hole!"**

Gajeel's crimson eyes snapped open, there was only one voice on this earth that it could belong to. Looking over to Levy who was still fast asleep with the covers wrapped around her ankles. Her slim naked body exposed for Gajeel to see. Resisting the urge to touch her body once more he threw over his side of the bed covers and quickly pulled on an old pair of jeans.

Levy rubbed her eyes, "Gajeel? What's... Going on? What's with all the shouting?"

Gajeel stood still, his hands hesitating with his jean buttons. Whirling round, "Whatever happens Shrimp... Stay in here. Lock the door once I'm gone. You'll be safe."

Giving a small uncomfortable blush he pulled on a sleeveless shirt and ran out the bedroom door, pulling it to, before she heard his heavy barefooted steps running down the hallway towards what she believed to be the staircase.

Scampering up from the bed she rushed over to the door, quickly looking at the handle before not knowing how to lock it. There was no obvious signs of locking mechanism. Realising she was naked and whoever was shouting had now entered the house she grabbed the nearest item of clothing. Gajeel's black shirt with a large angry looking panther on the front. Thankfully the shirt became a dress hiding most of her modesty if she remained vertical that was.

" **Gajeel! What the fuck have you done to me?!"** Karen almost broke out of Rogue's grip, looking straight at Gajeel.

"Ah, Mr. Redfox, its a pleasure to finally meet you, Let me introduce myself." Sting bowed eloquently as Rogue lowered his head as a small sign of formality.

"I know who yah are. What are you doing 'ere?" The tall pierced man folded his bare arms, staring intimidatingly at the trio before him.

"You hired us." Rogue blurted out.

"I never did such a thing!" Gajeel growled angrily as his body tensed watching Sting carefully. Trying to ignore the ranting and raving Karen.

The blond took a step back, "But we received all of your correspondence."

"I don't write shit, Only my. _Fuck - Wendy._ **Karen, shut the fuck up for once!** "

Karen bit her lip before shooting him a venomous glare. She had lost her control over the man. Looking at him carefully as he conversed with Sting and Rogue she noticed that his jean buttons were undone, and several red marks scattering about his arms and neck.

" _Who is it."_ she whispered bitterly.

All three men looked at Karen with concern as her face darkened. "Who _is it_ **Gajeel**." she asked again, this time looking straight into his red eyes,

"Gajeel. We need her to sign the forms along side you simultaneously. That's what we are here for."

" **Gajeel Metalicana Redfox. Answer me! Who did you fuck?!"** Pulling at Rogues arms she managed to break free of his grasp, kicking off her heels as she ran to the staircase, baffling the men with her swift movements.

Levy held tight onto the door handle as she heard the screaming of a familiar voice. _"no no no... Please..."_ she whispered to herself.

Karen raced down the landing before trying the handle to the bedroom only to find it wouldn't budge but it certainly wasn't locked.

" **Open the door !"** She screamed **"Open the door so I can kill you, you fucking harlot!"**

Levy panicked and felt her body tense as her breathing intensified. Holding her little body against the door she tried to keep the handle upright. Her sweating palms managed to help her hold onto the door, increasing her grip as her heart felt as if it was going to push out of her chest. The bluenette wanted to let the woman in but she was terrified that she'd be attacked, she prayed that Gajeel would come to the rescue.

 _"Please... Please Gajeel..."_

" **Get the fuck away from that door!"** Gajeel roared.

Levy felt as if the world became slower as she could feel the door bending with the force the woman was thrusting against the door.

Gajeel tore up the stairs after Karen, what felt like an eternity for Levy was only seconds for everyone else.

Picking Karen up with his arms across her front, holding her back against his chest, he easily held her above the ground, the brunette kicked wildly trying to cause the man pain. Her hands were stuck to her sides as she tried to headbutt him. Gajeel winced several times as her heel struck his shins.

Stepping backwards Gajeel made his way into the study bending his back to avoid her feet doing more damage. Sting and Rogue made their way up the staircase and followed Gajeel into the study, forcing Karen into a seat, holding her down.

"When we let you go, you won't attack any of us will you?" Sting lent in close to Karen's red face, her brunette hair had fallen all over the place, partially covering her eyes.

" **Get fucked!"** She spat at his face.

"Very well. I shall send you back to the station and inform them of everything you have done. I'm sure Mr. Redfox is happy to testify against you Karen Bates."

Gajeel's face drained on hearing the surname. It had never clicked until now. All those years he never realised that he had been played by a brother and sister.

" _Karen... Karen Bates... Eric... Bates..."_ Gajeel mumbled.

"Certainly took you long enough..." She smirked, enjoying the moment.

"You purposely hurt Levy... To get to me... Didn't you? You knew Eric is twisted... Just as much as you."

Sting looked concerned as Gajeel's face turned black, he was livid. "You knew how I felt about her yet you wanted the money... Didn't you?"

"Oh Mavis, Gajeel... Will you just get over yourself... Levy is dead for crying out loud!" Karen began to cackle.

Spinning Karen around in the chair Gajeel raised his fist, he wanted to cause as much pain as she had caused to Levy.

* * *

Before Gajeel could swing the bedroom door slowly opened. Pulling the door inwards Levy peaked out looking directly across the hall into the study, catching eyes with Karen. Those same eyes she spent hours expressing her love of Gajeel. How she stole him away.

"L-Levy?!" Karen couldn't believe her eyes, "Oh! I heard such terrible news!"

"Levy..." Gajeel dropped his fist, looking in disbelief as Levy padded over the floor.

Levy's birds nest of a hairdo fell all around her head, she never took her eyes of Karen. She had always told her self the minute she saw Karen again she would tell her exactly what she wanted to say. She had practised when she was alone either at the library with Virgo or at home when Eric was busy at work. Yet now she was staring almost down the barrel of the gun and she wanted to vomit.

"W-why...?" the bluenette's voice wobbled as she fumbled with Gajeel's shirt, trying to stand up straight looking at Karen folding her arms.

" _Why?_ Because I wanted him." Karen stared hard at Levy, the same eyes that Eric would Levy whenever she had disappointed him. Those same eyes that terrified her.

" _You don't love him..."_ She almost mumbled it, trying to force the tears to stay in her head. "You never did... You... You knew I loved him! You stole him from me. Forced me out of everyone's lives..."

Tears began falling out of Levy's eyes once more, this time through anger, the anger that had been buried deep inside her body. The same anger she had suppressed all these years.

Karen smirked enjoying the bluenette break down in front of her.

"Oh no... No, my brother did that to you. And to be honest with you Levy... I'm disgusted that you treated him so badly! I mean for crying out loud... You didn't even tell the poor man that you fucked Gajeel. Oh... Wait you didn't did you? You never fucked him did you?"

Levy's face turned a deep shade of red, here she stood in just a shirt in front of three shell shocked men and a vindictive woman.

Levy felt something snap, something that was never there before. Before Gajeel could stop her she slapped Karen's face hard.

Marking her face with a hand print. "Go to hell Karen! I- I Love Gajeel and... **And I fucked him in YOUR BED!** "

Gajeel's jaw dropped at Levy's outburst. Not only had she sworn but she slapped Karen, shouting about her private affairs that she never wanted anyone to know about.

"Shrimp..." Gajeel wanted to comfort Levy but she seemed fine. She was breathing heavily as Karen held her face, staring at the ground unable to function.

His head swam. _Fuck that was hot._

Storming out the room Levy slammed the bedroom door. The bluenette's eyes widened as she sat on the bed, the whole scenario pouring out. Holding her hand she sniffled, before a small smile sat on her lips, the weight had begun to lift off. Now all she had to do was meet her final demon.

* * *

Sting and Rogue looked at each other. Coughing to break the heavy tension in the room Rogue handed the blond a form that he laid out on the table.

"I'm sorry... But if you could? We need this to be signed before midnight..." Gajeel looked confused, scratching the back of his neck.

"Its all the paper work needed... A Miss Marvell requested that they be sent here..." Sting held out a pen in front of the tall fidgeting raven haired man.

Gajeel sighed. He had spoken on several occasions using off the cuff comments about a divorce but he never expected Wendy to do it for him. She was truly a blessing. And he didn't know where he'd be without her.

"Karen sign it." Gajeel's face was emotionless as he furrowed his studded brow, handing the pen to the her.

"And why should I? Can I not read it first?" she snapped.

"Sign it. Yah don't want to be here, nor do I, I want you out of my life." Gajeel growled, angry that he had to explain himself, and desperate to check up on his Shrimp.

"I don't get anything out of it, after all the years I put up with you, you chuck me out into the streets? Just like that? I thought you actually loved me Gaj-eel~" She stood up taking the pen with her fingers

"Its what's written in the prenup woman. Deal with it." Snatching the pen out of Karen's fingers as she finished signing, Gajeel scratched his name on the lines where Sting pointed.

* * *

Gajeel lent out the window watching Karen dragged away by Sting and Rogue again, she had been set-up unintentionally and was being sent back to jail for the night for admitting to the racketeering. She never paid much attention to the fact that Sabertooth Private Eye worked for the police force. Although a private company they still had some legal powers and because of that they completed their hired job and now had the task of finishing a new one with the court hearing with the now official Karen Bates.

Gajeel turned around. The past two months had been a roller coaster. And the one he should be with was waiting for him in his bedroom. But something nagged at the back of his head. Eric. He was still out there.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: One more! D:**

 **But still one last loose end to tie up...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Settle in... Its a long chapter.  
==[o0o]==**

Levy sat in the living room with Natsu and Gajeel several weeks later, She was being lightly batted by two small kittens one blue Korat abruptly named Happy due to the amount of loud mewing he had started at all hours of the day. And a larger black kitten that had rounded ears, his red eyes stared menacingly at a kiwi Levy was trying to eat as Happy clambered up and down her dress before leaping like a crazy idiot onto the floor, landing with a 'poomf'.

"Gajeel... What are you going to name him?"

Gajeel was busy beating Natsu at a game on the large television trying to unwind.

"Uh... Pantherlily, cause he looks like a panther. I guess. _FUCK!_ "

Natsu grinned happily as he beat Gajeel on the screen, "Take that bolts for brains! Hee!"

"Hmm... _Lily_... Lily did you want some of my kiwi?" the black kitten had been sitting on Levy's lap never taking his eyes off the green furry fruit in her hands. Occasionally pawing her fingers for attention.

The minute she offered the kiwi his eyes lit up standing on his hind legs before loosing balance and toppling over backwards. Happy decided he would pounce on top of Lily, scratching and biting each other as they play fought. Levy giggled as she watched them roll around the floor before hiding underneath the sofa's and carpets.

* * *

The world had seemed to return to normal for everyone, all except Levy. She was still adjusting to friends again and having a caring someone in her life. It felt completely unnatural. Gajeel had put his home up for sale shortly after the entire incident and had moved into rented accommodation for the time being. Dumping most of his work at Wendy's tiny place.

He had called her into his office the same morning as Levy started and sat her down. He found out that his friends had worked behind him knowing full well he was reluctant to pursue Karen and the fact that he was completely unaware of what she was up to. Juvia had confided in Wendy on many occasions expressing her disgust for Karen and that she feared what might happen to Gajeel. All she wanted was her best friend to be safe and secure. Wendy agreed after speaking to Mirajane, head of the security of her concerns and what the best method was to do.

The bluenette wanted to avoid telling Gajeel as long as she had to, it was all to protect him. She loved him as a brother and would do anything. Even if he wanted a divorce she knew he had no idea of how to approach it and she would be the one doing it anyway so she prayed that acting before being asked wasn't going to be an issue.

Gajeel's main concern was due to Sabertooth Private Eye getting involved. It made the whole thing a lot more complicated. Wendy counteracted that stating that she had overheard Karen speaking to someone on the phone one morning in the office, mentioning Sabertooth. She was merely doing her job and wanted to use it against the woman, luring her into a false sense of security. Gajeel smirked enjoying how the PA's mind worked and praised her for her hard work, giving her a two week paid vacation to where ever she wanted and a hefty raise. Mentioning that she should be able to afford somewhere nicer now.

She couldn't believe her ears when she heard him say the praise. He barely praised anyone if at all, she grinned before running around the table and hugged him deeply. Her white fangs grinning from ear to ear before she kissed his cheek making him blush as he awkwardly held his arms outwards unsure if he should return the hug or not.

"Oi..." he mumbled trying not to look at her. "Just.. get outta here alright? Sort out Shrim-Levy yeh?"

"Mhm! Thank you Gajeel!" She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she grabbed her papers and pens, leaving his office and meeting up with Levy waiting nervously.

* * *

Levy loved her new job. Her main role was no longer needed now that Karen was the main source of the problem. Now she worked underneath Wendy in fact, organising volumes of paperwork, researching projects that would assist Wendy and doing various tasks to help around the Kurogane Industries side of the building.

She had picked it up quickly, each day had a different challenge and offered her free reign of the building whilst she had her own small office to work out of she had filled it up with a large quantity of papers and random books she had got hold of to better understand engineering and architectural work.

* * *

Eric never left Levy's thoughts, she wanted to go back to her home and see him, just to check up on him but Lucy had warned her it wasn't a good idea, he wasn't to be trusted.

Sighing Levy lent back in her chair twiddling her pen in her fingers before biting the end of the pen. Pushing her self backwards she stood up and stretched, walking out of the room and down towards the restrooms.

Glancing around she felt as if she was being watched. Thinking nothing of it due to being a busy office building she pushed open the door to the restroom and walked into a stall.

She heard the door open and assumed it was another woman using the mirror to touch up their make up. A deep dirty cough sounded in the bathroom making Levy blink. Her hands hesitated on the door handle of the stall hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her. She had heard that Eric had lost his job for not attending work and not notifying them, perhaps he changed professions. She shook her head, no he loved this place.

Shaking the sinking feeling off she opened the door and met eyes of the same ones she wanted to forget staring back at her. Grabbing the bluenette by the throat Eric rammed Levy back into the stall winding her as her back hit the tiled walls.

He had red burn marks over his face and hands. Part of his eyebrows and eyelashes were missing. Whilst his eyes looked the same. He coughed over his shoulder as he held her throat tight, closing down on her windpipe. The smoke inhalation of the house fire caused him repository problems as he refused help.

"Levy.. Levy Levy Levy Levy! What's the matter? Are you not happy to see your husband!?"

Levy's eyes widened as she tried to scream only to find that she lost oxygen and couldn't take a breath in without great difficulty.

"I wanted to apologise my Levy! Ohh.. Shh its OK" he stroked her hair with his dirty hands putting unkind pressure on her healing head wound.

"Oh... I fought and fought and you know what... How could I ever leave you alone? I watched you... For so long Levy... Oh I followed you everywhere! Did you know that?! I saw you at the restaurant with him. I followed you down that alleyway with him. I saw you take off my ring. Why Levy? Why would you hurt me?!

I Love you! Ohhh shhh" he stroked her head again, watching her begin to tear up.

Leaning in closely he lent out his tongue, the rancid breath poured over her as he licked up her cheek, tasting her tears.

"Oh... So sweet... Such a sweet thing."

She winced feeling the rough wet tongue running up her cheek.

"Levy... I know you saw Mr. Redfox... You know how much I idolise that man! You made me loose my job... Did you know that? You got my sister imprisoned! Why? She is your sister in-law Levy! Why would you do that to your own family?"

Croaking out slightly she managed to speak, "She isn't family..."

Growling angrily he pulled his hand on her throat back, thrusting her backwards into the wall making her buck her head, hitting the wall.

Grunting with pain Levy teared up, her heart raced. She felt like it was going to be over.

"You... You even copied him, why would you do that?! Its revolting. Your once beautiful face, now you look like a complete monstrosity! _Hey?!_ " He slapped Levy's face hard as she begun to close her eyes from lack of oxygen and head butting the wall.

" _Hey Levy, wake the fuck up!"_ Eric released his hand from her throat, grabbing her by the shoulders and begun to shake her furiously.

Knowing this may be the only chance she got, Levy cracked open an eye and kneed Eric as hard as she could possibly manage in the crotch making him grab himself, howling in pain as he tumbled backwards out of the stall.

Levy's heart raced as she saw Eric rolling on the floor, rushing over his body she pulled open the restroom doors and ran down the corridor hoping to find someone to help her. The bathroom door slammed open with Eric screaming loudly behind her,

 **"GET BACK HERE LEVY! YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE YOU BITCH!"**

Running in a blind panic Levy ran into a meeting room with Wendy and Gajeel discussing a new project.

"Shrimp!? What the –" The sound of Eric tearing up the corridor after Levy made his blood run cold. _"Wendy."_

Taking Levy into her arms Wendy tried to soothe the uncontrollable mess.

" _Oii... Levy... Where did you go... I only want to talk...!?_ **LEVY!"** Eric pushed open the meeting room door to meet Gajeel cracking his knuckles.

His dragon like eyes staring demoniacally at Eric, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck he noticed the pocket knife in Eric's right hand.

"Mr. Redfox! You know what its like – some women just need a little beating to get them to listen to you, its really the only language they understand!" Eric laughed at his joke not noticing Gajeel staring down looking unimpressed.

Reeling back his fist Gajeel punched Eric square in the jaw, before promptly head butting him backwards out of the meeting room door and on to the floor, scattering his knife along the floor.

Looming over his body he stood on Eric's hand preventing him from reaching the knife. "Tsk. You're just a piece of shit. Like your sister."

Trying to tear his arm out from underneath Gajeel's iron footed grip Eric screeched at Levy who was holding tightly onto Wendy.

 **"LEVY! I can't believe you ruined our marriage for this monster!"**

Sniffing loudly Levy turned and looked at the scene. Gajeel saw snarling at the man on the floor, shouting at him to shut up.

" _Gajeel. Let him go."_ Levy pushed lightly off Wendy. Rubbing her neck slowly, she watched Gajeel grumble loudly before watching Eric uneasily stand up.

"I'm glad you got your guard dog under control." Eric smirked watching Levy closely.

" **Shut up Eric."**

He stammered, "Do-n't speak to m-me-"

"I said. Shut up Eric!" Levy hunched her shoulders as her hazel eyes burnt, she felt the warm pressure of Gajeel's hand gripping onto her shoulder, encouraging her to get her closure.

"He is anything but a monster. **YOU** are the monster. You did this to me. You caused all the sadness in my world because you are a just a sad little man Eric. Beating up women makes you feel big, doesn't it?"

She took a step forward, making Eric uneasy, "Stay away from me Levy"

Her face tilted slightly, "Or what Eric? Afraid of what your wife will do to you?"

"Y-You ruined everything of mine!"

"I never did anything. I loved you. And I still do. I feel sorry for you Eric. You pushed me so far away that I can never forgive you. I can never help you again. Its over. We are over. Forever. I never want to see you again."

"No. No you can't do this to me Levy!"

Levy swiped her arm cross her body, "Leave me alone for ever! Go Now!" Closing her eyes tightly the sound of security could be heard running furiously up the corridor.

Taking Eric into custody Levy forced Gajeel to drop the charges much to his frustration. He needed to be put away he barked.

* * *

A week later Levy discovered on the news whilst she sat with Gajeel on the sofa at Lucy's that the body of man named Eric Bate's had been discovered. Levy cried on Gajeel's lap as she heard the news. She wanted him to go, but not to commit suicide. She wanted closure but not like this. Gajeel rubbed her back trying to soothe her cries.

Several hours later Levy came to the glum conclusion that everyone was right and she was living in the past. Whilst the unfortunate had happened of Eric's suicide he was a troubled man who needed help and it was too late. She lost her home and lived out of a shoebox.

Gajeel offered moving into a new home with Levy to try and cheer her up. At the time she reluctantly agreed. Whilst she loved Gajeel she couldn't feel anything. Moving on was hard and she knew that the future was going to be much harder to deal with. But now she had her friends and her Gajeel back in her life. And that was the future. Her bright future. Full of love and happiness and she couldn't ask for anything better.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Thank you for spending the hours reading this story! Liking, reviewing, following and favoriting. Hopefully I've answered all questions I put into the story...  
**

 **Guest - Karen stole Gajeel from Levy. Levy and Karen were best friends!  
**

 **Guest :p - If Gajeel and Levy never broke up or Never met Karen I believe they'd still be together but the outcome would be happier? Not to say they are not happy now... But they lost so much time that now they have to make up for it...  
**

 **ALSO – don't feel bad for Karen or Eric. They are MY cross to bare ;)  
Show them hate, Show them love. I wrote them as I saw them.**

 **Beneath is My story. Read if you want.**

* * *

 **This is based on my life. Its a true story (90%) I altered names, locations, jobs and times skips due to story/dramaness... A lot of the additional information is from my friends and my Gajeel! I was very blind to everything going on but I wouldn't be with you now if they hadn't saved me. I love them so very much and I wish I hadn't of pushed them away. Also all the violence that happened. Happened. I was put in hospital from the head injury. "Eric" was in the hospital when I woke up laying over me. He held scissors in his hand, collecting my hair.**

 **He followed me everywhere. He stalked me. He knew my routine it was terrifying!**

 **He followed me to my place of work and attacked me in the bathroom and threatened to kill me. He wanted to take me away from my friends. If he couldn't have me. No one was allowed me basically.**

 **He did set fire to our home. However it was ruled as accidental.**

 **And I still morn his loss.**

 **I met my Gajeel when I was 14 and fell madly in love with him. (he is 4 years older than me... IT WASNT PERVY PLEASE UNDERSTAND! Nothing sexual happened until I was 16 at a legal age. And I friggin instigated it. so. Yeah.) He lived about an hour away from me (I met him online however [webcam to webcam]) when I met him at 16 we became an official couple. Yet as Karen so kindly pointed out we never became a true sexual couple... :P**

 **I met Karen by chance as me and my Gajeel were out in his area and we got to talking. We clicked like you wouldn't believe and we quickly became best friends. I never thought about her questions, always asking about my bf and such. But he was indeed left a large inheritance. And she knew this when I told her (WHY!? I don't know... but that's what you get for being 16 hmm?)**

 **2 years passed and my bf begun to hang out with Karen a lot over the years) She lived near him and unlike me... I couldn't drive yet so he spoke about her a lot, making me mad. So when I confronted her she confessed that she wanted him and only used me to get to him. I got upset and she threatened to kill me (she was a very fucking scary person. I still believe she would kill me to this day. )**

 **Scared I broke up with Gajeel making up a stupid excuse that we weren't suited for each other.**

 **When he turned 21 turning 22 he married Karen and invited me to their wedding. As a show of good faith I attended but I was only 18 (he is dec and i'm oct. I get a three year gap at this point... Its fucking confusing just... yes.) He married in Nov of 2008 at the wedding I met "Eric" he was a peculiar man certainly but he made me laugh and he was so affectionate. Completely different to my Gajeel.**

 **We quickly married after 6 months of dating and right up until 2011 I was still married to that man. Just over three years I married him. The first year everything was normal. We had a home, I had a job he worked hard and I encouraged him to pursue his dreams. Which he did. He became a massive workaholic, and turned to drink. At first I used to leave the house whenever he got drunk just to get away from his shit but as the weeks and months progressed I begun to feel reluctant about leaving him alone. He begun to beat me in his drunken rages and when he woke up the next morning and saw the marks he used to apologise and buy me gifts to make up for it. Or take me out. Anything to make me happy. Or to make him feel better I suppose. So In the end he did put me in hospital after meeting up with my friend again, she had randomly seen me shopping in my supermarket very late at night (I think it was like 2am) trying to hide my face. I had cut all ties with my family and friends. Just not sure how to handle it. But I believed I could do it alone. When she saw me she hugged me. And it was at that moment I realised that I missed her. I missed loved. She didn't care that I never spoke to her, she was happy to see that I was alive.**

 **Entrusting her boyfriend and his mate they went over to my home to collect my belongings. And the Juvia in this story did find a shrine. He had apparently collected various pieces of my clothing and had cut them up, very methodically and taken my hair and anything else and stuck it onto the shrine.**

 **My Gajeel had visited my in the hospital because of my Lucy friend. She was still speaking to him and told him that he should visit I was unconscious so I have no idea how long he spent there but from what my friends told me he barely left my side. Sleeping on the couch until I'd wake up.**

 **When I did wake I remember seeing his beautiful blue eyes. Those were the first things I saw. I will never forget seeing them. I could stare at them for hours and never get bored. They are truly beautiful.**

 **After that we started talking again, meeting up a couple of times. I had moved in with my friend Lucy and the following year after a lot of shit from Karen. She is a fucking disgrace of a woman. She almost burnt his inheritance. My Gajeel finally managed to get a divorce, not before she was incredibly vindictive and wanted half. Unfortunately she had spent a vast majority of it, so she took his home.**

 **I had managed to save some spare money and we both moved into this TINY studio flat... I mean the bathroom didn't have a wall. It was literally a curtain!**

 **Eric. Unfortunately died of a brain embolism he was travelling on a plane a week previous to New Zealand. Whilst he was over there he suffered a massive stroke. The clot had reached his brain. I do feel incredibly sorry for him and I wished he would of seeked help. And I could never tell him how I felt. I still haven't but I've used this story to get my feelings out and air them. Hoping to gain some closure. Because of this I am trying to regain my life and as such I moved into a new home recently with my Gajeel (August) and we are going from strength to strength. As i'm now trying to get over my severe depression (new found panic attacks, it just gets fucking better I tell yah!) I'm taking it day by day. I started this before I was even diagnosed, but It makes sense. I wanted to share the world my story and I hope that it was worth it.**

* * *

 **I dedicated this story to my Boyfriend Alex, My old best friend Alice, her boyfriend Karl. His best friend Anthony and his girlfriend Hannah. I also morn Steven. I still love you. And I'm sorry for everything that you went through. I hope that you are happier now that you've passed on. And Nicola. I would like to wish my positive thoughts but thankfully you have never got back in touch with us after these few years and I couldn't be more grateful. I have never and will never have as much hatred towards anyone but her. However using her brother is something I will never understand.**

 **They are/ You are the best friends I could ever of hoped for. And Now I can begin to close the door and look towards my future.**

 **Thank you for taking this journey with me again. :)**

 **PLEASE feel free to ask any questions – however it would be easier via PM but if you leave a comment I will respond via reviews but I don't really enjoy that XD – Thank you all xxxxxxx**

 **(btw i'm 24 atm phaha)**


End file.
